Cuando Harry conoció a Ginny
by La Prisionera de Azkaban
Summary: [H&G] Arriba de un tren, todo puede pasar. Si no pueden creerlo, pregúntenle a Harry cómo conoció a Ginny.
1. De Amsterdam a Toulouse

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es totalmente inventado. Sin fines de lucro.**

**CUANDO HARRY CONOCIÓ A GINNY**

**1. De Amsterdam a Toulouse**

-¿Algo más señor?.-

Harry levantó la vista y vio que la camarera levantaba el vaso usado de su bandeja.

-No, gracias... Ginny.- declinó, mirando la tarjeta que pendía del ojal del bolsillo superior de su uniforme para identificar el nombre de la chica.

A pesar de las circunstancias, Harry no pudo evitar notar que la muchacha era muy bonita: tenía el cabello muy rojo y unos ojos verdes impactantes. Según lo que podía observar desde su posición en la butaca del tren, ella era un poco más baja que él.

-Bueno, cualquier cosa que desee...-

-Gracias.-

La muchacha se alejó y él quedó otra vez sólo, en su asiento de primera clase, mirando el paisaje pasar por la ventana. Según sus deducciones, estaban pasando por algún lugar cercano a Bruselas. El tren había partido de Amsterdam al mediodía y ya habían pasado más de tres horas y media desde entonces. Vio pasar por la ventana la imagen de un cartel que rezaba _Bienvenidos a Mechelen_ y confirmó sus sospechas. Dentro de unos veinte minutos, estarían en la capital belga y el vehículo haría su primer parada y él podría bajar a la estación a estirar las piernas.

°°°°°

Bruselas. Esa era una de las ciudades del mundo que más disfrutaba visitar. Tal vez era porque era muy diferente y muy parecida a la vez a Londres, donde él vivía. Pero, seguramente, era por herencia.

Su padre lo había llevado allí desde muy pequeño todos los años, hasta que, a los dieciocho, el dejó de aceptar sus invitaciones.

Ahora, diez años más tarde, se arrepentía de haberlo echo. En ese momento, hubiera dado lo que fuera por pasar otro verano con Bruselas con su padre.

Su padre. Más que por unas vacaciones en Bruselas, daría todo por simplemente volver a verlo.

Hacía varios meses que no lo vía y ya no podría hacerlo jamás. Lo único que podría ver sería una pintoresca lápida diseñada por su madre y algún ridículo epitafio. Sólo la idea de que su padre pasara la eternidad de aquella manera le hacía sentir un escalofrío de indignación. Un hombre como James Potter jamás habría aceptado tal barbaridad.

Sin embargo, nada podía hacer al respecto. El hombre había muerto de un repentino ataque cardíaco a los 58 años, hacía dos días, a causa de un desmesurado stress y no había tenido tiempo de dejar siquiera un último deseo además de una confesión que había echo algunos años atrás a su único hijo varón.

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Cinco años antes, en Basilea, Suiza... _

-Verás, hijo.- decía James, caminando por la orilla del Rin con su hijo. Los últimos saltos del río hacían eco detrás de ellos, envolviendo el ambiente con un suave aroma a aguas agitadas. –Existen muchas formas de morir y creo que ninguna debe ser agradable...-

-Papá.- apeló el muchacho, corándolo bruscamente. -¿Es demasiado necesario?.-

-Sí, demasiado. Uno nunca sabe lo que sucederá mañana y es mejor estar prevenido. Además, a esto te traje aquí.- contestó rápidamente, en un tono que no admitía réplica Pausó unos momentos a al espera de alguna otra interrupción pero jamás llegó y continuó. –Como decía, no creo que haya una forma agradable de morir, pero supongo que al menos hay una forma agradable de pasar la eternidad.-

Muerte. Siempre era un tema recurrente en sus charlas. James opinaba que era parte de la vida y que ésta no estaba completa sin ella. Harry, por su parte, prefería obviar el tema a toda costa. Siempre había sufrido un pavor inexplicable a lo desconocido.

-Ven.- tomó a su hijo por un brazo y lo guió hacia atrás, siguiendo su propia trayectoria en sentido contrario. Se detuvieron justo frente a la última catarata del río (1).- Ahí es donde quiero pasar mi eternidad, Harry. Justo ahí.-

Luego, caminaron otra vez al hotel. James besó a su esposa e hija en las mejillas y Harry saludó con un simple _Hola_.

La muerte jamás apareció como tópico en las subsiguiente conversaciones padre-hijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

De nuevo sentado en su cómoda butaca, Harry no pudo evitar recordar a su padre con nostalgia. Gracias a él era lo que era. Gracias a él era todo lo que era.

James siempre había sido el ejemplo. Emprendedor, audaz y optimista, siempre había sabido cómo guiar el camino de sus hijos, apoyándolos en cada decisión y alentándolos al éxito.

Harry era dueño de un gran buffete de abogados, con renombre a nivel internacional. Estaba en Ámsterdam tramitando un divorcio de celebridades cuando recibió la llamada de su madre comunicando la nefasta noticia.

Beth, su hermana menor, trabajaba en la industria textil. Reconocida diseñadora de indumentaria, estaba en Praga, presentando una nueva colección, cuando Harry la había llamado y contado lo sucedido.

Ambos habían pospuesto todo compromiso para toar el primer vuelo a Toulouse, la ciudad francesa en la que vivían sus padres.

Sin embargo, ya en el aeropuerto, Harry había optado por el tren. Había estado muy atareado los últimos meses y quería llegar medianamente potable al funeral. Un largo viaje en ferrocarril (nada más y nada menos que programado en catorce horas) lo ayudaría a pensar y despejar su mente de famosos peleándose por la tenencia de sus famosos hijos.

°°°°°

Cuatro horas más tarde, el tren volvía a detenerse, esta vez en París (2).

En esa ocasión, Harry no bajó. Demasiadas narices paradas para su gusto (3).

Se quedó sólo en el vagón, jugando con el vaso vacío distraídamente.

De repente y sin previo a viso, alguien se dejó caer en forma brusca en la butaca paralela a la suya.

Un poco sorprendido, el joven giró su vista hacia la persona en cuestión y descubrió que se trataba e la camarera que lo había atendido horas antes, Ginny, que se había dejado descansar allí con un gesto exhausto en su rostro.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió torcidamente.

Aparentemente, la muchacha sintió que era observada y giró su cabeza en directa dirección a él.

-Oh, disculpe. Creí que todos habían bajado.- se apresuró a excusarse, mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la butaca.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada.- tranquilizó él, con un gesto de desinterés de su mano.

-¿Se le ofrece alguna otra cosa?.- preguntó ella, ansiosa por enmendar lo que consideraba una falla en su desempeño, alisando compulsivamente le borde de su falda.

-Sí. Que descanses, por favor.- respondió él simplemente.

Ella lo miró extrañamente, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Le sucede algo?.- quiso saber, en un tono muy diferente al que había usado momentos antes.

-Mi padre ha muerto.- contestó él, sin saber porqué se lo contaba, siendo ella una completa desconocida. –Estoy yendo a su funeral.-

-Oh, lo siento. Yo... no sabía, disculpe.-

-No, está bien. No tenías porqué saberlo. Gracias por preguntar, de todas formas.- y volvió a mirar a la gente pasar por el andén a través de la ventana.

Unos instantes después, sintió mucho movimiento en el vagón y observó que la gente volvía a sus asientos. La chica pelirroja ya no estaba allí.

°°°°°

Para llegar a Limoges, el tren tardó otras cinco horas. Ya iban trece de viaje y Harry comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haber tomado el avión.

Cansado de la vista desde la ventana y el olor a habano que despedía el pasajero trajeado a su lado, decidió que pasear unos minutos por la terminal no le haría mal.

Bajó del ferrocarril y miró a los lados, tratando de que su vista se adaptara a la repentina luz artificial de la estación. Un gran reloj a su izquierda marcaba la una de la mañana.

Caminó un poco entre la gente hasta que pasó frente a un kiosco que parecía tener cuanto dulce existiera sobre el planeta. Sin pensarlo siquiera, entró en el negocio y cargó una bolsa de celofán con todos sus caramelos favoritos: ácidos, con sabor a frutas y algunos cubiertos de azúcar. Agarró también algunos chupetines y una caja de confites.

Se dirigió a la caja y se puso al final de la fila, mientras sacaba algunos euros de su bolsillo.

-eso no es lo que llamo saludable.- comentó alguien a su lado. Se volteó rápidamente hacia la voz y descubrió allí a Ginny una vez más. No sabía exactamente porqué, pero su gesto pacífico y relajado le transmitía mucha tranquilidad.

-Yo tampoco, pero no puedo evitarlo.- respondió simplemente. -¿Estás...- miró a os lados exageradamente –siguiéndome, o algo parecido? No quiero problemas con los federales.- bromeó.

No, no estoy siguiéndolo.- negó ella, sonriendo. –Creo que simplemente el destino está encargándose de encontrarnos, así que será mejor que me presente. Ginny Weasley, su camarera favorita.- dijo, tendiéndole una mano amistosa. Harry la observó un momento antes de tomarla.

-Harry Potter, su pasajero preferido.

-¿Harry Potter? No es... ¿el abogado?.-

-Sí, soy yo.-confirmó Harry con pesar. Más allá de que amaba su trabajo, odiaba ser conocido por ser el "divorciador de famosos".

-Wow...- comentó ella. –Y, dígame... ¿Uma Thurman es tan delgada como parece en sus películas? Leí el año pasado en esas revistas amarillistas que usted se encargaba de su divorcio con Ethan Hawke.-

Harry soltó una pequeña risa. De cualquier otro, la pregunta le hubiera molestado mucho. Pero ella... ella era demasiado agradable como para que molestara.

-¿Les importaría?.- preguntó de pronto un hombre detrás de ellos. Se habían entretenido y la fila había avanzado sin que se hubieran dado cuenta.

-Disculpe.- soltó Ginny automáticamente.

Avanzaron, pagaron, salieron del negocio y comenzaron su camino de vuelta al tren.

-Así que... ¿es ella tan delgada?.- volvió a preguntar, mientras le daba un pequeño mordisco a su barra de cereal.

-Sí, lo es. Pero lo que le falta aquí, -señaló su propio estómago. –está aquí.- dijo, indicando su sien. –Esa mujer es condenadamente inteligente.-

-¿Ha visto a Quentin Tarantino alguna vez?.- preguntó ella ansiosa, sin poder contenerse.

-Una vez, mientras le hacía firmar unas documentaciones a ella. Llegó a discutir un papel para una película, o algo parecido.-

-Oh, lo amo.- soltó de pronto. Al notar la mirada de Harry sobre ella, se sonrojó súbitamente. –Disculpe. Es que adoro sus películas. Son una especie de religión para mí.-

Harry volvió a sonreír y escuchó el sonido estridente de un silbato que anunciaba la partida del tren cuando los dos ya estaban subiendo de nuevo.

-Bueno, ha sido un gusto.- dijo Ginny, cortés. –Pero el deber llama.- y, con una última sonrisa, se metió en el compartimiento de servicio, al tiempo que as ruedas del ferrocarril rozaban las vías y el vehículo ganaba velocidad.

°°°°°

Luego de otras agobiantes e interminables cuatro horas y media, cuando a Harry estaba por acabársele la bolsa de dulces, el tren comenzó a perder velocidad para adentrarse en la estación de Toulouse.

Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana y el Sol ya casi estaba en todo su esplendor sobre el cielo.

El joven casi brincó de su butaca, luego de haberla ocupado por dieciocho eternas horas, y tomó del porta-equipajes la valija de mano que llevaba consigo en cualquier viaje que hiciera: ésa era su única carga en esa ocasión, ya que la visita a Ámsterdam estaba programada a ser una relámpago (4).

Bajó las escalerillas del tren y aguardó un momento en la estación, esperando ver a Ginny para despedirse de ella y agradecerle sus atenciones durante el viaje con una generosa propina.

Sin embargo, quince minutos más tarde el vehículo había vuelto a arrancar (el recorrido seguía rodeando los Pirineos hasta Madrid) y no había rastro de ella.

Resignado, Harry salió a la mañana francesa y tomó un taxi que lo dejó en la entrada de la lujosa mansión Potter.

Con imagen desalineada, una sombra en su cara que mostraba el prematuro crecimiento de su barba, afeitada la mañana anterior, la corbata desarreglada y fuera de lugar, más unas profundas ojeras, tocó la puerta de la que había sido su casa hacía siete años.

Cuando se abrió, comenzó la semana más extraña de su vida.

°°°°°

1: El Rin nace en el límite franco-suizo y tiene su desembocadura en la cuidad de Rotterdam, Países Bajos. A partir de la ciudad de Basilea, en Suiza, es navegable. Antes, de su naciente hasta esa ciudad, está lleno de saltos y cataratas.

2: Se preguntarán porqué es que no hay registro de inmigraciones entre país y país: pasamos de Países Bajos a Bélgica y Francia sin ningún tipo de problema. Lo que sucede es que, desde la formación de la Unión Europea (UE), está vigente el tratado de Schlgen, mediante el cual el paso de país a país miembro de la Unión no tiene control de ningún tipo para las personas ciudadanas de la UE (con tener pasaporte de algún país miembro, basta). Actualmente, Francia y los Países Bajos han suspendido su vigencia, debido a los atentados en Londres en Julio, como forma de prevención. Medida xenofóbica por demás, pero políticas son políticas, y más en Europa.

3: Y para el mío también. Por eso es que no me gusta para nada ir a París. La gente no es lo que se dice... agradable.

4: O sea, que iba a durar un corto plazo de tiempo. En Argentina se usa cuando el viaje dura uno o dos días como máximo.

Gracias por haber leído!. Nuevo Fiction. Una idea que tiene meses y meses, pero que no me había sentado a formar.

Aclarando, no tiene nada que ver con Harry Potter. Seguramente, lo único que tengan en común sea los nombres de los personajes.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer capitulo y que dejen sus respectivas y correspondientes opiniones (léase¡vamos, dejen reviews!).

Adío!

PD: Lo prometo, pronto el nuevo capitulo de _Unidos por su atención_.


	2. Encuentros Inesperados

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es totalmente inventado, inspirado por el trailer y las fotografías promocionales de "Elizabethtown", película de Cameron Crowe. Sin fines de lucro.**

**2. Encuentros inesperados**

El ama de llaves abrió la pesada puerta de madera con semblante vapuleado.

-Oh, joven Harry.- soltó al verlo. –Es una inmensa alegría volver a tenerlo en casa.- agregó, sonriéndole tristemente.

-Bonjour, Marie.- saludó él, dándole un pequeño abrazo. –Es bueno verte.-

Harry ingresó a la mansión arrastrando los pies. Todo estaba muy silencioso y parecía que todo el mundo dormía aún.

-La señorita Beth ha llegado ayer por la noche, joven.- informó Marie. –La acompaña el joven Ronald.-

-Ronald.- repitió él en forma poco agradable. En términos diplomáticos, su cuñado jamás, en cuatro años que llevaba con su hermana, se había ganado su confianza. En términos reales, Harry jamás había aceptado al bueno para nada con el que su hermana había decidido entablar una relación.

-Su alcoba está lista desde anoche, tal como ordenó su madre.- contó. -¿Desea algo de desayunar, joven?.-

-Por favor.-

Caminaron juntos a la amplia y lujosa cocina, que tenía entrada en la puerta a la derecha de la escalera que se extendía desde el vestíbulo hacia los pisos superiores. Entraron y Harry tomó asiento en una de las sillas junto a la mesa y esperó hasta que Marie le sirvió una bandeja con un desayuno excepcional que quedó pocos segundos intacto, antes de que él lo atacara.

Luego de treinta minutos de charla que pusieron las cosas "al día", el ama de llaves lo acompañó a su cuarto, para luego excusarse y retirarse diciendo que debía preparar el desayuno para el resto de la familia presente.

Harry dejó su poco equipaje a un lado del armario y buscó en éste algún pijama que pudiera usar, para luego acostarse rendido en la cama.

Despertó unas seis horas más tarde, sintiendo más sueño que antes aún, con el Sol pegándole en forma directa en la cara a través de la ventana abierta. Intentó volver a dormir sin éxito, por lo que se levantó, se colocó una bata azul que había encontrado la noche anterior en el ropero y bajó. Encontró a su madre, vestida íntegramente de negro, sentada en la mesa de la cocina haciendo anotaciones en un cuaderno.

La mujer escuchó a su hijo entrando al ambiente y se levantó para saludarlo.

-¡Harry!.- exclamó, al tiempo que lo envolvía con sus brazos. –Qué bueno verte, hijo.-

-¿Cómo estás, mamá?.-

-He estado mejor.- contestó ella simplemente, volviendo a sentarse en su posición inicial y empezando de nuevo con las notas.

-Buenos días, Marie.- saludó Harry cuando ella entró en la cocina.

-Buenos días, joven.-

-¿Qué haces?.- preguntó Harry, sentándose a un lado de su madre, señalando el cuaderno en el que ella estaba escribiendo fervientemente.

-Una pequeña lista. Para no olvidar a nadie.-

Harry se inclinó sobre la mesa para ver la "pequeña lista" de su madre, que se extendía ya a más de media hoja, acumulando más de 100 nombres, por lo que él pudo calcular rápidamente. Allí se leían los nombres de los que eran los mejores amigos de su padre, unas cuantas estrellas de televisión que habían participado en sus producciones y familiares.

-¿Has visto a tu hermana, hijo?.- consultó Lilian, sin levantar la vista de la hoja en la que estaba escribiendo, anotando más y más nombres.

-No, y prefiero no hacerlo si está... con él.-

-No seas celoso, Harry.-

-No soy celoso.-

-Sí, lo eres. Si no¿porqué te molesta tanto Ronald?.-

-Porque es un bueno para nada y ella merece algo mejor.-

-¡Harry!.- la inconfundible voz de Beth se escuchó en ese momento. La joven entró en la cocina y fue a saludar a su hermano directamente en forma efusiva. Él pudo ver detrás de ella a su cuñado.

-Hola, Beth. ¿Cómo estas?.-

-No lo sé.- respondió ella sinceramente. –Un poco abrumada, creo.- agregó luego.

-Ronald.- saludó Harry, por cortesía, al tiempo que le extendía la mano al pelirrojo y se paraba.

-¡Cuñado!.- contestó él, jalando el brazo de Harry hacia él y dándole unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda que le hicieron toser. Siempre tan agradable. Harry volvió a tomar asiento, tratando de regular la respiración.

-Y tú¿cómo estas?.- preguntó Beth, sentándose a un lado de su hermano, mientras su madre continuaba con la lista.

Él calló un momento. –Sobrecargado de información.- dijo finalmente. –No estaba preparado para que esto sucediera, y todavía no sé cómo estoy supuesto a reaccionar.-

Beth alargó su mano y la entrelazó con la de él, presionándola un poco, al tiempo que le sonreía en forma torcida y triste.

-Bien, creo que ya está.- anunció Lilian un momento después. Extendió el brazo para pasarle el cuaderno a su hija. –Verifica que no falte nadie, hija, por favor. Y fíjense si quieren agregar a alguien. Le diremos luego a Carol que participe a todo el mundo.-

Con eso, salió de la cocina, dejando a sus hijos y cuñados en compañía de Marie.

Beth barrió con la mirada rápidamente la lista que su madre le había dado. –No conozco ni a la mitad de la gente que está aquí¿tú?.- le pasó el cuaderno a Harry.

Él hizo lo mismo que había hecho su hermana. -Ni a un cuarto.- y dejó el listado en el centro de la mesa. –Voy a tomar una ducha.- dijo, y se levantó para volver escaleras arriba a su cuarto.

Buscó en el armario ropa limpia y se metió rápidamente al baño.

Media hora más tarde, volvía a bajar al vestíbulo y se encontraba en la sala con su madre de nuevo.

-Hola, hijo.-

-Hola.- se sentó a su lado en el sillón y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo estas, amor?.- preguntó Lilian, mientras ponía su mano en la rodilla derecha del joven.

-Triste. Y cansado.-

-Los funerales son mañana¿te lo había dicho?.-

-No, no aún. ¿Dónde?.-

-En el centro. Ya le mandé a Carol la lista para que avise a todos.-

-¿Quiénes son todos esos que estaban en la lista?. Beth y yo no pudimos descifrar a casi ninguno, excepto la familia.-

-Formalismos.-

-¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo?.-

-No, tranquilo. Sería bueno que descanses. Supe que estuviste muy ocupado los últimos meses¿no?.-

-Sí, pero no quiero quedarme aquí. Quisiera salir a caminar un rato. Hace mucho que no estoy por aquí.-

-¿Porqué no le avisas a Beth?. Me dijo que quería hacer lo mismo anoche.-

-Está con Ronald, madre. Querrá acoplársenos.-

-Dile que no. No es tan difícil después de todo.-

-Bien, bien. Le diré. ¿Dónde está ella ahora?-

-Jardín trasero, con los perros.-

Harry se levantó y caminó por el vestíbulo. Traspasó la puerta a la izquierda de las escaleras y se encontró en el comedor, que daba a un gran ventanal, con vista al amplio jardín interno de la casa. A través del vidrio, vio a su hermana jugando con los tres rottweiler de sus padres y a Ronald sentado cómodamente en el banco blanco más allá, cerca de la fuente de agua.

Atravesó el ambiente, descorrió la hoja de vidrio transparente y salió a la frescura del día otoñal.

-Beth.- llamó.

-¿Si?.- respondió, volteándose hacia él, aún de cuclillas en el verde suelo.

-Mamá me dijo que querías salir un poco. ¿Quieres que vayamos?.-

-Oh, si.- aceptó, contenta. Caminó hasta Ronald y le dio un corto beso. –Te veo luego.-

-Pero...- empezó él.

Ella lo miró significativamente. –Te veo luego.- repitió.

Luego, se dirigió hasta Harry y entraron de nuevo en la casa. Se despidieron de su madre en la sala, dijeron que volverían en dos o tres horas más y salieron por la puerta principal.

-Así que...- empezó Harry, cuando comenzaron su caminata por el camino de adoquines que recorría el amplio jardín delantero de la propiedad. –Supe que estabas en Praga antes de esto.-

-Sí, presentando la colección de otoño.- contó, frunciendo levemente la nariz.

-¿Y cómo fue eso?. Parecía que la mayoría del periodismo de moda del mundo estaba allí por lo que vi en los noticieros.-

-No lo sé... Creo que elogian lo que hago porque a estas alturas soy un nombre hecho. Es como si quisieran criticar un cuadro de Dalí, o como si intentaran desbancar alguna película de Eastwood. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?. Como si quisieran decir que _Macbeth_ no es una obra de arte.-

-¿Porqué dices eso?.-

-Porque yo no estoy demasiado convencida con lo que hice el último año con mis diseños. Siento que les falta algo, que no reflejan lo que quiero que reflejen.-

-¿Pasa algo, Beth?.- preguntó, preocupado. Nunca antes había oído a su hermana flaquear de aquella forma, ni dudar de lo que exponía ante el mundo entero.

-No lo sé. Siento que algo no está bien con Ronald¿sabes?.- confesó.

Él se contuvo de decirle todo lo que pensaba acerca de ese tema y dejó que ella siguiera hablando, ya que percibía que ella necesitaba hacerlo.

-Ha estado muy extraño los últimos meses. Diciendo que no se siente cómodo con su vida.-

-Al fin.- se le escapó.

-¿Cómo?.-

-Nada.-

-Harry...-

-Bien, bien. Lo diré. Nunca creí que él fuera lo mejor para ti. Creo que mereces algo mejor que él.-

-¿Qué?.-

-Eso, Beth.- se detuvieron cerca de un cerco vivo que delimitaba la cancha de golf. –Creo que eres demasiado para estar con un tipo como él.-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?.- no estaba enojada, como él pensaba que lo estaría, sino que sonaba más curiosa que otra cosa. Parecía que estaba esperando desde hace tiempo tener esa charla con su hermano.

-No lo sé.- contestó él, sinceramente. –Es demasiado... no sé como decirlo.- se pasó una mano por el cabello, tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada. –Normal. Es demasiado normal.- terminó.

-¿Normal en qué sentido?.-

-No sé en qué sentido, Beth. Es... trabaja en la bolsa, por favor. Es demasiado capitalista para esta familia.-

Beth se rió suavemente.

-¿Es eso lo que no te gusta de él?.-

-Ronald es... es demasiado diferente a nosotros.-

-Y por eso es que me gusta tanto estar con él. Creo que funciona como un cable a tierra para mí¿sabes?. Me baja de esa nube a la que suelen subirme.-

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes que está mal entonces?-

-Siento que él no está contento. Y eso me hace pensar que tal vez sea yo la que no lo hace feliz. Lo que me hace sentir incompleta, como si no estuviera cumpliendo con lo que debería¿comprendes?.-

Harry asintió levemente, tratando de que el planteo de su hermana encajara en su cerebro de alguna manera. Miró a los lados y vio que aún estaban parados junto al cerco vivo.

-¿Golf?.- preguntó, empezando a caminar otra vez, hacia la tranquera que les permitiría ingresar.

°°°°°

Tres horas más tarde, los hermanos volvían a salir por la baja puerta de madera, habiendo tenido una charla y un gran partido de su deporte favorito que los había puesto al día después de casi dos años de encuentros muy esporádicos que no les habían permitido hacerlo antes.

Caminaron de nuevo por el camino de adoquines.

-Creo que deberías llamar a la compañía y consultar si te pueden dar algún tipo de información para contactarla.- aconsejó Beth. Harry le había comentado sobre Ginny y de las ganas que tenía de volver a verla, por alguna razón inexplicable. –Después de todo, eres Harry Potter. Dudo que se nieguen a darte los datos que solicites, sean cuales sean.-

-Sí, lo sé. Pero sería demasiado fácil. Además¿qué le diría?. Hola, Ginny. Mira, pedí tu teléfono en la compañía de trenes porque necesito verte otra vez. No sé porqué, ni para qué, pero simplemente necesito hacerlo.- pausó un momento antes de continuar. –No sería una conversación normal y ella pensaría que tengo algún problema de orden neurológico, o algo parecido.-

-No lo creo, pero piénsalo.-

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que Harry volvió a hablar.

-No sé si es el momento adecuado para decirlo, pero papá me pidió que no lo enterráramos cuando muriera.-

-¿Cómo?.- preguntó Beth, parando sus pasos súbitamente.

-Dijo que quería que arrojáramos sus cenizas en el Rin. En el último salto, en Basilea.- contó, bajando la mirada.

La muchacha calló unos minutos.

-Mamá morirá cuando se lo digamos. Sabes lo religiosa que es.-

-Sí, lo sé. Pero hay que hacerlo. Es lo que papá quería.-

-Sí, de eso no hay duda. Hay que hacerlo ahora, porque está organizando todo fervientemente para mañana. Hay que frenar su carro.-

-Vamos.-

Terminaron de recorrer el camino de piedra unos cinco minutos más tarde y volvieron a entrar en la casa familiar. Buscaron a Lilian en la sala, pero no estaba allí. Fueron a la cocina a consultar con Marie dónde estaba.

-Está en el ático con el joven Ronald.- contestó el ama de llaves. –Dijeron que estaban buscando cosas del señor James para mañana.-

-Gracias.- agradeció Harry, antes de volver a salir con su hermana por la puerta.

Subieron por las escaleras hasta el primer rellano y luego giraron a la izquierda, para tomar una escalera secundaria por la que subieron dos pisos más, hasta encontrar en la mitad del pasillo una tercer escalera que se extendía desde una trampilla abierta en el techo. Subieron por ella y se encontraron con Lilian y Ronald, revolviendo baúles viejos.

-Oh, esto estaría bien.- decía la mujer, extendiendo frente a ella una pequeña camiseta del seleccionado inglés de fútbol. –Él la amaba cuando niño.- comentó.

-Hola.- saludó Harry en voz fuerte, al ver que ninguno de los dos se percataba de que su hermana y él acababan de llegar.

-Oh, Harry, Beth. Estábamos juntando cosas para mañana. Pienso que será un bonito homenaje a su padre.-

-Sí... nosotros también.- intervino Beth. –Pero tenemos que hablar contigo, madre. ¿Ronald?.-

El joven comprendió la indirecta rápidamente y bajó por la endeble escalera, dejando a lo que quedaba de la familia Potter reunida en el ático.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó rápidamente Lilian, al notar cierto nerviosismo en los rostros de sus hijos.

-Verás...- empezó Harry, pero rápidamente calló. No sabía cómo decírselo, porque sabía que no reaccionaría nada bien. Más considerando lo sensible que debía estar por razones evidentes.

Beth lo miró de reojo y comprendió que él no podía hacerlo. Tomó las riendas del asunto.

-Es sobre papá.-

-¿Qué...?.-

-Él quería ser cremado después de muerto. Quería que arrojáramos sus cenizas en el Rin, mamá.-

Lilian abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Qué?.-

-Me lo dijo hace años en Basilea.- contó Harry, esperando que su madre no tomara demasiado dramáticamente las novedades.

-¿Y porqué no me lo dijo a mí?.- preguntó, indignada.

-No lo sabemos. Suponemos que sabía que la idea no te gustaría demasiado. No le gustaba pelear contigo.-

-Oh...-

Los tres callaron, tratando de asimilar toda la información que les había caído encima los últimos dos días: James Potter se había ido para no volver, ellos debían quemar sus restos y viajar a Suiza, para tirar lo único que quedaría de su paso por el mundo al Rin.

-Bien, creo que es lo que tendremos que hacer.- dijo finalmente Lilian. –Si eso es lo que James quería, es lo que haremos.-

°°°°°

Al día siguiente, los pocos habitantes de la mansión Potter despertaron temprano para arreglar los últimos detalles del velatorio de James.

Cerca del mediodía, los cuatro –Harry, Lilian, Beth y Ronald- fueron conducidos a la sala de sepelios en el centro de Toulouse por uno de los chofer de la familia.

Allí, terminaron de ultimar pequeñeces y ubicaron en forma cronológica los objetos más apreciados por James en el vestíbulo. Una hora más tarde, los que habían sido participados al "último adiós" por la asistente personal de la familia, Carol, comenzaron a llegar, con sus producidos trajeados y condolencias correspondientes.

Después de media hora de recibir dramáticos pésames y estrechar manos desconocidas, Harry comenzó a cansarse de tanta presión social y decidió hacer una excursión al baño.

Cerró la puerta y puso la traba manual. Se sentó en el taburete y escondió la cara entre las manos, agotado.

Toda su vida había estado en contra de esos ridículos velatorios, en los que la familia del difunto estaba obligada a convivir por horas con rostros –en su mayoría- extraños y –la mayor parte del tiempo- de falsa pena.

Tomando aire en un profundo suspiro, volvió a destrabar la puerta y salió. Se arregló el traje frente al espejo y volvió a ser partícipe de la agradable fiesta.

Sin embargo, soportó sólo otros veinte minutos. La llegada de su odiosa prima –que por cierto había estado enamorada de él toda su infancia, y no lo había dejado vivir tranquilo durante la misma- lo saturó, por lo que decidió ir a tomar un trago al bar que su madre había dispuesto para los borrachos tíos bonachones de la familia.

Pidió un wisky doble y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre un sillón de tapiz violeta un poco más allá.

-Definitivamente, el destino está encargándose de encontrarnos.- dijo una voz dulce y cantarina a su lado.

Giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia un lado y encontró a Ginny sentada a su lado, piernas cruzadas, tomando lentamente de su copa de champagne.

°°°°°

_Gracias a **natyyy, SpyWitch**, **Anahí**, **Neckna** (no, no esta basada en la película. Y si, cada uno tiene impresiones diferentes cuando va a un lugar desconocido), **Alejandra13**, **Ana, tabatas** y **marce** por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior. _

_Toda sugerencia, critica, tomatazo, ramo de flores (?) será recibido cordialmente en ese pequeño lugarcito que se llama **review**, al que pueden acceder con un simple click en **GO. **Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Gracias a todos por haber leído! _

_Adío!_


	3. Primos

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es totalmente inventado, inspirado por el trailer y las fotografías promocionales de "Elizabethtown", película de Cameron Crowe. Sin fines de lucro.**

**3. Primos**

_-Definitivamente, el destino está encargándose de encontrarnos.- dijo una voz dulce y cantarina a su lado.  
__Giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia un lado y encontró a Ginny sentada a su lado, piernas cruzadas, tomando lentamente de su copa de champagne._

Él la miró un momento, cerciorándose de que realmente fuera ella y no un producto de su imaginación (que, supuso, podría haberse puesto a trabajar luego de su charla con Beth en el campo de golf).

-Hola.- saludó, después de unos momentos, cordial.

-Hola.- correspondió ella, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa. –Qué sorpresa encontrarlo aquí.-

-Lo mismo digo.-

-Vine con una tía. Estoy de visita en su casa y me pidió que la acompañara.-

-¿Quién es ella?. Tal vez la conozca.-

Ginny se volteó y buscó a alguien con la mirada por todo el lugar.

-Allí.- dijo finalmente, señalando con un dedo a la sección _Juventud_ de James. –La mujer pelirroja.-

Harry miró por encima de su hombro hacia donde ella señalaba. Vio a Ronald hablando con la mujer, a quien él reconoció como la suegra de su hermana.

-¿La madre de Ronald?.-

-Si, exactamente.-

-Él es la pareja de mi hermana¿no lo sabías?.-

-No.- por algún motivo, esa respuesta agradó notablemente a Harry. –Digamos que no tengo con Ronald lo que se llama una relación filial. No tengo la más mínima idea de su vida.- pausó un momento y luego prosiguió. –Nos odiamos desde muy pequeños y casi no hablamos siquiera.-

-¿Porqué es eso?.-

-Ésa es una larga historia. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?.-

-Sólo Harry, por favor.- pidió él, al escuchar el trata que ella la daba al hablar. -¿Recuerdas que comenté que mi padre había muerto, en el tren?.-

-Oh, lo lamento.- se disculpó ella, recordando esa información y cayendo en la cuenta de que estaba en el funeral de James Potter, a pesar de que su tía se lo había dicho antes de salir de su casa para dirigirse allí. –No sabía que ustedes estaban emparentados, a pesar de que lo debe saber medio mundo por el renombre de los dos¿no es cierto?. Aunque no parezca, por lo del otro día en la estación, soy un poco despistada para esas cosas.-

-Lo prefiero así.-

Luego de eso, los dos callaron.

-¿Cómo está?.- preguntó Ginny luego de un rato. –Estás, perdón.- se corrigió un momento después.

-No lo sé. Creo que conmocionado es la palabra que lo define mejor. Todo ha sucedido muy repentinamente.-

-Oh.- soltó ella, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo en Toulouse?.-

-No, sólo dos semanas. Son las vacaciones que tengo en la empresa cada seis meses, sumado a algunos días esporádicos entre medio de algunos viajes. ¿Usted?.-

-No creo que me quede más de un par de días. Dejé mucho trabajo esperándome en Londres.-

-Tal vez debería considerar el tomar unas vacaciones¿no lo cree?. Más después de este inesperado acontecimiento.-

-¿Porqué me tratas de Ud.?.-

-No lo sé. Supongo que es la costumbre, sumado a que no lo conozco.-

-¿No me conoces?. Nos hemos visto dos veces en tres días, no nos subestimes.- bromeó. Ella rió y él sintió una extraña corriente cálida recorriendo su columna vertebral.

-¿Harry?.- llamó Beth detrás de ellos.

Él se giró y miró a su hermana por encima del hombro. –Hola, Beth. Déjame presentarte a Ginny, la prima de Ronald. Ginny, ella es Beth, mi hermana y la novia de tu primo.-

-Un gusto.- saludó la chica Potter, cordialmente, mientras le extendía una mano a la otra chica.

-Igualmente.- correspondió Ginny, devolviendo el gesto. –Es una lástima que no nos hayamos conocido antes.-

En ese momento, llegó Ronald y se unió a la conversación.

-Hola, Ginny.- saludó, con una cínica sonrisa. –Tanto tiempo. Que lugar extraño para encontrarte¿no crees?.-

-Hola, Ronald, querido primo.-

Cruzaron un par de miradas desafiantes y, luego de unos segundos, Harry decidió cortar con la incómoda situación.

-¿Necesitabas algo, Beth?.-

-Mamá te necesita.- dijo, dejando al fin de mirar alternativamente a Ginny y a Ronald.

-Bien. Si me disculpan.- se levantó y, antes de ir a reunirse con su madre, le dedicó una sonrisa inconsciente a Ginny.

Caminó por el salón, esquivando a gente con cada paso y buscó a su madre con la mirada. La encontró un poco más allá, en la parte derecha del salón, también moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, aparentemente buscándolo.

-¡Harry!.- llamó. Se acercó casi corriendo a él y le habló en un apremiante susurro: -Necesito que detengas a los periodistas en la entrada. Los de seguridad dicen que alegan que el lugar es público y que debemos dejarlos pasar.- explicó, angustiada. –Por favor, cariño, haz algo.- pidió.

-Tranquila, yo me encargo.- aseguró Harry.

Luego, se dirigió a la entrada. Traspasó la puerta de madera que separaba el salón de su padre de los demás y bajó las escaleras delante suyo para llegar al vestíbulo del edificio y encontrarse allí con el desagradable espectáculo: los corpulentos hombres de seguridad formaban una especie de valla humana, reteniendo a una multitud de periodistas que intentaban acceder a las escaleras.

Una de ellos giró la cabeza hacia Harry cuando lo escuchó bajar y exclamó por encima del griterío:

-¡No quieren irse!. ¡Exigen que los dejemos pasar!.-

Él tomó aire, hinchándolo los pulmones, y habló con una voz clara y fuerte, que detuvo en forma casi inmediata la protesta de reporteros y fotógrafos.

-¡Señores!- apeló. Cuando obtuvo el silencio correspondiente, prosiguió. –Están turbando el velatorio de mi padre, por si no lo han notado. Les agradecería que se retiraran. Inmediatamente.- exigió, usando esa voz de la que ni él mismo se conocía propietario, muy parecida a la que James solía utilizar con sus hijos cuando ellos habían cometido alguna travesura.

-Este es un lugar público. ¡Deben dejarnos pasar!.- gritó alguien, que Harry no pudo identificar en la multitud.

-¿Desde cuando un lugar por el que he pagado es público?.- refutó, hablando con la misma tenebrosa voz de antes.

Nadie replicó. Harry se giró hacia el hombre de seguridad que lo había puesto al tanto de la situación cuando él había bajado. –Asegúrese de que todos salgan.-

-Sí, señor.-

Los periodistas comenzaron a protestar de nuevo, abucheando y gritando. Pero de nada les sirvió: Seguridad ya los empujaba hacia fuera, cumpliendo con las ordenes de quien los había contratado.

Harry se volteó y volvió a subir por las escaleras de madera, pensando en cuán inusual era en él ese tipo de actitud. Concluyó que había ciertas cosas que simplemente lo sacaban de sus casillas y una de ellas era justamente la falta de respeto que la mayoría del periodismo tenía para con su familia y para con él mismo.

Cuando volvió a ingresar en la sala destinada a su padre, Harry buscó de nuevo a su madre con la mirada. Ella lo vio ingresar antes y se dirigió directamente a él.

-¿Y bien?.- apremió.

-Tranquila. Los de seguridad están encargándose de sacarlos.- comunicó, acariciando el cabello de su madre con una mano.

-Oh, gracias, hijo.- soltó la mujer, aliviada. Tomó la cara de su hijo entre sus manos y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. –No sé qué haría sin ti aquí.-

Él le sonrió en forma complaciente, aceptando por enésima vez en su vida lo exagerada que su madre podía llegar a ser.

La madre de Ronald, Molly, se acercó a ellos.

-Lilian, nosotras nos vamos.-

Harry se volteó hacia la mujer y vio detrás de ella a Ginny despidiéndose de Beth y de su primo.

El joven se alejó de su madre, dejándola saludando a Molly, y se acercó a los otros tres.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?.- preguntó a Ginny en voz baja, tratando de que su hermana y Ronald no escucharan. Por supuesto, no funcionó, pero los otros dos entendieron que debían dejarlos solos. Se alejaron y Harry pudo hablar libremente.

-No sé porqué, pero me agradas en una forma increíble.- declaró, yendo directamente al grano y provocando que Ginny se sonrojara violentamente. La chica sonrió.

-Usted a mi también.-

-Por favor, no me llames así.- pidió él, poniendo cara de niño malcriado a quien no le han concedido un capricho.

Ella volvió a soltar una pequeña sonrisa. –Tú también a mi, Harry.- cambió sus palabras.

-Estaba preguntándome su puedo invitarte a cenar antes de irme de aquí.- continuó Harry, haciendo que ella se sonrojara más aún. Ginny se quedó callada, mirando al suelo. -¿Qué dices?.-

-¿Ginny?.- Molly se había acercado a ellos. –Debemos irnos, linda.-

-Dame un segundo.- pidió Ginny. –En seguida voy.-

-Bien.- aceptó la mujer. –Adiós, Harry. Cuídate.-

-Gracias por venir, Molly.-

La mujer se alejó entonces y Ginny volvió a mirar a Harry.

-Me encantaría.- aceptó.

-¿Sí?.- quiso confirmar él, de repente sonando más emocionado de lo normal.

-Por supuesto.- aseguró ella, sonriéndole de nuevo.

-Te llamaré, entonces.-

-Está bien. Estaré en la casa de mi tía. Deja un mensaje si no estoy¿si?.-

-Bien.-

Ginny lo miró, dubitativa.

-Tengo... tengo que irme.-

Harry le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. –Muchas gracias por haber venido.-

-No necesitas hacer eso.- contestó ella, mirándolo tristemente. –Adiós.-

-Adiós.-

Él la vio alejarse y llegar donde su tía. Las dos caminaron entre la multitud, hasta que él las perdió de vista.

Giró sobre sus talones, con una sonrisa inconsciente en el rostro. Cerca de una esquina, vio a Beth, que había estado observando la escena. Su hermana se rió ante su actitud y se acercó a él.

-Era ella¿no es cierto?. La chica del tren.-

-Sí, era ella.-

-Y¿qué pasa entre ustedes?.-

-No lo sé. Me agrada.-

-Si, eso he podido notarlo, vivaracho. ¿Crees que tenga futuro?.-

-No lo sé. Lo que creo es que es demasiado pronto para siquiera pensar en eso¿no es cierto?.-

-Ajá.- Beth lo miró y luego le dio un fuerte abrazo. -¿Cómo estás?.-

-Raro. Muy triste y muy contento a la vez.-

Beth le sonrió melancólicamente y luego lo tomó de la mano. –Vamos. Mamá quiere empezar con los memoriales.-

°°°°°

Horas más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su cama, mirando al techo, incapaz de dormir.

Había pasado todo el día en la sala de velatorios, conversando con gente que apenas conocía y con otras a las que conocía demasiado bien como para querer charlar con ellas.

Para coronar el hermoso día, las últimas dos horas las había pasado en el salón principal del edificio velatorio, escuchando anécdotas que la gente que había asistido compartía con su padre, discursos llenos de sentimentalismos que retrataban a un James que él jamás había conocido.

Suponía que todos los presentes aquella tarde conocían una versión diferente de su padre, aunque él sabía que la única verdadera y genuina era la que él tenía grabada en su memoria.

Pero no todo aquel día había resultado tan desastroso como parecía: el haber encontrado casualmente a Ginny había cambiado la perspectiva.

La chica tenía algo que él simplemente no podía explicar, ni catalogar, pero que aún así le encantaba. Y era eso justamente lo que lo obligaba a querer pasar más tiempo con ella, llegar a conocerla mejor si las circunstancias se lo permitían.

Para eso, había tenido que ser amigable con Ronald por un rato, para lograr conseguir el número de teléfono de la casa de su madre. Luego de escuchar por más de media hora las historias nefastas que Ronald tenía para contarle acerca de su prima, finalmente lo consiguió. El papel blanco en el que lo había anotado estaba sobre el escritorio, a un lado del teléfono inalámbrico, bajo la lámpara de mesa.

Decidió que no había motivo por el cual sentirse tan nervioso. Después de todo, podía decirse que tenía una vasta experiencia en cuanto a citas, y en realidad no había una razón coherente por la cual aquella en específico lo inquietara tanto.

Pero ese pensamiento fue rápidamente reemplazado por otro, que le decía que aquella no sería una cita más, como su parte racional y científica quería hacerle creer. Había algo en ella... algo especial que él no había visto en ninguna otra chica antes.

Se volteó sobre sí y miró hacia el escritorio, al papel escrito con tinta roja. ¿A dónde la llevaría?. Repasó mentalmente todos los restaurantes de Toulouse y los que él consideraba apropiados para la ocasión. Su lista se redujo a tres nombres y entonces decidió consultar con Beth al día siguiente cuál era el más propicio.

Pensando en eso, en cabelleras rojizas y ojos verdes, sintió cómo sus párpados comenzaban a caer sobre sus ojos y lo introducían en una profunda oscuridad.

Pronto, estaba dormido.

°°°°°

_Gracias a **SpyWitch**, **tabatas**, **Anahí, Landoms 182**, **RosAngels **(la respuesta a tu pregunta está en tu review) y a **Ana** por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior._

_Mil perdones por la demora!. Pronto el nuevo capitulo!._

_Toda sugerencia, critica, tomatazo, ramo de flores (?) será recibido cordialmente en ese pequeño lugarcito que se llama **review**, al que pueden acceder con un simple click en **GO. **Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo!_

_Adío!_


	4. Decisiones muy, muy importantes

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es totalmente inventado, inspirado por el trailer y las fotografías promocionales de "Elizabethtown", película de Cameron Crowe. Sin fines de lucro.**

**4. Decisiones muy, muy importantes**

_-Estaba preguntándome su puedo invitarte a cenar antes de irme de aquí.- continuó Harry, haciendo que ella se sonrojara más aún. Ginny se quedó callada, mirando al suelo. -¿Qué dices?.- _

_-Me encantaría.- aceptó._

_Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo. ¿Cuán complicado puede llegar a ser?. Lo único que tienes que hacer, es levantar el tubo y marcar unos cuantos números. ¿Qué puede salir mal?._

Con un suspiro, miró por enésima vez el papel en el que había anotado el teléfono de la casa de la madre de su cuñado. La última media hora, la había pasado sentado a un lado de la mesa del teléfono, debatido entre sus ganas de hablar con Ginny otra vez y sus nervios en punta.

_Vamos, no es tan difícil. Sólo levantas el tubo, así. Luego marcas el número, así. Y luego cortas antes de que atiendan, así, para que no sepan que eras tú_.

Reprimió sus ganas de darse un golpe en la cabeza. No podía explicar por qué le costaba tanto hacer aquello, si era sólo un llamado telefónico común y silvestre.

Miró el reloj de la pared. Eran las tres. Con un respingo, se dio cuenta de que debería poner el pie en el acelerador si quería llevar a comer a Ginny aquella misma noche.

Con esa idea en su mente, volvió a levantar el tubo del teléfono y marcó los números con decisión. Luego de tres tonos, lo atendieron.

"¿Hola?"

Él no respondió. La voz no quería salir de su garganta.

"Hola", repitieron del otro lado.

"Hola", contestó finalmente. "¿Podrá hablar con Ginny, por favor?", pidió. Hablaba despacio, como si tuviera que pensar detalladamente cada palabra que decía para no equivocarse de sonido.

"Ella no está ahora," la espalda de Harry se arqueó hacia delante y sus hombros se juntaron más a su torso. "¿Quiere que le diga algo?".

"No... no, está bien", atinó a decir. "¿A qué hora puedo encontrarla?".

"No sabría decirle con precisión . salió de compras con la señora Molly esta mañana y ninguna de las dos ha regresado aún".

"Oh, bien. La llamaré más tarde entonces".

"¿Quién habla, por favor?"

"Harry. Harry Potter".

°°°°°

Resultó ser que Molly Weasley era muy indecisa a la hora de comprar, o que tenía una larga lista deseos, pues ella y su sobrina tardaron en volver a casa.

Cuando lo hicieron, cerca de las seis, el ama de llames las recibió en la puerta y las ayudó a ubicar sus compras en la sala.(1)

Las dos mujeres de dejaron caer sobre los sillones y soltaron sendos suspiros, casi sincronizados.

"Había olvidado lo _stresante_ que podía llegar a ser salir de compras contigo, tía", comentó Ginny.

La otra mujer no respondió: estaba demasiado cansada como para hacerlo.

"Creo que tomaré un baño antes de la cena", dijo Molly, de pronto. Se levantó y caminó en dirección al vestíbulo. Antes de salir, se volteó hacia Ginny. "Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, querida", recomendó, emprendiendo la marcha otra vez.

Ginny, que no estaba acostumbrada a tanto formalismo, hizo un gesto con la mano a espaldas de su tía, al tiempo que un _Ni que estuviera loca_ susurrado salía de su boca.

Entonces, entró Julia, el ama de llaves, y se dirigió a ella.

"Señorita, esta tarde ha recibido la llamada de señor Harry Potter, cera de las tres".

La chica sonrió ampliamente al escuchar eso. Había pensado que él tal vez tardaría más en conseguir el número de la casa y llamarla.

"¿Dejó algo dicho?", preguntó con interés.

"No, sólo dijo que llamaría más tarde, como de hecho lo hizo. A las cinco."

Ginny volvió a sonreír, esta vez negando lentamente con la cabeza. _Sí que está ansioso_.

"La segunda vez dijo que llamaría en una hora, lo cual significa...", en ese momento, se escuchó el resonar de los múltiples teléfonos en la casa, incluido el de la sala, instalado en una mesita cerca del sillón en el que Ginny estaba sentada.

Ella y Julia lo miraron fijamente por un momento, hasta que la segunda caminó resuelta hacia él con la clara intención de atender, al ver que la primera no iba a hacerlo.

"No, deja", la frenó Ginny, antes de que Julia respondiera, poniendo la mano derecha sobre el teléfono. "Yo contesto, gracias", dijo, al tiempo que el aparato volvía a sonar.

Julia se retiró con un _Con permiso_ y entonces Ginny respondió.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola, quisiera saber si Ginny ya ha regresado".

"Sí, la señorita ha vuelto ya. ¿Quién habla ahí?", contestó Ginny, poniendo la voz ceremoniosa que hubiera utilizado un recepcionista en aquellos sofisticados hoteles de París.

"Ehm... Soy Harry Potter, quién ha llamado antes¿recuerda?".

"Oh, sí, recuerdo", y se quedó callada. Podía escuchar la respiración nerviosa del joven al otro lado de la línea.

"Y... Bueno, podría... ¿Hablar con ella?", preguntó, desconcertado.

Ginny no pudo contenerse y rió estridentemente. Cuando se calmó, pudo responder.

"Hola, Harry", saludó, utilizando su verdadera voz.

"¿Eras tú?".

"Ajá".

"Pero qué bromista has salido¿no?".

"No pude evitarlo, lo lamento".

"¿Cómo estás, de todos modos?"

"Bien, gracias. Aunque un poco cansada".

"Oh, creo que mis planes deberán esperar para otro día, entonces".

"¿Qué planes?"

"Bueno... Creí que, bueno, tú sabes..."

"¿Qué?"

"Ehm, bueno, que tal vez nosotros podríamos, bueno..."

"Cuanta introducción. Espero que lo que tengas para proponer valga la pena".

"Bueno, quería saber... si podemos cenar juntos".

Ginny se quedó callada, el tubo en su mano. Aunque Harry había dicho que lo haría, ella jamás había considerado como real la posibilidad de esa comida, y menos tan pronto.

A pesar de es, la idea le agradaba. Y mucho.

"No tengo problema con eso".

"¿De verdad?".

"Por supuesto que no"

"Bien, eso me alegra".

Ginny sonrió tontamente al escuchar ese comentario.

"¿Estaría abusando si te pidiera que fuera esta noche?", preguntó Harry.

"¿Esta noche?".

"Sí, esta noche. Aunque comprenderé que quieras dejarlo para otro día. Me has dicho que te sentías un poco cansada."

La chica consideró sus palabras. Era cierto, estaba exhausta, pero tenía muchísimas ganas de volver a verlo, en una situación menos comprometido que la última. Aunque no iba a morirse si no salí con él es noche, aceptó su invitación gustosamente.

"¿Está bien si paso a buscarte a las ocho?"

"Sí, perfecto"

"Bien. Entonces te veo luego¿si?"

"¡Pero si no tienes la dirección!"

"No te preocupes, se la pido a Ronald".

"No. No lo metas en el medio, por favor. Anota".

°°°°°

Nerviosa, sin saber exactamente por qué, salió del baño a las siete y diez.

Le había avisado a si su tía que no cenaría con ella aquel día hacía un rato, cuando había subido las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto. Molly había preguntado, evidentemente, a dónde tenía pensado ir, puesto que no tenía conocimiento de que Ginny tuviera amigos en Toulouse.

"Voy a comer con... alguien", había respondido ella, evasiva.

Molly había levantado una ceja en señal de sospecha, pero Ginny no había revelado nada más.

"Bien. Dile a Harry que envíe saludos a su casa de parte mía¿si?".

Abrió el armario y suspiró. Debía encontrar, entre lo poco que había llevado, algún atuendo adecuado para la situación.

Seleccionó varias mudas, pero todas le parecían demasiado informales, a pesar de que no tenía idea de dónde irían a cenar. (_Pero estamos en Toulouse, y es de noche_, pensó.)

Finalmente, luego de diversas evaluaciones, se quedó con dos opciones: podía utilizar una pollera negra de satén (que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas), con una blusa azul de _Lycra_, con unas sandalias abiertas a juego; o, en su defecto, tenía como opción una amplia pollera colorada, ribeteada y bordada con estilo hindú y una remera negra con escote en V (_Bastante generoso para una primera cita_, pensó). Ninguna de las dos opciones terminaba a de convencerla. Después de pasar más de veinte minutos frente al espejo, muy indecisa (más de lo que ella misma podía soportar estar), decidió que lo mejor sería pedir consejo a Molly: no conocía a nadie que tuviera más estilo que su tía.

Salió de su cuarto y caminó por el pasillo hasta que llegó a la habitación de Molly: tocó la puerta y su tía apareció detrás de la misma.

"¿Pasa algo, querida?", preguntó, poniéndose un aro dorado en la oreja derecha.

"Sí. No sé qué demonios podemos usar, porque no sé a dónde iremos.-

"Oh. Este es un claro caso para _Súper Molly_". Las dos rieron con ganas ante el comentario y caminaron de nuevo al cuarto de Ginny.

Una vez allí, Molly evaluó lo que su sobrina había considerado como posibilidad.

"Mmmm...", vaciló, mirando detenidamente los conjuntos. "No están mal, pero creo que no es lo indicado. ¿Dónde está el vestido que compramos hoy?".

"¿Vestido?. ¿Qué vestido?", preguntó Ginny, confundida.

"El vestido azul, Ginny".

"Oh". Lo había olvidado. Aquella mañana, Molly se había empeñado en comprárselo, pero ella no estaba muy contenta con la idea (no porque no le gustara la prenda, sino porque no le agradaban los obsequios que no tenía una razón específica). Supuso que por eso no lo había considerado siquiera como posibilidad. "Está abajo, supongo".

"Iré por él", anunció la mujer, y salió del cuarto.

Mientras esperaba que su tía regresara, Ginny revisó el maquillaje que tenía disponible, corroborando que tenía lo necesario. Luego, cepilló su cabello, para que el mismo no se secara como quisiera y luego ella no tuviera que batallar contra una bola enredada de pelos.

A las ocho menos cinco, Molly estaba dando el visto bueno a su apariencia:

Había optado finalmente por el vestido. La parte superior era bien ajustaba al cuerpo, si mangas. Luego, a partir de la cadera, la tela aumentaba para dar paso a una falda que se extendía en corte _evasse_, hasta las rodillas de la muchacha.

Sus pies estaban calzados en unos zapatos negros, que tapaban los dedos y los talones, pero no el empeine.

Como accesorios, Ginny llevaba un collar de cuentas negro y un sobre también negro como cartera.

Se había maquillado poco, utilizando delineador negro para los ojos y un leve toque de sombra azul para sus párpados.

Su cabellos, finalmente dominado, estaba sostenido en un prolija cola de caballo, no demasiado tirante.

"Te ves maravillosa", elogió Molly, dando aplausos pequeños y emocionados.

°°°°°

Estacionó el auto frente a la casa y apagó el motor. Respiró profundo un par de veces y bajó. Oprimió el botón de la alarma en el control remoto en su mano y la misma se accionó, provocando un ruido mecánico con el cual las trabas de seguridad bajaron, asegurando las puertas.

Caminó, vacilante, despacio. Subió los escalones de piedra y se encontró frente a la puerta. Con un último suspiro, como si estuviera tomando coraje, tocó tres veces la puerta con la gran arandela dorada dispuesta para tal fin y esperó. Segundos más tarde, el ama de llaves abrió.

"Buenas noches", saludó la mujer, cordial.

"Buenas noches", respondió él. "Vengo a buscar a Ginny", anunció, para luego tragar fuerte.

El motivo de tal comportamiento, era que Harry estaba más nervioso que nunca. No podía recordar una ocasión en la que hubiera tenido que procesar tanto mentalmente sus acciones antes de llevarlas a cabo. No sabía qué era lo que había ocurrido esa vez, pero tampoco estaba demasiado interesado en averiguarlo: en cierto modo, se sentía... _bien._

"Le avisaré. Pase, por favor", invitó, abriendo la puerta y cediéndole el paso.

Harry entró en la casa y se quedó parado en el vestíbulo, sobrecogido, como si él mismo no hubiera vivido en una casa muy parecida a esa la mayor parte de su vida, mientras Julia se retiraba escaleras arriba.

Unos minutos más tarde, Julia volvió a bajar del piso superior, pero no se detuvo a decirle nada: siguió su camino directamente hacia la cocina. Casi inmediatamente después, Molly bajó también las escaleras.

"Hola, Harry, querido", saludó, dándole un coqueto beso en la mejilla. "Ginny baja enseguida".

"Gracias".

Y entonces, en el descanso de las escaleras, apareció ella. Involuntariamente, Harry abrió la boca en un gesto de incredulidad.

Ginny bajó las escaleras y se reunió con él.

"Hola", saludó.

"Ho-Hola", respondió él, para luego cerrar la boca.

"¿Vamos?".

"Sí, sí. Vamos".

°°°°°

1: A pesar de que no conozco el real, el Toulouse de esta historia deben imaginarlo como las áreas residenciales australianas: casonas unifamiliares, con mucho pero mucho espacio verde en medio de ellas. Gente _pudiente_ vive en este Toulouse, si lo quieren poner así.

_Gracias a **SpyWitch, jamesandmolly, RosAngels**, **Ana** y a** kikadlc** por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior. _

_Toda sugerencia, critica, tomatazo, ramo de flores (?) será recibido cordialmente en ese pequeño lugarcito que se llama **review**, al que pueden acceder con un simple click en **GO. **Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo!_

_Adío!_


	5. Conversando con Beth

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros deJK Rowling es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es completamente inventado, inspirado por el trailer y las fotografías promocionales de "Elizabethtown", película de Cameron Crowe . Sin fines de lucro.**

**5. Conversando con Beth **

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado. Se levantó y se desperezó. Bostezó una vez más y se metió al baño. Se duchó y, otra vez en el cuarto, se vistió para bajar a desayunar.

En la cocina, encontró a Beth comiendo una tostada y leyendo el diario.

"Buen día, Don Juan", saludó ella.

Harry la ignoró. "Buenos días, Marie".

"Buenos días, joven", respondió la mujer desde atrás de la mesada. "¿Se le ofrece algo especial para desayunar?"

"Sólo un jugo de naranjas, por favor".

Se sentó en la mesa junto a Beth y tomó otro diario de la pila que había en la esquina de la misma. Lo hojeó distraídamente.

"¿Cómo te fue anoche?", preguntó Beth después de unos minutos. "Me fui a dormir tarde y tú aún no habías vuelto", comentó como al pasar, mientras levantaba su taza de café, para luego tomar un sorbo de ella.

"No sé cómo me fue", respondió él sinceramente, sin despegar la vista del diario en su mano, a pesar de que en realidad no estaba leyéndolo ni tenía intención alguna de hacerlo. "Estaba condenadamente nervioso".

"¿Nervioso?. ¿Tú?. ¿Tú, nervioso?", exclamó Beth, sorprendida. "¿Dónde está Harry, por favor?", preguntó dramáticamente.

Él la miró con cansancio. "Deja eso", pidió seriamente.

Beth borró su sonrisa y frunció el entrecejo. "¿Estabas nervioso?. ¿Por qué?. Nunca antes lo habías estado cuando salías con una chica, a menos que estuvieras por terminar con ellas".

"Lo sé. Yo tampoco lo entiendo". Marie se acercó a la mesa y depositó frente a él su vaso de jugo. "Muchas gracias, Marie".

"No es nada".

"¿Dónde fueron?", quiso saber Beth.

"Al Rizt".

"Buena elección. ¿Por qué no sabes cómo te fue?".

"Porque no era conciente de lo que hacía". Tomó un sorbo de su jugo. "Tiré una copa de vino y manché todo el mantel", contó, avergonzado.

"¿Hiciste eso en el Rizt!", preguntó exclamando su hermana, horrorizada. "¿En el Rizt!"

-.-.-.-.-

Harry y Ginny descendieron al fin del auto de él. El viaje no había sido tortuoso, pero tampoco había sido el más agradable del mundo. Casi habían chocado con otros dos automóviles porque Harry manejaba pensando en otra cosa y no habían cruzado muchas palabras durante el periplo. Nada mal.

Harry le entregó las llaves al Valet Parking mientras otro empleado le abría la puerta a Ginny y ella descendía. Harry le ofreció una mano cordialmente y caminaron hasta la entrada del restaurante. Un hombre vestido de smoking detrás de un atril les preguntó a nombre de quién estaba hecha su reserva. Harry dio sus datos y el hombre lo buscó en la lista. Cuando lo encontró, llamó por su walkie-talkie a otro hombre que salió del salón y los invitó a pasar al mismo con un_ Buenas noches, señorita, caballero._

Pasaron y, dentro, un tercer hombre les recepcionó los abrigos. Ginny miró alrededor, sobrecogida. Nunca había visto tanto lujo y tantas atenciones juntas, a pesar de que pertenecía a una clase social bien_acomodada_

El segundo hombre los condujo hasta su mesa, en el sector_no fumadores_ . Ginny reparó en que el piso estaba recubierto con una alfombra colorada de aspecto delicado. Por alguna razón, se arrepintió de no haber elegido zapatos altos para la ocasión.

Se sentaron y un mozo se acercó rápidamente a preguntar qué era lo que iban a tomar.

"¿Vino está bien contigo?" consultó Harry a Ginny.

"Sí. ¿Es mucha molestia que sea rosado?"

"Un _Square_ rosado, por favor" solicitó él al mozo. Éste se retiró con paso solemne.

Entonces, Harry y Ginny se quedaron solos y el silencio reinó otra vez. Se miraron incómodos un momento y luego volvieron a apartar la vista.

"Así que..." empezó Harry, vacilante. "¿Te gusta el lugar?" fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

Ginny trató de contener una risa nerviosa. "Sí, sí. Es muy... muy" respondió, sin saber muy bien cómo calificar al lugar.

El mozo regresó y destapó la botella de vino sobre la mesa. Sirvió un poco en la copa más grande frente a Harry, esperando que él lo probara.

Él tomó la copa y se la llevó a los labios. Los mojó con el líquido y esperó unos segundos, saboreando.

"Está bien, gracias"

Quiso volver a apoyar la copa sobre la mesa, pero calculó mal y el vino terminó desparramado por toda la superficie, habiendo manchado el inmaculado mantel blanco. Buen comienzo.

-.-.-.-.-

"Sí" afirmó. "Y tuvieron que cambiarnos de mesa".

Beth resopló, apoyando el codo en la mesa y reteniendo la frente en la mano.

"¿Dónde está mamá?" preguntó Harry, extrañado, ya que había notado que no había visto a su madre desde que se había levantado.

"Salió con Terese. Creo que iban a visitar a Margaret, no recuerdo qué fue lo que me dijo exactamente. ¿Por qué?"

"Nada. Quería saber"

"¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?"

"Hay que ir a buscar..." pausó un momento, "la urna" terminó. Sintió cómo su hermana se tensaba a su lado. Extendió un brazo y rodeó sos hombros con él. Movió su mano derecha en forma vertical, hacia arriba y abajo, sobre el brazo de ella.

"Yo quiero ir" declaró Beth de pronto, virando la cabeza para mirar a su hermano a los ojos. "Voy contigo"

Harry la miró con duda. Le extrañaba aquella actitud de su hermana porque ella siempre había sido reacia a aquel tipo de cosas. De todas formas, él decidió no protestar. Sabía que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, era imposible convencerla de lo contrario.

"Bien. Iremos después de comer¿si?"

"Bueno, eso está bien conmigo. Mamá dijo que no volvería sino hasta la noche, de todos modos"

Harry dejó salir aire por la nariz un poco más fuerte de lo usual, provocando así un ruido extraño "Ella sabía lo que teníamos que hacer hoy y se escapó olímpicamente". Calló un momento y luego prosiguió: "Creo que todo lo del velatorio fue suficiente para ella¿no es cierto?".

"Ajá" asintió Beth. "Ella siempre hace lo mismo. No debería sorprendernos"

"No lo hace"

"No". Beth suspiró y dejó su cabeza reposar en el hombro de su hermano. "¿Cuándo vamos a ir a Basilea?" preguntó en un susurro.

"No lo sé" respondió Harry sinceramente. Todavía no había pensado en eso y, por alguna razón, no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

"¿Y cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte aquí?"

"No lo sé tampoco. Tengo que hablar con Richard para ver cómo están las cosas en la oficina". Se refería a su socio y amigo.

"Ahmm..." murmuró Beht. Acercó más su silla a la de su hermano y se abrazó a él. Apoyó su sien contra su pecho y cerró los ojos. Harry le acarició el cabello suavemente. Marie ya se había retirado hacía rato. Los dos se quedaron así un rato. Después de un lapso de tiempo indeterminado, Harry escuchó a su hermana sollozar. La abrazó con más fuerza y le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza. Beth se secó las lágrimas con una mano pero siguió llorando, inclusive con más energía que antes.

"Lo extraño mucho, Harry" dijo ella al fin, entre bocanadas entrecortadas. "No había caído en la cuenta antes. No vamos a volver a verlo jamás, Harry". Volvió a acurrucarse contra su hermano y volvió a llorar con fuerza. "Ya nunca... nunca pasaremos otro... otra comida juntos, u otras vacaciones familiares... él no volverá jamás, Harry" .

"Hey, tranquila" trató de apaciguarla, aunque él mismo no había podido controlar las emociones que se había ido acumulando y mezclando dentro de él desde que Beth se había comunicado con él a Ámsterdam para comunicarle la noticia. Una solitaria lágrima se le había escapado irremediablemente. "Tú sabes que él está con nosotros, aunque no esté aquí. Él siempre quiso que nosotros sintiéramos eso¿recuerdas?"

"No puedo" negó Beth, tratando de calmarse aunque no lo estaba consiguiendo. "No puedo hacer eso, Harry. Él no está aquí, y yo lo necesito mucho. Los dos. Y mamá también. ¿Porqué tuvo que dejarnos, Harry?"

"Era inevitable, Beth. Todos pasaremos por eso". Se sorprendió ante sus propias palabras. Era la primera vez en la vida que se oía decir un comentario tan razonable con respecto a la muerte, un tema tan duro para él. "Papá no querría que estés así. Él siempre quiso verte feliz, por sobre todas las cosas. Piensa en eso. Él siempre quiso lo mejor para los dos, y también para mamá. Ten por seguro que esto no es lo que él tenía en mente"

Beth no respondió nada a eso. Sólo se quedó callada y entonces su respiración comenzó a acompasarse lentamente, hasta regresar al ritmo normal.

"¿Cómo es ella?" preguntó de pronto. Todavía no se había movido de su posición, acurrucada en los brazos de su hermano, y parecía que no tenía intención de hacerlo. "Ginny, quiero decir".

Harry tardó un momento en procesar sus palabras, puesto que la conmoción de su intercambio anterior aún estaba vívida en él. "Ella es... muy especial" dijo simplemente.

"¿En qué sentido?. ¿Qué clase de especial?"

"Especial agradable"

Beth suspiró. "Veo que no tienes demasiadas ganas de contarme¿no es cierto?"

"Sí, es cierto. Pero no lo tomes como algo personal" se apresuró a advertir. "Ni siquiera puedo verlo yo claramente. Sería muy complicado tratar de explicarlo"

"Bien, como quieras. Pero que no se te haga costumbre. Tendrás que contarme más adelante, porque no puedes tener la mínima intención con ella sin mi consentimiento, lo sabes".

Harry se rió calladamente. "Sí, lo sé". Volvió a darle un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza, donde luego apoyó su mentón. "¿Dónde está Ronald?" preguntó después de unos minutos, notando por primera vez en la mañana la ausencia de su cuñado en la casa.

"Está donde su madre". Harry recordó algunas de las anécdotas que Ginny le había contado acerca de su enemistad con Ronald y sintió pena por ella, obligada en esos mismos momentos a compartir techo con él. "Le prometió en el velatorio que iría a pasar el día con ella".

"¿No quiso llevarte con él?"

"Sí, pero me negué. Le dije que le había prometido a su madre que pasaría el día con ella y si yo iba no iba a cumplir con su promesa. Además no me sentía bien cuando se fue"

"¿Y ahora?"

"Ahora me siento mucho mejor. Creo que necesitaba un abrazo de mi hermano" dijo, aferrándose con más fuerza a él. "Gracias"

"Yo también necesitaba esto. Gracias".

Luego de eso, los dos volvieron a callar, ambos tratando de organizar sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

"Entonces seremos sólo nosotros tres para comer¿no es cierto?" comentó él después.

"Ajá" confirmó Beth. "Así que ella es especial agradable. ¿Especial muy agradable o simplemente especial agradable?"

Harry se rió ante las ocurrencias de su hermana. "¿Es esa una pregunta que debo responder obligatoriamente?"

"Sí. Hazlo"

"Si la respondo¿no me preguntarás más por anoche?"

"Mmm... bueno. No te preguntaré más sobre anoche si respondes a esa pregunta. Es un trato"

"Bien. Ella es especial muy agradable".

Beth calló un momento. "Ése es un buen punto de partida" concluyó.

°°°°°

_Gracias a**Alkas** ,**kikadlc**,**tabatas**,**jamesandmolly** y a **Náyades** por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior._

_Toda sugerencia, critica, tomatazo, ramo de flores (?) será recibido cordialmente en ese pequeño lugarcito que se llama**review **, al que pueden acceder con un simple click en **GO.** Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Gracias a todos por haber leído! _

_Feliz Navidad a todos. _

_Adío! _


	6. Un buen momento

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es completamente inventado, inspirado por el trailer y las fotografías promocionales de "Elizabethtown", película de Cameron Crowe. Sin fines de lucro.**

**6. Un buen momento**

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que su estadía en Toulouse estaba pasando mucho más rápido de lo que él mismo hubiera deseado. Sin que los hubiera visto irse, ya habían pasado cinco días de los siete que él había contemplado pasar con su madre y su hermana y, por algún motivo, ya no quería volver a Londres y a su estudio.

Con el objetivo de prolongar al máximo posible su s días libres, se había comunicado con Richard a la dirección de _Potter/Williams_ (1) aquella mañana.

"Sí, aquí todo sigue igual… muy tranquilo realmente" contó. "Sólo nos queda pendiente el viaje a Suiza, pero no creo que eso tenga lugar pronto. Beth y yo tenemos que coordinar algún momento en que los dos estemos libres. No queremos ir a hora para no dejar sola a mamá. Pero te llamé en realidad para saber cómo van las cosas allí, cuál es la demanda y ese tipo de cosas. Quiero saber cuándo tiempo más puedo quedarme".

"Bueno, digamos que todo sigue como hace una semana. Hemos enlistado casi otros cincuenta casos, pero todos son menores y ya los he distribuido entre los residentes, así que eso no nos significa ningún cambio. Tu agenda sigue igual, con las tres apelaciones de juicio laboral, los seis divorcios pendientes (tranquilo, cuatro son de común acuerdo) y los dos fraudes que dejaste". Harry suspiró con resignación. Parecía que, finalmente, debería regresar a Londres al final de la semana. "Sólo se ha agregado una demanda por acoso" dijo Richard.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, entre sorprendido y exasperado. "Yo no ese tipo de cosas, Richard, lo sabes" recordó, un poco enfadado. "Para eso están Sean, Albert y Sara. ¿Porqué se me ha asignado ese caso?" exigió una explicación, ahora completamente enojado.

"Verás" empezó Richard, sin intimidarse ante la reacción de su amigo. "La cliente te pidió a ti expresamente".

"Pero…"

"Ya sé que muchos lo hacen, Harry y que no aceptas ningún caso que no sea familiar o laboral. Pero esta mujer ha ofrecido medio millón con tal de que tú te encargues de esto".

"¿Medio millón?" repitió, conmocionado de pronto. Eso era…

"Sí. Lo que necesitamos para New York sin tocar las reservas de la empresa. Lo sabes. Por eso lo tomé. No podemos rechazar esa suma a menos que queramos cancelar el proyecto de la sucursal en Manhattan".

Ya lo sabía, por supuesto. No por nada era uno de los dos socios fundadores y poseedor del 40 de las acciones del buffete. Paseó por la sala, pasando la mano por el cabello nerviosamente. No podía dejar pasar aquella posibilidad y estaba completamente al tanto de eso. "Supongo que no tengo opción¿no es cierto?"

"No. De todos modos dijo que aún no iba a presentar la demanda. Que quería tener unas entrevistas contigo antes para asesorarse antes de hacerlo".

"Bien" aceptó él. "Entonces volveré, me encargaré de eso y los casos pendientes, y tomaré mis vacaciones adelantadas".

"Me parece muy bien que hayas considerado la posibilidad. Ya te había dicho que te convenía hacerlo".

"Sí, sí" afirmó él, dando la razón. En realidad, a pesar de que su amigo se lo había sugerido, había considerado realmente la tentativa después del consejo que Ginny le había dado en la cena de la noche anterior. "Bien. Eso era todo. Supongo que te veré el lunes".

"Hasta entonces".

Harry colgó el teléfono. Un momento más tarde buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón el papel en el que había anotado el número de la casa de Molly y lo marcó. Pidió hablar con Ginny y tuvo que esperar un momento a que ella respondiera.

ººººº

Como sus hijos predijeron, Lilian Potter no regresó a casa sino hasta bien entrada la tarde, alegando que se había entretenido en una "amena y divertida charla con Terese y Margaret". Harry y Beth sólo intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento ante ese comentario, decidiendo no recriminarle a su madre su comportamiento.

Luego de eso, la mujer se retiró a su cuarto con la excusa de un "cansancio insoportable". Por supuesto, no preguntó nada acerca de la repentina aparición de una urna en la mitad de su sala.

Cerca de media hora más tarde, Ronald hizo su entrada triunfal a la casa. Saludó efusivamente a Beth, por lo que Harry tuvo que excusarse al baño inmediatamente, y comenzó a hablarle acerca de su madre, su casa y, por sobre todas las cosas, de Ginny.

"Realmente no sé que le pasaba" escuchó Harry cuando volvía de su fingida excursión al baño. "La muy descarada bajó a desayudar después de que yo llegué, diciendo que estaba muy cansada porque anoche se había acostado muy tarde". Harry le escuchó un resoplido y se quedó en el costado de la puerta de acceso a la sala, con el objetivo de escuchar el resto de la charla aunque sabía que no estaba bien hacerlo. "Siempre ha sido así¿sabes? Con su porte de sobrinita mal parada siempre ha comprado a mi madre, pero no a mí y eso la pone furiosa". Harry frunció el entrecejo, pero siguió escuchando. "Para colmo de males, un rato después del almuerzo recibió una llamada y anduvo el resto de la tarde muy risueña. Es un abuso¿no crees? Encima que mi madre tiene la delicadeza de ofrecerle su casa para pasar unas vacaciones que no puede pagarse, anda recibiendo llamadas que la ponen contenta. No hay derecho…"

"Bueno, Ron" Harry escuchó replicar a Beth. "Yo no creo que tu prima sea tan mala como tú dices. Digo, por lo poco que pude hablar con ella en el velatorio, parece una chica muy simpática". Pausó un momento y Harry asomó la cabeza hacia la sala, observando que su hermana estaba sentada en el sillón con Ronald enfrente, de modo que éste estaba dándole la espalda a la puerta. "Además, Harry está interesado en ella" agregó.

El moreno rodó los ojos con frustración y volvió a su puesto junto a la pared. Había tenido la fortuna de que su cuñado no se había enterado de que él había salido con Ginny la noche anterior (cuando le había pedido el teléfono de la casa de su madre, se había justificado diciendo que lo necesitaba para concretar unas entrevistas con ella por la publicidad (2) del estudio) y confiaba en que él no tendría que enterarse. No era por ningún motivo en especial que no quería que él supiera esa información; simplemente, como había dicho Ginny, no había razón para meterlo en el medio.

"¿Qué?" la voz de Ronald le llegó de nuevo desde la sala. "¿Tu hermano está interesado en la odiosa de mi prima?".

"¿Qué pasa con tu prima?" preguntó, ingresando a la sala de una vez por todas. Le había molestado bastante aquel comentario.

"¿Tú estás interesado en mi prima?" preguntó a su vez Ronald, con el entrecejo fruncido y un gesto de profunda confusión.

Harry lo miró un momento antes de responderle. Se paró derecho, como si cambiara algo con eso y tomó aire. "Pues…" soltó. "Sí" admitió.

ººººº

Dos días, dos citas.

El dilema de la tarde anterior se repetía. Una baja pila de ropa desechada descansaba en una de las esquinas de su cuarto, mientras ella seguía revolviendo su valija tratando de encontrar algo apropiado.

"Uno debería tener en cuenta este tipo de cosas cuando empaca" murmuró para sí. Si las cosas seguían así, ya no podría encontrar nada apropiado para la noche de Toulouse entre su ropa. Eso no era bueno, pero lo que lo provocaba tampoco era malo. **_Nada_** malo.

No quería reconocerlo, pero definitivamente era algo que ella ya no podía manejar. Harry estaba, sin lugar a dudas, interesado en ella. Si bien aquello la había tomado un poco por sorpresa, no se sentía para nada mal con la idea.

No sabía si estaba exagerando al creer que aquello tenía posibilidades de convertirse en algo más que un par de citas en vacaciones, pero esa era una posibilidad que ella no descartaba y que, por cierto, no le parecía descabellada para nada. Por algo Harry Potter la había llamado dos veces en dos días para invitarla a salir.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer. Esta vez la elección no era tan comprometedora: Harry y ella iban a salir al cine del centro, pero de todos modos seguían estando en Toulouse. Quería encontrar algo que fuera casual, despreocupado, pero elegante y sutil al mismo tiempo. Si seguía a ese ritmo y con aquel bajo poder de decisión, no llegaría a estar vestida para la hora que habían acordado.

ººººº

Esta vez sin auto aparcado en camino a la casa, Harry tocó el timbre de la casa Weasley. Unos segundos más tarde, la puerta se abrió y, a diferencia de la noche anterior, Ginny salió por ella directamente.

"Hola" saludó alegremente, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola" respondió él, un poco cohibido ante el gesto.

"Disculpa que no te haga pasar, pero mi tía está con visitas y querría presentarte con todas ellas. No sería agradable" explicó, rodando lo s ojos.

Harry le sonrió. "Gracias".

Emprendieron la ruta al centro caminando, puesto que tenían mucho tiempo y entradas en mano antes de que empezara la función.

"Estoy yéndome el domingo por la noche" comentó Harry. "He sacado el boleto para el avión ya" agregó, un poco apesadumbrado.

"No estás por tomar esas vacaciones, veo" respondió Ginny, en un tono muy parecido.

"Sí, lo haré. Pero no ahora. He dejado bastantes cosas pendientes en el estudio y alguna mujer muy rica quiere que me ocupe de su caso. No puedo rechazar esa oferta, por un proyecto que tenemos, y tengo que liquidar las otras cosas si quiero pasar un mes tranquilo".

"¿Proyecto?" quiso saber ella. Harry le contó acerca de la sucursal en Manhattan, siempre recalcando que el motivo por el que tenía que regresar a Londres era ese, puesto que si hubiera podido elegir, se hubiera quedado allí. "Bueno, piensa en que después de eso tendrás un mes para ti solo y podrás hacer lo que quieras" trato de consolar ella, viendo que realmente estaba molesto con la idea de regresar a casa tan pronto.

"Lo que más me gustaría hacer sería seguir viéndote" dijo, sin siquiera pensarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pronunciado, deseó no haberlo hecho. No porque realmente no lo sintiera, sino porque a las alturas que estaba su relación, podía sonar demasiado aventurado, como de hecho había sonado. Para su sorpresa, la respuesta de ella no fue un _¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para eso?_, sino un _A mi también_ acompañado de un movimiento de su mano para tomar la suya y luego seguir caminando.

ººººº

Cuando salieron de la función, Ginny estaba más que feliz por haber tenido a posibilidad de volver a vivir _Pulp Fiction_ en el cine como parte de un ciclo especial de Tarantino en Toulouse. Tal vez por eso fue que tomó la mano de Harry tan naturalmente y comenzó a caminar con él por las almidonadas y elegantes calles del centro.

La mayoría de los negocios comerciales estaban cerrados, pero había algún que otro bar con gente de pelo blanco tomando un café después de la cena.

"Esta ciudad es tan aburrida" comentó Ginny por lo bajo, mientras seguían caminando.

"¡Ofensa!" exclamó Harry, bromeando. "Sí, la verdad es que es un tanto sofocante vivir aquí. Yo me fui cuando venía veintiuno… No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo aquí".

"Bueno, supongo que si naciste aquí y todo lo demás es algo natural. Es diferente cuando son sólo unos días y tratas de pasarla bien. Pero es bueno para descansar y por eso es que quieres quedarte¿no es cierto?".

Harry no respondió inmediatamente. "No es realmente por eso" negó.

"También está tu familia, por supuesto" aventuró ella.

"También. Pero tampoco es realmente por eso. Estamos acostumbrados a pasar mucho tiempo separados" explicó.

"¿Entonces?" quiso saber ella, extrañada. Dejó de caminar y se paró frente a él.

_Por ti, por supuesto_ pensó. Pero inmediatamente reprimió el deseo de decirlo. Había sido suficiente con el comentario de más temprano. "Digamos que, a pesar de que lo que me trajo aquí no es nada agradable, estoy pasando un buen momento aquí".

Ginny lo miró a los ojos, confundida por un momento. Luego él observó cómo se sonrojaba sutilmente y le sonreía tímidamente.

Sin decir nada, Harry se volteó y quiso emprender la marcha otra vez, pero su mano entrelazada a la de ella, que se quedó parada en su lugar, se lo impidió.

Ginny dio los pasos que lo separaban de él y volvió a quedarse frente a él. Posó la otra mano sobre su mejilla. "Yo también estoy pasándola muy bien contigo" confesó. Se paró en puntas de pies y juntó sus labios suavemente contra los de él. Rompió el contacto después de unos escasos segundos y los dos emprendieron el camino de vuelta en silencio.

ººººº

1: Culto a _McNamara/Troy_, la clínica de cirugía plástica de Sean y Christian en i _Nip/Tuck_ /i . ¿Alguien está, como yo, muriendo por dentro por la ansiedad que provoca la espera de la tercera temporada? Y pensar que recién llega en Septiembre a Fox, por lo que tendré que esperar otros tantos meses para verla en DVD! Voy a morir!

2: Ginny es publicista. Trabaja en la empresa del tren simplemente porque en Europa hay muchos publicistas y, lamentablemente, ella aún no ha conseguido un empleo dentro de su campo. (Una primicia: no falta mucho para que lo haga).

_Gracias a **tabatas**, **kikadlc**, **Alkas** y a **jamesandmolly** por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior. _

_¡Hola, mi gente¿Cómo están todos? Espero que muy bien. _

_Yo estoy actualizando (al fin) la historia desde mi cuarto en Atlántida después de rogarle a mi amiga por tres días para que me dejara usar la computadora (según ella, las vacaciones no son para pasarlas frente al monitor). Por supuesto, ella jamás accedió. Está ahora en una clase de gimnasia en la playa (las vacaciones NO son para hacer ESE tipo de cosas!) y yo estoy "durmiendo porque me duele la panza". _

_Cometario:_

_En este capitulo vimos a Harry y a Ginny con mucha más confianza entre ellos porque, como se imaginarán, hablaron de muchísimas cosas en esa cena y ahora hay mucho mas entendimiento entre los dos. Ya tuvieron su hermoso primer beso que, si bien fue tímido como pocos, fue el inicio de una seguidilla imparable (sonrisa perversa). _

_Toda sugerencia, critica, tomatazo, ramo de flores (?) será recibido cordialmente en ese pequeño lugarcito que se llama **review**, al que pueden acceder con un simple click en **GO**. Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Gracias a todos por haber leído!_

_Un beso gigante a todos! Los veo en el próximo capítulo (que se publicará probablemente cuando vuelva a dolerme la panza): _¡Acoso!

_Adío!_

_PD: Se invita a todos los señores lectores a visitar _Talk_, el último fiction de La Prisionera de Azkaban._


	7. ¡Acoso!

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es completamente inventado, inspirado por el trailer y las fotografías promocionales de "Elizabethtown", película de Cameron Crowe. Sin fines de lucro.**

**7. ¡Acoso!**

Una vez arriba del avión, Harry tuvo la posibilidad de meditar acerca de todo lo que le había sucedido la semana anterior.

Le resultaba difícil de creer que apenas ocho días antes, su madre lo hubiera contactado para comunicarle que su padre ya no estaba entre ellos y que él tenía que viajar al corazón franco para darle el último adiós. Pero lo que le resultaba aún más difícil de creer, era que apenas ocho días antes había conocido a Ginny.

Simplemente, era inexplicable el modo en que ella lo había salvado de pasar la peor semana de su vida mediante el simple y generoso acto de acompañar a su tía a un velorio. Si eso no hubiera pasado, ninguno de los hechos subsiguientes hubiera acontecido y él estaría sumido en la más profunda de las depresiones por la temprana pérdida de su padre. Harry entendía aquel como un simple y maravilloso acto del destino.

Desde lejos, le llegó la voz de la azafata dando las indicaciones para el despegue, que él ya sabía de memoria. Salidas, cinturones, no se levante, mascarilla de oxígeno. Cada vuelo igual al anterior.

Sonrió con amargura mientras veía las marcas de pintura en la pista de despegue pasar más y más rápido a través de a ventanilla. Su vida había sido como una seguidilla interminable de despegues. Monotonía en estado peligrosamente puro.

Una infancia vivida en una de las ciudades más aburridas y poco apropiadas para un niño, asistiendo a uno de los colegios más conservadores y estrictos de toda Francia. Suponía que se había salvado de ser un magnate serio y aburrido gracias a la compañía de su hermana y a la posibilidad de viajar de vez en cuando, conociendo así nuevos paisajes, que les otorgaba el trabajo de su padre.

Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a recordar a James con melancolía. Resultaba paradójico que el hecho que él ya no estuviera lo hubiera llevado a Toulouse y, por lo tanto, a conocer a una mujer tan especial como la que era Ginny. Resultaba paradójico que, una de las peores sensaciones de su vida lo hubiera conducido a una de las mejores.

Se sorprendió ante ese pensamiento, mientras sentía el suelo del avión temblar por el trabajo de las turbinas. ¿Ya consideraba el haber conocido a Ginny como una de las mejores sensaciones de su vida? Se preguntó si eso no era algo exagerado, dado el estado de su relación con ella. Después de cortos e ínfimos segundos, se respondió que no. Más allá de que si las cosas pasaban a mayores con ella o no, Harry estaba seguro de que a esas alturas ya habían forjado el inicio de una buena amistad que no tenía por qué no continuar en el tiempo. Los dos se entendían más que bien y pasaban muy buenos momentos juntos.

Con una sonrisa inconsciente, Harry rememoró las salidas que habían compartido. Una cena acartonada, _Pulp Fiction_, _Reservoir Dogs_, _Kill Bill_. Definitivamente, la que menos había disfrutado había sido la primera.

-.-.-.-.-

Después de que los hubieran cambiado de mesa, podía decirse que las cosas habían mejorado considerablemente.

Ya habían cubierto el tema del lujo del local, que luego los había llevado a uno más general: la elegancia de la ciudad.

"Es un buen lugar para pasar las vacaciones" comentó Ginny, para luego llevarse a la boca el tenedor cargado de su salteado de verduras de huerta. Cuando tragó, volvió a hablar. "Aunque es algo complicado elegir lo que uno va a usar cuando sale". Soltó un suspiro. "Hasta los árboles te observan. Esta copa está evaluándonos en este preciso momento" agregó.

"Cuidado, puede que no le gustes y te haga echar de aquí" respondió él, alzando las cejas en un falso gesto de preocupación. Tomó su copa de agua, la llevó al nivel de la boca y la observó detenidamente. "Sí, sin cámaras" comentó dejándola de nuevo en su lugar.

"Ja, ja" fingió reír Ginny. "En serio. Es el modo en que me sentí esta tarde, mientras estaba de compras con mi tía. Es el modo en el que me sentí ayer por la tarde. Y, en cierto punto, es el modo en el que me siento ahora" contó, mientras levantaba su copa de vino. "Es como si quisieran asegurarse de que nadie que no pase por su control de calidad se mezcle con ellos" reflexionó, antes de tomar un poco de _Square_.

"¿De verdad somos tan crueles?".

"Bueno, no todos. Tú no, tu hermana tampoco, ni mi tío. Tu madre y mi tía sí, por ejemplo" explicó, volviendo a cargar el tenedor de comida.

"¿Mi madre?" preguntó él, haciendo lo mismo, con el entrecejo fruncido. No le había molestado, pero esa apreciación le llamaba la atención.

"Ajá" asintió Ginny. "No estoy diciendo que sea una mala mujer. Eso no puedo saberlo, porque no la conozco, evidentemente. Pero lo que sí sé es que, definitivamente, está en el círculo".

"¿_El círculo_?".

"Sí, el círculo. Yo creo que es algún tipo de secta, o algo por el estilo".

"¿Secta¿Mi madre está en una secta?" preguntó él, reprimiendo una risa.

"Bueno, la palabra _secta_ suena bastante agresiva. No es eso a lo que me refiero". Tomó otro sorbo de cada copa, la de vino y la de agua. "Hay algún tipo de embajadoras que deciden quién entra al círculo de Toulouse y quién no. Como si fuera un casting, o algo así" dijo, apoyando los antebrazos sobre la mesa e inclinándose levemente hacia delante, entrecerrando los ojos.

Harry hizo lo mismo y le habló en un susurro: "¿Es algún tipo de institución? Puedo mover mis contactos y hacerte entrar a la secta de las embajadoras si quieres. Después de todo, mi madre parece ser una de las cabecillas. ¿Quieres?".

Ginny se rió suavemente y volvió a reclinarse en su silla. Tomó la copa de vino de nuevo y la sostuvo entre sus manos un momento, mirando a Harry. "Por supuesto que no" negó. "Si quiero un lugar, lo conseguiré por mí misma" agregó, levantando la barbilla. "Pero no lo quiero. Si eso existiera en realidad, jamás se me cruzaría por la cabeza intentar ser una de ellas" aclaró, y después volvió a tomar un poco de _Square_ para luego dejar de nuevo la copa en su lugar.

Harry la miró un momento antes de responderle. "Me alegra".

ººººº

Saliendo del cine de nuevo, Ginny parecía estar más contenta aún que la noche anterior. _Reservoir Dogs_ la había dejado en un estado aún más grave que el que había sufrido luego de _Pulp Fiction_.

"Qué película…" comentaba, aún en un estado de estupefacción indescriptible, mientras volvían a caminar por el centro. "No puedo creer que no la hubieras visto antes. ¿Te gustó?".

"Ajá" asintió Harry. "Mucha inventiva".

"¿Sabes?. Estuve pensando sobre lo que te dije el otro día" dijo Ginny después de unos momentos de silencio. "¿Sobre la _Secta de las Embajadoras_?".

"¿Sí¿Qué pensaste?"

"Que ellas son así porque les hicieron lo mismo cuando llegaron aquí".

"¿Qué?"

"Cuando mi tío se casó con mi tía, ella no era más que una ejecutiva común y corriente, tan humilde y anónima como lo es mi madre o como lo soy yo en este momento. Pero él era un consagrado escritor, famoso y adinerado que la trajo a vivir aquí, a esa casa gigante. Seguramente, antes de éste, hubo otro Club de Embajadoras que evaluaron y consideraron si ella era digna de este lugar o no. Y, conociendo a mi tía, ella hizo todo lo posible por encajar, a pesar de que lo más probable es que haya tenido que actuar como alguien más, como le decían que tenía que hacerlo". Harry meditó sus palabras y, antes que pudiera responder algo, ella volvió a hablar: "Y ellas intentan hacer lo mismo con cada mujer que llega aquí. No puedo explicarte la cantidad de instrucciones que me dio mi tía la noche que salimos a cenar. _Siéntate de tal modo_, _Déjalo hablar, no le interrumpas_, _No comas demasiado y hazlo lentamente_, bla, bla, bla".

"¿Tú hiciste todo eso?" preguntó Harry con una media sonrisa, deseando poderosamente que su respuesta fuera _no_.

"Por supuesto que no" negó ella rotundamente, simulando una gran ofensa de su parte. "Sino no estaría aquí contigo, por ejemplo".

"¿Cómo?".

"_Regla número uno: nunca te muestres interesada_" recitó.

Harry sufrió un _shock_. "¿Violaste la regla número uno¿Estás violándola ahora?".

Ginny no le respondió. Sólo se acercó un poco más y le dio un suave y sugestivo beso en la comisura de la boca. Luego se separó un poco de él y lo miró con una sonrisa seductora. "¿Qué crees tú?".

"Creo que debo impedir que sigas haciendo eso".

-.-.-.-.-

"¿Se le ofrece algo, señor?" la voz de una azafata lo devolvió al presente.

Harry giró el cuello para mirarla y recordó, con un flash, la primera vez que había visto a Ginny.

"No, gracias" declinó con un gesto de su cabeza.

ººººº

Llegó a su casa y desempacó rápidamente. Se dio un baño para despejarse del vuelo y luego decidió dormir un rato antes de ir al estudio.

Dos horas más tarde, cerca de las ocho de la mañana, ingresó al vestíbulo de _Potter/Williams_.

"Buenos días, Rachel" saludó a la recepcionista.

"Buenos días, señor. Ehm… ¿Señor Potter?" llamó.

"¿Sí?" respondió él, girándose de nuevo hacia ella.

"Quería decirle que lo lamento mucho" dijo, con un gesto de compasión.

Harry frunció el entrecejo, pero decidió ser cortés respondiendo con un _gracias_. Luego siguió el camino a su oficina, en el tercer piso del edificio. Antes de llegar a la misma, saludó a Emily, su secretaria, que le dio sus correspondientes pésames, en el mismo dramático tono que lo había hecho Rachel. Él volvió a responder educadamente y siguió con su ruta original, deseando no cruzarse a más secretarias que estuvieran esforzándose por ganarse su simpatía.

Al entrar a su oficina, encontró a Richard esperándolo allí.

"Bienvenido, compañero" recibió jovialmente. "¿Cómo estás?".

"Bien" aseguró él. "Bien" repitió.

"¿Seguro?".

"Sí, Richard, estoy seguro" confirmó, caminando a su escritorio para luego sentarse tras él.

"Bueno, si tú lo dices… Tengo que dejarte porque tengo una cita dentro de diez minutos con un cliente. Tu agenda la tiene Emily, con todas las citas que se concretaron y toda la información que necesitas, con los documentos y, bueno, todo".

"Ahora se la pido. Gracias, Richard".

"Cualquier cosa que necesites, sólo tienes que llamarme. Estoy en mi oficina".

"Gracias".

Observó a su amigo salir del cuarto y luego oprimió el botón del intercomunicador para pedirle a la secretaria que le alcanzara su agenda. Ella lo hizo y volvió a mirarlo con pena. Él simplemente decidió ignorar eso y concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer.

ººººº

Esa mañana cerró dos de los cuatro divorcios por común acuerdo que tenía pendientes y tuvo una entrevista con una de las clientes que demandaba a su esposo por adulterio y la parte demandada. Estuvo dos horas y media en la sala de juntas y, finalmente, él y el otro abogado no habían podido sacar nada en limpio: sus dos clientes querían quedarse con la casa en Mallorca, los dos querían quedarse con los dos Mercedes (aunque tranquilamente podrían haber conservado uno cada uno), la mujer exigía una pensión descomunal en concepto de la manutención de sus dos hijos y los dos querían el equipo de audio Home Teather más la colección completa de películas, que ascendía a más de doscientos títulos. Ninguno de los dos quería ceder y eso había llevado a un griterío descomunal que, según se enteraría después, se escuchó hasta el vestíbulo del edificio.

Cansado y con la cabeza partiéndosele en dos, agradeció el momento en que el reloj marcó las doce y media y él pudo salir a almorzar fuera del estudio. Volvió cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, para recibir a la millonaria cliente de la demanda por acoso.

Nada en el mundo hubiera podido prepararlo para el impacto nervioso y psicótico que sufrió al verla entrar en su oficina. En ese momento, hubiera dado todo por volver a la sala de juntas con el matrimonio Adams.

Caminando pausadamente y taladrándolo con los ojos, Hermione Granger atravesó el despacho y se sentó elegantemente en la silla destinada a los clientes frente a él.

"Hola" dijo, pestañeando mucho más rápido de lo normal y mostrándole todos los dientes en una sonrisa exagerada.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" fue lo único que él fue capaz de articular.

Hermione y él se conocían desde antes de esa entrevista, como es evidente. La joven había sido compañera de escuela de Beth y, por consiguiente, también vivía en Toulouse cuando era una adolescente. Sin embargo, habían dejado de tener contacto cuando ella había partido, luego de terminar el colegio, a los 17, en busca de una oportunidad en el mundo del espectáculo.

Harry no había vuelto a tener noticias suyas, sino hasta cuatro años antes, cuando se habían encontrado en una lujosa fiesta en Londres. Él había asistido como invitado de una de sus clientas.

Resultó ser que Hermione había probado suerte sobre las tablas sin tener respuesta alguna por parte del público. Por lo tanto, había buscado suerte bajo el escenario, pero tampoco había tenido suerte. Pero, inexplicablemente, estaba allí como la directora de la actriz que estaba ofreciendo el festejo. Harry no pudo explicarse eso, pero no se le ocurrió preguntar en ese momento. **GRAN** error.

Muy por el contrario, había entablado conversación con ella con gran soltura y simpatía. Demasiada. Una copa por aquí, una copa por allá y, de alguna forma, los dos habían terminado enredados en un cuarto de la gran mansión en la que se estaba desarrollando la fiesta.

Horas más tarde, Harry se enteraría que Hermione no sólo era casada, sino que lo estaba con un gran productor de teatro. Bingo. Era esa la razón por la que ella, a pesar de su escaso (y casi inexistente) talento había llegado allí.

Con horror, Harry se había dado cuenta de lo que eso significaba: su ascendente carrera como abogado peligraba si alguien llegaba a saber de ese encuentro. (Podía leer los titulares: _Harry Potter, abogado, en relaciones idílicas ilegales con una casada_). Y la reputación y status de ella también, puesto que su marido era un anciano muy celoso. Ante eso, los dos acordaron que saldrían de la habitación lo más disimuladamente posible y se acoplarían a la fiesta poniendo cualquier excusa por su ausencia.

Después de esa noche, Harry procuró no volver a tener contacto con ella y eso se le hizo bastante fácil, puesto que parecía ser que Hermione tampoco quería saber nada más, ya que nunca volvió a intentar comunicarse. Hasta ahora.

Ahora Hermione, así como así, aparecía sin más en su despacho, luego de aquel mal trago.

"Veo que no has perdido tu caballerosidad" comentó irónicamente ella, ante su recibimiento.

"No tengo tiempo para esto" respondió él bruscamente. "¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?".

"Bien, te lo diré. He venido a visitarte, bonito" declaró descaradamente, mientras se levantaba de su silla y rodeaba el escritorio para inclinarse sobre Harry.

Él la miró horrorizado y se levantó rápidamente, huyendo del contacto y alejándose lo más posible de ella. "¿Qué te has vuelto loca?".

"Para nada, querido" negó ella, volviendo a acercarse. Harry volvió a retroceder, caminando hacia atrás.

"Pues lo parece" dijo, dando más pasos tratando de mantenerla a una distancia prudente. Creyó que la respiración se le cortaba cuando sintió la pared sobre su espalda y vio a Hermione avanzando peligrosamente hacia él.

La mujer volvió a sonreír como si tuviera ganas de comérselo y detuvo sus pasos frente a él. Le pasó un dedo por la mejilla y el volteó la cara. "No trates de escaparte de mí".

"Sería bueno que me explicaras que es todo esto" dijo Harry, tratando de ganar tiempo mientras evaluaba su posición: no tenía forma de escapar. "Creí que esa noche nos había quedado claro que a ninguno de los dos nos convenía que nadie se enterara de lo que había sucedido y ahora te apareces en mi oficina como si nada. ¿Qué pretendes?".

"Sólo un poquito de atención" respondió ella, deslizando su ardiente dedo por su pecho.

Harry decidió que era suficiente y la tomó por los hombros para empujarla hacia atrás, permitiéndose caminar lejos de ella. "Sería mejor que dejaras de hacer eso" dijo, tratando de respirar con normalidad de nuevo, pero se le estaba haciendo difícil. "Recuerda que estamos en mi estudio y que tu esposo debe estar esperándote abajo".

"Ah, ah, ah. Ya no más" negó ella, mostrándole su mano derecha, desnuda. "El viejito se cansó de mí".

Harry abrió la boca con terror. ¿Cómo haría ahora para sacar a una muy entusiasta Hermione Granger de su despacho?

ººººº

_Gracias a **tabatas**, **Alkas**, **sanarita31**, **Ginny Potter W**, **Kiiandy Black**, **jamesandmolly** y a **amsp14** por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior. _

_¡Hola, muchachada!. ¿Cómo están todos?. Espero que muy bien. _

_Yo estoy reportándome una vez más desde Atlántida, esta vez con un _dolor de cabeza insoportable_ (creo que deberé dejar de poner como excusa mi salud, o generaré real preocupación…), aunque sigo parándola de lo mejor. _

_No tengo mucho para comentar acerca de este capitulo; sólo que extrañé a Ginny, aunque ella estuvo bastante presente. _

_Toda sugerencia, critica, tomatazo, ramo de flores (?) será recibido cordialmente en ese pequeño lugarcito que se llama **review**, al que pueden acceder con un simple click en **GO**. Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Gracias a todos por haber leído!_

_Un beso muy grande a todos. _

_Adío!_


	8. Ping Pong

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es completamente inventado, inspirado por el trailer y las fotografías promocionales de "Elizabethtown", película de Cameron Crowe. Sin fines de lucro.**

**8. Ping Pong**

"Y me salvó la campana" contó Harry. "Emily avisó por el intercomunicador que el siguiente cliente había llegado y yo tuve la oportunidad de sacarla de allí".

"Harry, definitivamente tienes algún tipo de don para meterte en problemas" opinó Beth del otro lado del tubo. "¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora?".

"Realmente no lo sé. No puedo ser demasiado rudo, porque ella podría contar todo y al diablo con la imagen de la empresa. Y no puedo decirle que no vamos a atender su caso porque ya firmó el contrato".

"¿Esa demanda existe?" preguntó Beth. "¿O es sólo una excusa?".

"No sé. No me había puesto a pensar en eso" admitió él. Ahora que su hermana lo decía, no resultaba tan imposible.

"Bueno, según lo que me dices es sólo una llave para entrar en tu oficina".

"Sí, es probable. Pero¿qué voy a hacer? No puedo dejar que me extorsione así como así".

"No lo sé, Harry. Es complicado, porque tú tienes todas las de perder".

"Qué alivio que me digas eso" comentó él irónicamente.

"Si me llamaste para escuchar palabras complacientes, te equivocaste de número. Es la verdad y deberías haber pensado que algo como esto podría pasar cuando te enredaste con ella. Así que ahora atente a las consecuencias".

"Bueno, no te enfades. Quiero tu ayuda, Beth. En serio que no sé qué hacer con esto".

"Creo que lo mejor es que hables con Richard. Después de todo, él es el perjudicado más directo después de ti mismo".

"Sí, voy a hacer eso. Es lo más sensato…"

"Exacto. Bueno, ahora quiero que me cuentes cosas más alegres. ¿Qué tal con Ginny?".

"Harry sonrió de inmediato, olvidándose de lo que habían estado hablando antes. "Bien. La última vez que hablamos fue anoche. Antes de ir para el aeropuerto pasé por la casa de su tía a saludarla".

"Mmm… veo que esto es algo inusual".

"Sí, yo también y, a decir verdad, me asusta un poco. Pero se siente muy bien al mismo tiempo".

"Aww… creo que tenemos un nuevo enamorado en la familia".

"Oh, vamos, Beth, salimos un par de veces. No estoy enamorado de ella. La aprecio, sí, y me agrada mucho. Pero es muy pronto para eso".

"Harry y sus términos. Hay cosas que pasan sin que te des cuenta, hermanito. Deja de ponerle un límite a todo y deja que las aguas fluyan. No pienses tanto si es muy pronto o no, si ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente o no. Sólo deja que suceda".

"¿Te has levantado con espíritu filosófico hoy?".

"Ah, no hay caso contigo". Pausó un momento u volvió a hablar: "Bueno, cuando sepas qué es lo que vas a hacer con la loca de Hermione me llamas¿si?".

"Bien, gracias".

"Un placer, hermanito".

ººººº

Harry colgó el teléfono y enterró la cara entre las manos. Sí que estaba en un lío. No tenía idea de cómo iba a hacer para salir ileso de aquel embrollo.

El problema era que, tal como lo había dicho Beth, él tenía todas las de perder: la reputación de la empresa, el dinero para la nueva sucursal.

No podía deshacerse de Hermione fácilmente: ella había firmado un contrato por las tres entrevistas preliminares que el buffete ofrecía antes de la presentación del caso en ante los tribunales y no había forma de cancelar eso. Si bien era cierto que después de eso él no estaba obligado a aceptar ninguna demanda, el factor monetario volvía al ruedo. Si hacía eso, podía olvidarse del medio millón.

Además, si Hermione no se iba contenta de su oficina, Harry corría el riesgo de que ella decidiera revelar el secreto y echar a la basura toda la imagen que él y Richard habían llegado a construir en los últimos siete años.

Pensando en eso, Harry consideró la posibilidad de demandar a Hermione por extorsión. Pero pronto de dio cuenta de que él mismo debería declarar lo que había pasado aquella noche para su defensa. Seguía perdiendo, por donde se lo mirara.

Desesperado, asumió que debería encontrar la forma de persuadir a Hermione para que lo dejara en paz, pero debía hacerlo de una forma sutil y educada, de manera que ella no tuviera la feliz idea de tomar revancha en su contra.

Ése no iba a ser un objetivo fácil de alcanzar, a juzgar por el grado de entusiasmo que Hermione había demostrado esa tarde. Todo por una maldita fiesta y un par de copas demás. En ese momento, se arrepintió de eso más que de nada de todo lo que había echo mal en su vida entera. Definitivamente, iba a necesitar de una buena estrategia.

Esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono a su lado. Harry atendió y una gran sensación de alivio lo invadió cuando escuchó a Ginny del otro lado.

"Hey¿cómo estás?" saludó ella alegremente.

"Mmm… bien, gracias" respondió él. "¿tú?".

"Muy bien. Tu hermana llamó y dijo que tal vez era conveniente que hablara contigo. ¿Pasó algo?".

"¿Beth te llamó?" preguntó Harry, incrédulo. No podía creer que su hermana hubiera hecho eso.

"Ajá. Me contó que había hablado contigo y que no te había escuchado bien. ¿Pasó algo?" volvió a inquirir.

"No ha sido un buen día en el trabajo" admitió él, decidiendo que no le contaría nada a ella lo que estaba pasando con Hermione a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. "Es sólo eso" agregó después. "Creo que aún no estaba mentalizado para volver e internarme de nuevo en la sala de juntas en medio de un mar de papeles y gritos".

"no puede ser tan malo" comentó Ginny. "Piensa que es poco tiempo. Ya luego tendrás un buen tiempo para ti".

"Si, lo sé. Sólo espero que esta no tome más tiempo del que tengo estipulado y las cosas no se compliquen" dijo Harry, sin poder evitar recordar de nuevo el episodio de aquella tarde.

"No tienen porqué¿o si?" quiso saber ella, sospechando que había algo que Harry no le estaba contando.

"No, no tienen por qué" negó él, sintiéndose culpable por estar mintiéndole justamente a ella. "¿Cómo siguen tus vacaciones?" preguntó, esperando poder cambiar de tema rápidamente.

"Bien. Mejor, en realidad. Mi tío volvió de su viaje esta mañana" contó, sonando mucho más contenta de pronto. "Es una lástima que no estés aquí para conocerlo. Estoy segura de que le hubieras agradado mucho".

"Bueno, supongo que ya habrá otra oportunidad para conocernos. Espero, al menos" respondió él.

"Sí, por supuesto. No habrás pensado que te ibas a librar de mí tan fácilmente¿no es cierto?".

ººººº

Al día siguiente, Harry volvió a entrar temprano al vestíbulo de _Potter/Williams_. Esta vez recibió caras de compasión mucho más aligeradas que las del día anterior (según parecía, la pena y lástima de los empleados iba a ir disminuyendo conforme pasaran los días). Fue directamente a su oficina, desde la cual llamó mediante el intercomunicador a Richard para pedirle que fuera allí a discutir el tema de Hermione.

Cuando el hombre ingresó en su despacho, Harry le hizo tomar asiento frente a él y le contó todo lo que había pasado en la fiesta de la actriz, cuatro años antes, y, también, lo que había sucedido en ese mismo despacho la tarde anterior.

"¿Por qué este tipo de cosas sólo te pasan a ti, eh?" comentó Richard luego de escuchar toda la historia. "Es la primera vez en la vida que escucho algo así" agregó, meneando la cabeza y riendo débilmente.

"No es gracioso" dijo Harry, molesto, con el entrecejo fruncido. Lo que menos esperaba era que su amigo se riera de él en medio de una situación tan comprometedora para los dos.

"Oh, sí que lo es".

"Richard¿no comprendes que todo esto" dijo, señalando alrededor con las manos "está en riesgo si a Hermione se le ocurre hablar?".

"Sí, lo sé" aceptó el otro, dejando de reír. Pareció pensar profundamente un momento antes de volver a hablar. "Esto es lo que haremos" dijo al fin, inclinándose sobre el escritorio, apoyado en los codos. "¿Para cuando dices que está concretada la próxima entrevista?"

"Jueves en la mañana"

"Bien. Tres días de diferencia¿no es cierto? Así que, si seguimos con ese modelo, la tercera cita tendría que ser el próximo lunes".

"Sí" confirmó Harry, sin saber dónde estaba yendo el planteo de su amigo.

"Bueno, lo que vas a hacer es lo siguiente: vas a recibirla como si nada".

"¿Qué?" preguntó Harry, exaltado. "¿Pretendes que siga recibiendo a la psicópata aquí, como si nada pasara?" agregó, horrorizado.

"Sí. Y cálmate que no determinado de hablar" replicó Richard, muy calmado. "Además, no te quejes. No todos tenemos una mujer regalándosenos como tú la tienes a ella. ¿Aprovecha esa oportunidad, al menos!".

"¿Qué¡No quiero hacer eso!"

"¿No quieres?" repitió Richard, un tanto sorprendido. "¿O no quieres porque empeorarías las cosas?".

Harry lo miró fijamente un momento antes de responder. "No quiero".

"¿Y eso?" preguntó Richard, ahora completamente azorado. "¿Desde cuándo Harry Potter no quiere estar con una mujer que se le cuelga al cuello sin más?".

Harry no le respondió. Sólo evadió su mirada y estudió el interesantísimo teclado de su laptop.

"¿O será que el travieso Harry ha conocido a alguien y no me ha contado?" continuó Richard, ahora con voz burlona.

Harry calló de nuevo. Por alguna razón, no quería contarle acerca de Ginny. Al menos nos por el momento. No podía explicarlo, pero simplemente se sentía así. No dijo nada y Richard soltó una interjección de satisfacción.

"¡Ajá!" exclamó, levantándose de su asiento y señalándolo acusadoramente con un dedo. "¡Lo sabía!".

"¿Lo sabías?" dejó escapar Harry, extrañado. No podía comprender aquello. Él no le había contado nada y no veía la forma en que su socio podría haber se hubiera enterado.

"Por supuesto. ¿Porqué sino me llamaste queriendo saber si tenías más tiempo disponible¿Para aburrirte en esa horrible ciudad con la urna de tu padre como compañía? No lo creo. Sólo quedaba la opción de que fuera un asunto de polleras, Harry. Recuerda que nuestro trabajo reside en saber combinar las evidencias" explicó Richard rápidamente, orgulloso de haber hecho bien las tareas.

Harry levantó una ceja y sonrió débilmente.

"Así que tengo razón. Conociste a alguien" atacó Richard de nuevo Se sentó y miró a Harry en silencio. "¿Qué esperas¡Cuéntame!".

Harry lo miró exasperado, aceptando que debería contarle aunque fuera un panorama general. Sabía que Richard no dejaría de insistir hasta que lo hiciera. "Se llama Ginny" dijo secamente, mientras Richard asentía. "Tiene veinticuatro y la conocí en el viaje de Ámsterdam a Toulouse, en el tren".

"¿En el tren¿Ves a lo que me refiero cuando digo que ese tipo de cosas sólo te suceden a ti?".

"Ella está trabajando como camarera en la empresa de viajes mientras busca empleo como publicista" siguió Harry, pasando por alto el comentario de su amigo. "Y resultó ser que es la prima de mi cuñado, así que mi semana en Toulouse coincidió con la visita de ella a su tía".

"Ajá" asintió Richard. "Ya veo. ¿Y que fue lo que pasó?".

"No mucho" respondió Harry. "Comimos y fuimos al cine un par de veces. Nada más que eso".

"Supongo que la besaste, al menos. Sí que sí o me voy a preocupar de verdad. Si dices que no, no eres el mismo Harry que se fue, definitivamente".

"No la besé" contestó él, viendo la cara sorprendida y confundida de Richard. "Ella fue la que me besó a mí" replicó inmediatamente.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Richard, muy sorprendido. "¿Qué hay entre ustedes, de todos modos?".

"No lo sé" admitió Harry. "Supongo que somos amigos por ahora".

"Tú quieres que sean algo más que eso¿no es cierto?".

"No lo sé, Richard" volvió a decir él. "Realmente no lo sé". Cruzó las manos en la nuca y cerró los ojos un momento. Cuando los abrió, habló con determinación: "¿Podemos volver a Hermione? No puedo recibirla aquí como si nada".

Richard soltó una pequeña risa antes de responder. "Bueno, haremos una entrevista conjunta entonces. Vendré aquí el jueves y entonces no podrá hacerte nada. Mientras tanto, vamos ganando tiempo para buscar una solución permanente a este problema¿si?". Se levantó y caminó a la salida. "Te veo luego".

ººººº

El martes, Ginny despertó, por primera vez en los diez días que llevaba en Toulouse, antes de las nueve.

Se levantó rápido y tomó una ducha, más por rutina que por otro motivo. Bajó las escaleras y encontró que Arthur estaba ya desayunando.

"Buenos días, tío" saludó alegremente, sentándose a su lado en la mesa de la cocina y sirviéndose una tostada de la panera.

"Buenos días, princesa. ¿Cómo dormiste?" quiso saber el hombre, cerrando inmediatamente la sección del diario que estaba leyendo. Volteó la cabeza hacia ella y la observó darle un mordisco al pan.

"Muy bien¿y tú?" respondió ella luego de tragar.

"También. Se sintió muy bien volver a dormir en casa después de tanto tiempo" contó el hombre, tomando una segunda tostada y untándola con un poco de manteca.

"¿Tanto tiempo?" repitió Ginny, confundida. "Estuviste fuera dos semanas según lo que dijo la tía".

"Sí, pero se sintieron como dos años. Más después de que Molly me avisó de la desgracia del buen James…" dijo apesadumbrado. "Éramos buenos amigos¿sabes?" agregó, poniéndole un poco de dulce de frutillas a la tostada y extendiéndosela a Ginny.

"Sí, Harry me lo dijo" contestó ella, recibiendo de manos de su tío parte de su desayuno. "Gracias".

"Así que ya conociste a Harry" comentó Arthur, con una súbita sonrisa pícara en su rostro. "¿Qué te pareció?".

"¿Por qué tanto interés?" intentó evadir ella, sin éxito.

"Vamos, Ginny. Me enteraré de todas formas y prefiero que seas tú la que me lo cuente" dijo Arthur.

Ginny lo miró. "Tú nunca vas a cambiar¿no es cierto?".

"No. Y estoy muy orgulloso de eso" respondió su tío, levantando la barbilla y provocando que ella riera débilmente. "Es mi deber saber qué es lo que pasa en tu vida, como buen padrino tuyo que soy¿o no?".

"¡Mentira! No se supone que un padrino tiene como función espiar a su ahijada" reclamó ella, fingiendo enojo.

"No se supone que _un_ padrino lo haga, pero yo soy _el_ padrino, así que _yo_ sí puedo hacerlo" replicó Arthur con suficiencia. Los dos se rieron por el comentario. Cuando se calmaron, Ginny no parecía dispuesta a hablar, así que el hombre insistió: "Ginny…".

"Bueno, te lo contaré" aceptó ella. Por la siguiente media hora, la única voz que se escuchó en la casa fue la suya. Le contó a su tío todo acerca de su comida con Harry y sus múltiples visitas al cine. Terminó su relato con un _Y eso fue todo lo que sucedió_ y Arthur levantó una ceja en un gesto que decía claramente _Eso no lo crees ni siquiera tú misma_.

"¿Eso es todo lo que sucedió?" repitió Arthur. "Vamos, Ginny, cuéntame la historia completa".

"_Esa_ es la historia completa" contestó ella simplemente.

"¿En serio?" peguntó Arthur. Pareció pensar en algo un momento, pero volvió a hablar casi inmediatamente después: "Entonces, cuéntame cómo te sientes al respecto".

Ginny tomó un sorbo de su café doble, que se había preparado mientras le contaba a su tío su de su relación con Harry, antes de responder. "No sé cómo me siento, en realidad. Quiero decir, estoy segura de que hay algo especial en todo esto¿sabes? Pero no sé cómo piensa Harry al respecto y, bueno, eso hace que yo tampoco piense demasiado. No quiero crearme falsas esperanzas" explicó, mientras su tío largaba una mano y tomaba la suya. "Lo único que sé con certeza es que en este momento somos amigos y estamos bien así. Tal vez eso cambie, o tal vez no, pero es bueno de las dos formas" agregó, con un dejo de resignación en la voz.

"Y tú quieres que cambie¿no es cierto?" preguntó Arthur comprensivamente. Ginny no respondió y él no insistió. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Ginny para luego agacharse junto a ella, de modo que sus cabezas quedaron al mismo nivel. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con él. Tal vez él sienta lo mismo que tú, pero nunca va a decírtelo por iniciativa propia". Ginny volteó la cara para mirarlo, interesada en esa declaración en especial. "Él es un joven muy bueno, pero es cierto que nunca supo desenvolverse con las mujeres" continuó Arthur. "Pasó por todas las etapas: el niño tímido, el jovencito que sólo tenía ojos para su madre, el adolescente ganador y selectivo, el joven abogado casanova y el soltero empedernido. De ninguna de sus fases salió bien parado. Y lo que yo estoy contándote es sólo la versión alivianada de James. No quiero imaginar lo que fue en realidad" contó, provocando que Ginny volviera a reír. "Pongan las cosas en claro antes de que sea demasiado tarde y la oportunidad se haya ido¿si? Porque si la dejan partir, nunca regresará, créeme" aconsejó, mientras si ahijada asentía fervientemente. Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y luego se levantó. "Ahora voy a ir a buscar a Ronald, para ir a navegar. ¿Quieres venir?".

Ginny reprimió un gesto de desagrado y se limitó a responder la pregunta: "No, gracias. La tía me dijo anoche que sus amigas vendrían a tomar el té hoy y que quería que yo estuviera aquí" explicó, justificándose.

"Bien" aceptó Arthur. "Sólo espero que no te contagien. Cuídate¿si?" bromeó, y luego le dio otro beso en el tope de la cabeza. Atravesó la cocina y estaba por atravesar el umbral de la puerta cuando Ginny llamó su atención.

"¿Tío?" apeló.

"¿Sí?" cuestionó él, volteándose hacia ella otra vez.

"Gracias"

ººººº

_Gracias a **Alkas**, **jamesandmolly**, **Kiiandy Black**, **amsp14**, **RosAngels**, **Danitabf**, **klau**, **Alicia** y a **sanarita31** por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior. _

_¡Hola, mi gente¿Cómo están? Yo estoy reportándome por última vez desde Atlántida, esta vez legalmente (sí, mi amiga accedió a que usara la computadora). Mañana estoy regresando a Buenos Aires. _

_Antes que nada, quiero ofrecerles una inmensa disculpa por este horroroso capitulo. De verdad que es el que menos me gusta de toda la historia y creo que es realmente odioso de leer. Pero, lamentablemente, es indispensable para que la historia continúe como debe hacerlo. _

_Tanto así, que con lo largo y todo que es, con todas las explicaciones y exposiciones que hay, tengo que agregar un par de cosas:_

_- No se me vayan a ofender con Harry ni nada por el estilo. Lo que vimos en este capitulo es la prueba más evidente de que está sintiendo algo demasiado especial por Ginny y, todas las dudas que tiene con respecto a si debe considerar su relación con ella como algo más importante o no, se deben al simple hecho (y, a la vez bastante complicado) de que tiene muchísimo miedo de arruinarlo, como le sucedió tantas otras veces._

_- Apareció el personaje que estaba esperando con más ansias: Arthur!. Este hombre viene a solucionar varios problemas, como habrían notado ya. Dentro de un par de capítulos (dentro de tres, en el 11, para ser más específicos) se sabrá el porqué de la relación tan padre-hija que tiene con Ginny. _

_- Beth demostró en este capitulo lo que está sucediendo por aquí, aunque sólo hayamos escuchado por eco lo que ella hizo. Al llamar a Ginny y decirle que su hermano la necesita, vemos que el entorno de Harry ya ve a esta muchacha como alguien más que una amiga suya, por más que él mismo no pueda verlo aún. _

_- Ahora llegamos a Ginny. Su actitud habrá parecido un tanto rara en este capitulo, pero todo tiene su explicación. No puedo adelantar mucho, porque sino arruinaría todo el capitulo11, pero lo que puedo decir es que ella tiene una historia bastante complicada a cuestas, más agravada en el tema _hombres_. Básicamente, lo que sucede es que, al igual que Harry, su vida amorosa no ha sido de lo más alegre. En su charla con Arthur nos demostró que ya no quiere hacerse "falsas esperanzas". _

_- Caso Hermione: se preguntarán porqué se ha pasado tan olímpicamente por arriba. Verán, puede que parezca importante, pero ese personaje cumple una función demasiado específica en esta historia (que descubrirán en el próximo capitulo) y por lo tanto no tendrá más participación que la que le hemos visto. Hermione aparecerá en el capitulo próximo y no volveremos a verla, para que se den una idea._

_Ufff… ¡De verdad que este capitulo me cae mal, señores! _

_Creo que no me queda nada en el tintero. Mmm… bueno, de todos modos si es así ya se los diré en el próximo capitulo. ¡No se lo pierdan!_

_Toda sugerencia, critica, tomatazo, ramo de flores (?) será recibido cordialmente en ese pequeño lugarcito que se llama **review**, al que pueden acceder con un simple click en **GO**. Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capitulo (aunque no los culpo si no lo hicieron). Gracias a todos por haber leído!_

_Un beso muy grande a todos!_

_Adío!_


	9. Click

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es completamente inventado, inspirado por el trailer y las fotografías promocionales de "Elizabethtown", película de Cameron Crowe. Sin fines de lucro.**

**9. Click**

La noche del miércoles, Harry no pudo dormir bien. Se despertaba cada cortos intervalos de tiempo y le costaba volver a conciliar el sueño. Estaba nervioso. Mucho más nervioso de lo que recordaba haber estado en algún momento de su vida (incluso más que la noche en la que había salido con Ginny por primera vez). Y eso se debía a que al día siguiente, jueves, por la mañana, debería recibir a Hermione otra vez en su despacho.

Por un lado, estaba tranquilo porque Richard iba a estar con él, pero tenía la desagradable sensación de que algo podía llegar a salir mal por cualquier motivo y las cosas ya no podrían solucionarse.

Trató de despejar su mente de esas cosas cuando se acostó por quinta vez en la cama, luego de haber recorrido el cuarto de un lado al otro infinidad de veces. Miró al techo, pensativo. Estaba volviendo a entrar en terreno pesimista cuando alargó la mano y tomó el control remoto para encender el televisor. Hizo zapping por la siguiente media hora, buscando algo que lo distrajera y, si era posible, lo ayudara a dormir.

Cuando sintonizó una entrevista a Quentin Tarantino, su mente viajó inmediatamente a la residencia Weasley en Toulouse. Se preguntó si Ginny estaría durmiendo ya, o si estaría aún despierta. Se preguntó si ella pensaba en él con tanta frecuencia como él lo hacia en ella. Se preguntó si lo extrañaba tanto como él a ella. Y, por último, se preguntó qué pensaba ella con respecto a su extraña relación.

Mientras más lo pensaba, más confundido se sentía. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo se sentía **él** con respecto a su extraña relación.

A ciencia cierta, sabía sólo dos cosas. La primera de ellas, que apreciaba mucho a Ginny y que, definitivamente, sentía algo por ella. No podía catalogarlo, pero estaba completamente seguro de eso. _De otro modo_, se dijo, _no la extrañaría tanto. Y tampoco estaría pensando en esto ahora. _Lo segundo que sabía, era que disfrutaba como pocas cosas el tiempo que pasaba con ella. Hasta ese momento, el mismo había sido extremadamente poco, pero de todos modos Harry era conciente de que esperaba con ansias descomunales el momento para verla otra vez, y eso le indicaba con claridad que aquella no era una relación que él quisiera dejar en una blanca amistad.

Pensando en eso, apagó el televisor y se movió en la cama, sintiendo sueño por primera vez en la noche. Miró a través del ventanal la lluvia caer, el cielo encapotado, lleno de nubes negras arremolinadas. Un relámpago brilló peculiarmente y el trueno correspondiente no se hizo esperar. El vidrio del ventanal tembló ligeramente.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente siguiera trabajando, mientras el sueño terminaba de llegar. Se preguntó porqué tenía tanto miedo de avanzar un pequeño paso más y convertir aquello en algo más comprometido que lo que era en esos momentos. Le era inexplicable la sensación que bullía en su pecho cada vez que hablaba con Ginny por teléfono, cada vez que pensaba en ella o cada vez que recordaba las salidas que habían compartido.

Con impotencia, se reprimió por tener pensamientos tan adversos. No le cabía ninguna duda acerca de lo que sentía por ella, pero a la vez le escapaba a las palabras de esa parte de su cerebro que le decía que tenía que apurar las cosas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No podía comprender porqué sentía la necesidad creciente de tenerla cerca, cada minuto que pasaba más y más, y, al mismo tiempo, el acto reflejo de alejarla no queriendo asumir el compromiso que en realidad quería asumir.

Suponía que en esos precisos momentos se estaba desarrollando una batalla campal entre la parte sentimental e impulsiva de su cabeza y el bando científico y racional. Y, lo peor de todo, era que él no tenía muy claro de qué lado estaba.

El problema era que las dos partes tenían puntos a favor y puntos en contra. Harry podía dejar de pensar y dejarse llevar por el impulso que le pedía a gritos que le dijera a Ginny todo lo que sentía, y así concretar aquello que rondaba por su mente desde la primera noche que habían salido juntos. Pero¿y si las cosas iban mal? Harry había perdido la cuenta de todas las relaciones frustradas que había vivido a lo largo de su vida y, realmente, ya no quería que volviera a suceder. Sabía que las mujeres con las que él había estado no la habían pasado bien después de que terminaran y, si tenía que ser sincero con él mismo, él la había pasado terriblemente mal. Harry no quería tener que volver a pasar por eso y, sobre todas las cosas, no quería que Ginny lo hiciera. Aunque, por otra parte, sabía que su relación podía avanzar y nada tenía porqué salir mal. Claro que, dada su experiencia, Harry era conciente de que eso no solía suceder en la vida real. Sabía que el amor era lo suficientemente doloroso como para pasar noches en vela pensando en qué era lo que debía hacer con tal de no volver a caer en sus garras y los martirios que le tenía preparados.

Volvió a girarse en la cama, de modo que ya no vio la luz de la luna colándose por a ventana, sino su resplandor contra la pared. Todo era demasiado complicado como para actuar en forma impulsiva y, además, ninguno de los dos era ya un adolescente como para hacerlo.

Una oveja, dos ovejas. Ya no quería pensar en eso. Tenía la sensación de que cuanto más lo hiciera, más lejana estaría la solución al dilema. Tres ovejas, cuatro ovejas. Pero la imagen seguía colándose en su mente una y otra vez. Cinco ovejas. Los dos, en medio de Toulouse, completamente solos. Seis ovejas. Ginny acercándosele y depositando en sus labios un corto pero muy sentido beso. Una sensación muy agradable recorriéndole la espina dorsal de principio a fin, envolviéndolo. ¿Cuántas ovejas? Cómo deseaba que aquello se repitiera… Una oveja, dos ovejas, tres ovejas, cuatro ovejas… Los dos, en algún lugar de la Tierra, completamente solos. Cinco ovejas, seis ovejas… siete… Un largo y muy sentido beso. Un largo beso. ¿Cuántas ovejas? Completamente solos. Ocho, nueve, diez. Millones.

ººººº

Tamborileaba nerviosa y ansiosamente la superficie del escritorio con los dedos de la mano izquierda, un codo sobre el apoyabrazos y la barbilla sosteniéndose en la mano derecha. Un gesto desesperado se evidenciaba en sus ojos, que miraban fijamente el reloj colgado en la pared. 8:50. Richard no llegaba.

El ruido del intercomunicador lo distrajo. La voz de Emily se escuchó, distorsionada por el sistema electrónico: "¿Señor Potter? El señor Williams quiere hablar con usted por la línea tres".

Saliendo de su profundo trance de histeria, Harry no se molestó en responderle a su secretara y levantó rápidamente el tubo del teléfono. Habilitó la línea tres y habló desesperadamente: "¡Richard¡¿Dónde estás!".

8:52. "Harry" dijo Richard del otro lado, muy bajo y con voz áspera. "Harry, estoy en mi casa" respondió lentamente.

"¡En tu casa!" repitió Harry, con el corazón en la boca. "¿Qué estás haciendo en tu casa¡Hermione estará aquí en menos de diez minutos!".

"Es-… Estoy… en-… Estoy enfermo, Harry. _¡Achuz!_ (1). No… no voy a poder ir… a la oficina hoy" explicó, hablando con mucha dificultad.

"¿Qué!" exclamó Harry, horrorizado. No… no podía ser. No podía estar pasándole eso. No, no, no, era imposible.

"Lo… Lo la- lamento, Harry. De… de ver-dad. Ayer… salí sin- sin el auto… y la lluvia me… me… _¡Achuz!_… en- encontró en… en la mitad de-… la calle. No-no puedo" intentó disculparse Richard, con la voz cada vez más débil y a un ritmo más y más lento.

8:54. Harry ablandó su gesto, comprendiendo lo que sucedía, pero seguía completamente aterrorizado. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? La voz de Richard le llegó de nuevo desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica: "Has… has lo que- lo que creas con… conveniente, Harry. Lo- lo dejo en tus ma… manos" dijo, con un último aliento.

Harry se pesó una mano por el cabello, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Suspiró profundamente, preguntándose qué era lo que iba a hacer para sobrevivir a la segunda visita de Hermione Granger a su oficina. 8:56. "Está bien, Richard, no te preocupes" dijo al fin, luchando por contener la desesperación que seguía acumulándose en su pecho. "Sólo quédate en casa y yo… bueno, yo ya veré qué hacer" agregó, resoplando fuertemente. "Mejórate" deseó, antes de colar sin esperar una respuesta.

Apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pensando a diez millones de revoluciones por segundo. No se le ocurría qué artilugios podía emplear para liberarse de esa complicadísima situación. Podía llamar a alguno de los residentes para que reemplazara a Richard. 8:58. No, no podía hacer eso. Todos ellos estaban ocupados y, además debería explicar el porqué de su repentina decisión, puesto que no solía invitar a entrevistas conjuntas a los residentes.

8:59. Tan sólo un minuto y su verdugo atravesaría la puerta. 8:59:10. Podía huir, nadie tendría porqué notarlo. 8:59:20. Podía esconderse en el piso inferior, diciendo que tenía que hacer una inspección urgente en el sector de los residentes. 8:59:30. Podía cerrar la puerta con llave, para que nadie pudiera entrar. 8:59:40. Podía decirle a Emily que mintiera, que dijera que esa mañana no había ido a trabajar. 8:59:50. Podía esconderse bajo el escritorio. 8:59:55. Sí, sí, eso haría: se escondería bajo el escritorio.

"¿Señor Potter?". Harry dio un salto hacia atrás, sorprendido, golpeándose la pantorrilla derecha con el borde de la silla. Un dolor punzante se extendió desde el lugar del impacto hacia el resto de la pierna, haciéndole trastabillar. "La señora Granger va camino a su oficina" comunicó la secretaria a través del intercomunicador.

Un segundo después, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Hermione Granger apareció tras ella. Harry tuvo la sensación de que sus pulmones dejaban de funcionar en ese preciso instante.

ººººº

Ginebra Molly Weasley (2), más conocida como Ginny, despertó poco después de las nueve de la mañana el día jueves.

Remoloneó un rato en la cama, reticente a levantarse. Dio varias vueltas sobre el colchón, tratando de encontrar una posición agradable, aún con los ojos cerrados. No quería abrirlos. Tenía el presentimiento de que, si lo hacía, la imagen de aquel delicioso sueño se borraría de su memoria.

Volvió a moverse sobre las sábanas, recordando. Aún podía verlo claramente: ella y Harry, en el medio de una torrencial tormenta, empapados hasta la médula, dándose un colosal y grandioso beso.

Alguien golpeó la puerta, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos. "Pase" indicó, sin abrir los ojos aún. La última voz que quería escuchar a esas horas de la mañana le respondió: "Buen día" saludó Ronald, de mala gana según le pareció a ella. "Tu madre está al teléfono" avisó, y luego cerró la puerta.

Ginny abrió los ojos al fin y se levantó rápidamente. Tomó la bata azul que estaba a los pies de su cama, se la colocó y bajó las escaleras con paso ligero. Atendió en el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba instalado en una pequeña mesa a un lado de la escalera en el vestíbulo.

Habló con su madre un rato, contándole de las cosas que había hecho durante su estadía en Toulouse y de lo bien que estaba pasándola con sus tíos. Cuando su madre preguntó por _cierto muchacho del que tu tío habló_, Ginny dio un panorama general de lo que estaba pasando por esos días con Harry, aunque sin ahondar en detalles. No quería hacerlo por el momento.

Después de cortar la comunicación, se dirigió a la cocina, desde donde le llegaban las voces de sus tíos. Con cierta sorpresa, encontró a Beth allí, sentada junto a su primo.

Saludó a todos y se sentó con cierta reserva en una esquina de la mesa, sintiéndose incómoda y descolocada en aquel contexto. Unos minutos después, notó que, claramente, los demás habían interrumpido su tópico cuando ella había llegado. Se levantó disimuladamente y estaba por atravesar la puerta cuando la voz de Beth le llegó a los oídos.

"Espera, Ginny" dijo ella, levantándose. "¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?" consultó, caminando hacia ella.

Ginny la miró con duda un momento. ¿De qué querría hablar con ella? Pero aceptó inmediatamente: "Sí, seguro".

Las dos salieron de la cocina y caminaron en silencio a la sala de estar. Se sentaron en un sillón de dos cuerpos y Beth no tardó en hablar: "Verás, esto va a resultarte un poco extraño, pero de todos modos tengo que preguntártelo" empezó. "¿Tú quieres a mi hermano?" preguntó de sopetón.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos, realmente sorprendida por la pregunta y por lo directa que había sido la otra muchacha. Tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar. "Ehmm… Bueno, yo…" balbuceó, sin saber qué decir. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?" quiso saber, intentando evadir la pregunta y, al mismo tiempo, ganar tiempo para pensar qué responder.

"Te lo diré una vez que me hayas respondido" aseguró Beth, hablando tranquilamente. "¿Entonces¿L quieres o no?".

Inconscientemente, Ginny se alejó un poco de ella, acomodándose en su asiento. Súbitamente, una suave puntada le atravesó el pecho. Ella se llevó una mano a la parte izquierda del mismo, extrañada. Desde allí, una calida sensación se expandió hacia el resto del cuerpo. Frunció el entrecejo, volteando la cabeza en dirección contraria a Beth.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Beth, preocupada por aquello.

"Sí, sí" confirmó Ginny, asintiendo automáticamente. Tan repentinamente como había aparecido, aquella sensación desapareció. Volvió a mirar a la hermana de Harry. "No lo sé, Beth, no…" pausó un momento, sintiendo que la calida corriente de antes regresaba. Se quedó callada, tratando de descifrar qué significaba aquello. "Sí… Sí lo quiero" se escuchó decir, aunque no estaba pensando sus palabras. Salían de su boca sin más, sin que ella pudiera detenerlas. "Sí" volvió a asentir, escuchándose más fuerte y ahora más conciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

Se detuvo y volvió a llevarse una mano al pecho. Estaba confirmándole a Beth que quería a Harry, algo de lo que ni ella misma estaba segura. ¿Realmente era así? Ginny, pensó mientras escuchaba a Beth hablar muy despacio, como si estuviera muy lejos de ella y no a su lado. No podía entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

Y cayó en la cuenta. Había dicho inconscientemente, por algún extraño motivo que ya no le interesaba descubrir, lo que realmente sentía: quería a Harry Potter. Aturdida por ese descubrimiento, sintió de pronto que la voz de Beth le llegaba con claridad otra vez: "… porque él no la ha pasado bien en los últimos años. Sólo quería asegurarme de que no estuviera imaginando cosas que no son".

Ginny asintió, sin saber a qué se refería la otra muchacha. "Ajá" dijo, tratando de que no se notara que no la había escuchado.

"Bueno, yo debo volver. Gracias, Ginny" se excusó Beth, levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia la salida.

ººººº

Hermione avanzó peligrosamente hacia el escritorio. Harry se dejó caer en la silla, con el dolor de su pantorrilla incrementándose y los nervios en punta.

Al igual que lo había hecho el lunes anterior, la mujer se sentó elegantemente frente a él y cruzó las piernas sugestivamente. "¿Y bien?" preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio.

"¿Y bien, qué?" respondió Harry a su vez, sin saber a qué se refería ella.

"¿Lo has pensado?" volvió a preguntar Hermione, levantándose de su asiento y comenzando a caminar por el despacho.

"¿Qué cosa?". Empezaba a ponerse impaciente.

Hermione no respondió inmediatamente. Se paseó por la oficina campantemente y se detuvo a estudiar los diplomas de Harry, colgados en sus correspondientes marcos en una de las paredes. Luego, se volteó hacia él y caminó en dirección al escritorio otra vez. Él veía venir sus intenciones y se levantó rápidamente de su silla, olvidando por un momento el dolor de su pierna y dirigió sus pasos en dirección contraria. Hermione volvió a seguirlo y lo alcanzó, puesto que él no podía avanzar muy rápido. Se vio acorralado contra la pared de nuevo, incapaz de escapar esta vez.

"Esto" contestó Hermione peligrosamente, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por su cinturón, con la clara intención de desabrocharlo.

"Hey, hey, hey". Harry se las arregló para salir de aquella comprometedora posición y se alejó un poco de ella. "¿Se puede saber porqué te empeñas en esto, si sabes que no voy a hacer nada contigo?".

"Bueno, supongo que eso puede cambiarse" replicó Hermione. Se había sorprendido un poco ante la reacción de él, pero volvió rápidamente al ataque.

"Te aseguro que no" negó él, manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial.

"¿Y porqué no? Si no tienes ningún compromiso, yo tampoco… ¿A quién le hace mal si nos divertimos un poco nosotros dos, eh?" dijo ella, poniendo una mano en las caderas.

"¿Quién dijo que yo no tengo ningún compromiso?" preguntó Harry de pronto, utilizando una carta inesperada.

"¿Cómo?" interrogó Hermione, incapaz de ocultar la sorpresa esta vez. "¿Estás con alguien?" inquirió frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Bueno… sí" asintió Harry, dándose cuenta de que eso no era completamente verdad.

Hermione pareció desconcertada por algunos momentos, pero luego volvió a adoptar su actitud inicial. "Bueno, eso no importa. Ella no está aquí ahora¿no es cierto? Y yo no voy a decirle nada" dijo, volviendo a acercarse.

"Hermione… basta. Deja de hacer eso" pidió él, sin saber cómo seguir evadiéndola. "¿Vale la pena estar rogándome?" preguntó, decidiendo usar la táctica del "no – amor propio".

"No estoy rogándote nada" refutó Hermione, volviendo a acorralarlo, esta vez contra la puerta del despacho. "Sólo estoy proponiéndote… y bueno, persuadiéndote".

"Deberías haber notado ya que no vas a conseguirlo. Te he dicho que estoy con alguien" dijo él, volteando la cara.

"¿Y eso que tiene? Puedes engañarla, no sería la primera vez" replicó ella, levantando las manos hacia su rostro.

Ante ese comentario, Harry reaccionó y le tomó las muñecas con fuerza. "No haré eso" dijo, muy serio de pronto. Por algún motivo, esas palabras le habían tocado en una forma muy diferente a todas las anteriores. Él jamás engañaría a Ginny y le dolía que alguien se atreviera siquiera a insinuarlo. Un momento… ¿Ginny¿En qué momento ella se había convertido en la hipotética persona con la que se suponía que él estaba?

"Oh, vamos" insistió Hermione. "¿Estás enamorado de ella? No me hagas reír…" continuó, con voz burlona.

Pero aquella no había sido ninguna broma para él. "Sí" afirmó, sorprendiéndose de sus propias palabras. Casi como un acto reflejo, empujó a Hermione hacia atrás, mientras veía cómo la expresión de ella se transformaba en una de completo desconcierto. "Sí, estoy enamorado de ella" aseveró, ahora completamente dueño de sus palabras. "Sí. Así que vete. Llévate tu dinero, cuéntale al mundo entero lo que pasó esa noche, no me importa. Porque jamás me envolvería contigo de nuevo". Se volteó hacia la puerta y la abrió con un gesto brusco. "Vete. Has lo que te plazca, pero vete" ordenó, con voz firme.

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, buscando qué decir. Más humillada de lo que hubiera estado nunca, tomó su cartera del respaldo de la silla en la que se había sentado y salió de la oficina con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Él nunca volvió a saber de ella, salvo por una noticia en los diarios que anunció a los pocos días que Hermione había vuelto con su esposo. Nunca ningún medio mencionó nada acerca de un encuentro fogoso en la casa de una famosísima actriz entre una directora de teatro y un abogado.

Sin embargo, cuando Harry cerró la puerta tras ella, no le importaba eso. No pensaba en el medio millón que había perdido, ni en la posibilidad de que Hermione revelara lo que él siempre había deseado acallar. No. Pensaba en ella. Y en lo que había descubierto.

Se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada, muy conmocionado como para moverse. Estaba enamorado de Ginny Weasley.

ººººº

1: No pude resistirme a la ridícula representación escrita que todos le damos a nuestros estornudos. ¿Quién dice realmente _¡Achuz!_ cuando estornuda?

2: En esta historia, Ginny no tiene como segundo nombre Molly por su madre (que no se llama así, por cierto), y mucho menos por su tía. Es por su abuela, a quien conoceremos pronto.

_Gracias a **sanarita31**, **jamesandmolly**, **tabatas**, **Niniel204**, **Kiiandy Black** y a **amsp14** por sus reviews para el capitulo anterior. _

_¡Hola¿Cómo están todos? Espero que muy bien. _

_Bueno, compensando el desastre del capitulo anterior, llegamos a uno de los capítulos más importantes de _Cuando Harry conoció a Ginny. _¡Al fin! Esperaba con ansias que llegara el momento en que pudiera contarles esta parte de la historia que me gusta tanto… _

_No tengo nada para decir esta vez, salvo que espero que hayan notado la magia _cursi_ que incluí (traté de resistirme, pero me fue realmente imposible). Todo lo demás está más que claro (terminé de corregir el capitulo hace días y no puedo borrarme esta sonrisa boba de la cara…)._

_Los veo en el próximo capitulo: _El último salto del Rin

_Toda sugerencia, critica, tomatazo, ramo de flores (?) será recibido cordialmente en ese pequeño lugarcito que se llama **review**, al que pueden acceder con un simple click en **GO**. Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Gracias a todos por haber leído!_

_Un beso inmenso para todos. _

_Adío!_


	10. El último salto del Rin

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es completamente inventado, inspirado por el trailer y las fotografías promocionales de "Elizabethtown", película de Cameron Crowe. Sin fines de lucro.**

**10. El último salto del Rin**

Ese no fue un día fácil para Harry. Lo que había pasado en la mañana con Hermione lo había dejado en un estado de inutilidad completo, por lo cual decidió cancelar la cita que tenía programada para las diez y media. Todo lo que hizo en el tiempo en que se suponía debía estar trabajando, fue estar sentado en su silla detrás del escritorio, sin realizar movimiento alguno.

En la tarde, Harry hizo todo el esfuerzo del mundo por concentrarse en las dos entrevistas que tenía pendientes por dos de las tres apelaciones por juicios laborales. Pero, por más que intentara, su cerebro estaba completamente desconectado de todo. Su mente ya no estaba en Londres y, aunque él quisiera que lo hiciera, no pensaba regresar.

El problema era que Harry no podía evitar que su cabeza estuviera pensando todo el tiempo en Ginny. Y, para ser sinceros, no quería que dejara de hacerlo.

Esa noche, cuando llegó a su departamento, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a la muchacha que había copado sus pensamientos todo el día.

"¿Hola?" atendió Julia, el ama de llaves de la casa Weasley.

"Hola, buenas noches. Quisiera hablar con Ginny, por favor. Dígale que habla Harry" dijo él, ansioso.

"La señorita salió a cenar con los señores" respondió Julia. "¿Quiere dejarle algún mensaje?" preguntó luego.

Harry se quedó callado, pensando que ese día le habían pasado las suficientes cosas como para adherirle esa. "No, está bien. Sólo dígale que la llamé, que quería saludarla" respondió él, un poco decepcionado. "Gracias" agradeció, antes del colgar.

Resopló, cerrando los ojos. No recordaba haberse sentido tan cansado y contento a la vez.

Ahora que había logrado ponerle un nombre a lo que sentía por Ginny, tenía la impresión de que ese sentimiento se había multiplicado mil veces. Y ya no se sentía como algo indefinido, como algo que lo hacía ahogarse en un vaso de agua cada vez que pensaba en ello. No, para nada. Ahora se sentía como un globo irrompible que se inflaba cada vez más en su pecho y lo llenaba con una oleada de confort cada vez que se acordaba la forma en que Ginny sonreía, la manera en la que hablaba y la facilidad con la que ella le hacía reír, sin importar el momento.

Sin dejar de elaborar eso en su cerebro, se levantó del sillón y caminó al cuarto, sólo para dejarse caer rendido en la cama.

ººººº

Toda la semana siguiente pasó mucho más lento de lo que Harry hubiera deseado.

Concluyó los dos divorcios por común acuerdo que le quedaban pendientes y, luego de que el matrimonio Russell decidiera posponer por un tiempo los trámites para estudiar la posibilidad de reestablecer las cosas entre ellos, sólo le quedaba por resolver el problema del matrimonio Adams. Los dos casos de fraude habían accedido a posponer las demandas hasta que él volviera de sus vacaciones.

Harry derivó el caso de los Adams a manos de Richard, que se recuperó de su terrible gripe en cinco días de absoluto reposo y felicitó a su socio por su actuación frente a Hermione, aunque lamentaba la pérdida del dinero. Harry no consideraba que fuera a haber grandes avances en las tratativas del divorcio en el corto plazo de un mes.

Dos semanas después de que hubiera regresado a Londres desde Toulouse, Harry llamó a Beth a la casa de su madre.

"Hola, hermana. ¿Cómo sigue todo?"

"Bien, Harry. Todo sigue bien, pero mamá está cada vez más alterada. No quiere decirme por qué, pero supongo que es porque la urna de papá sigue en su sala".

"Bueno, por eso es que estoy llamándote" explicó Harry. "Ya he terminado con todo lo que tenía que hacer aquí y, por lo que acabas de decirme, creo que es conveniente que viajemos a Basilea lo antes posible".

"Sí, es lo mejor. ¿Quieres venir aquí primero, o nos encontramos allí directamente?"

"No sé, tendría que llamar a la compañía para ver qué vuelos están disponibles".

"Deja, yo lo hago. De todos modos, no tengo nada que hacer aquí…"

"¿Y eso porqué¿Dónde está Ronald?" preguntó Harry, extrañado.

"Se fue el martes pasado. Lo llamaron de Nueva York y tuvo que viajar de urgencia" respondió ella, con una nota apesadumbrada en la voz. "Igualmente, estoy con mamá, por supuesto. Estamos conversando mucho y creo que nos está haciendo bien a las dos estar a solas por un tiempo".

"Me alegro por eso, Beth. Escucha, vas a encargarte de eso¿entonces?".

"Sí, no te preocupes. En cuanto tenga todos los datos te llamo y concretamos bien las cosas".

"Bueno. Hablaremos después entonces".

"Sí, Harrycito. Cuídate mucho".

"Tú también. Me avisas por cualquier cosa¿de acuerdo?"

(1)

ººººº

"Muy bien" respondió Ginny. "Amoldándome a la vida de trabajadora otra vez. ¿Y tú?".

"Todo lo contrario. Ya he terminado con todo y puedo decir que mis vacaciones están a punto de comenzar" contó él, reclinándose en el sillón. Cómo le gustaba escuchar el sonido de su voz…

"Hey! No cuentes dinero frente a los pobres, Harry" comentó ella, sin una mínima pizca de seriedad en su discurso.

"Lo lamento" se disculpó él de la misma manera. "Es que me pone muy feliz saber que pronto podré verte" dijo, antes de detenerse a pensarlo. Cuando lo hizo, balbuceó un momento: "Ehm… bueno, no, disculpa, no quise decir eso".

"¿No?" preguntó Ginny, entre sorprendida y divertida.

"Bueno… no… tampoco quise decir eso" aclaró Harry, tratando de enmendar su error. No quería decirle nada por teléfono. Sabía que no era apropiado y, además, no se sentiría cómodo haciéndolo.

"¿Entonces? No estoy entendiendo nada de lo que quieres decir" dijo Ginny, disfrutando de la incertidumbre que podía detectar en la voz de Harry, inclusive teniendo el teléfono de por medio.

"Nada. No importa, olvídalo".

"Bueno, como quieras" accedió ella, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que él había querido decir. "Dime¿me llamaste para avisarme que vas a entrar en vacaciones o por otra cosa?".

"No, no. Te llamo porque quería contarte que voy a viajar a Suiza con mi hermana. Y que quiero que vengas con nosotros".

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Ginny, muy sorprendida.

"Eso. Beth dijo que iba a intentar que Ronald la acompañara a ella y, bueno, yo quiero que tú me acompañes a mí".

"Mmm… Harry, yo estoy trabajando ahora y… además no estoy segura de que sea una buena idea. Me parece que este es un viaje que los dos tienen que hacer solos¿no crees?". Ginny estaba al tanto de la situación, ya que el mismo Harry se la había comentado el último día que habían salido juntos estando en Toulouse.

"Pero… Ginny…"

"Harry, está bien si no lo ves así, pero de todos modos no puedo ir. Y tampoco quiero, si tengo que decirte la verdad". Harry no le respondió. "¿Harry?... ¿Harry?... ¿Estás ahí?".

"Sí, sí estoy aquí" respondió él con cierta reserva.

"Harry… no lo tomes a mal, sólo creo que no es correcto" explicó ella. "Sólo por si quieres saberlo, yo también estoy muy contenta porque ahora tengas tiempo libre y probablemente vayamos a vernos pronto" agregó, sabiendo que eso funcionaría para aplacarlo.

"¿En serio?"

"Ah¿no era que no habías querido decir eso?" preguntó Ginny, burlona, al tanto de que lo había hecho caer.

"Ehm…" volvió a balbucear él.

Ginny rió suavemente. "Harry, está bien. No tienes que medir tus palabras conmigo. Bueno, al menos espero que tengas la suficiente confianza en mi como para no hacerlo".

"Por supuesto que la tengo, Ginny. Pero no creo que hablar de esto por teléfono sea lo más adecuado¿sabes?".

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo con eso".

"Por eso es que quiero que nos veamos, porque quiero hablar contigo".

"Bueno, yo estoy trabajando todos los días, menos los domingos, o sea mañana. Pero si vas a volver a Toulouse, podríamos encontrarnos allí. Yo voy a pasar una noche en la casa de mis tíos la semana entrante, porque mi horario termina allí ese día".

"¿Cuándo?"

"La noche del martes"

"Te veré allí, entonces. Supongo que yo estaré a partir del lunes por la noche, o el martes por la mañana en la casa de mi madre".

"¿Vas a pasar tus vacaciones ahí?"

"No, no. Sólo voy a estar unos días con ella y luego vuelvo aquí, a Londres. Supongo que pasaré el mes que viene en alguna zona aledaña. No quiero alejarme mucho".

"¿Y cuando viajan¿Mañana?".

"Sí, muy temprano. Vamos a encontrarnos directamente en el aeropuerto allí".

"Ahm… Harry, tengo que dejarte. Mañana tengo trabajo temprano, lo lamento. Me gustaría poder seguir hablando contigo, pero sino no voy a poder levantarme ni que venga todo Ámsterdam haciendo una peregrinación a mi casa"

"Está bien, no hay problema. Ve a dormir. Ya nos veremos el martes y podremos hablar tranquilos¿si?".

"Ajá. Adiós, Harry. Suerte".

"Adiós, Ginny. Cuídate"

ººººº

El vuelo de Londres a Basilea no fue para nada diferente a todos lo anteriores en los que Harry había estado. Cuando llegó al aeropuerto suizo, averiguó el número de la puerta por la que arribaría el avión que traía a su hermana desde Toulouse (finalmente, Beth viajaba sola. Aparentemente, Ronald había opinado también que aquel era un viaje que los herederos Potter tenían que hacer en privado).

Cuando le avisaron que el vuelo tenía un retraso de tres horas, Harry decidió ir a registrarlos al hotel y así ganar tiempo.

Regresó al aeropuerto y esperó a Beth en unos cómodos sillones dispuestos a un lado de la puerta por la que ella arribaría. Unos diez minutos después, la menor de los Potter bajó del avión llevando la urna de su padre bajo el brazo. Una imagen muy graciosa, según apreciaciones de Harry.

Los dos pasaron unas horas en el _Saint German_, esperando a que fuera una hora prudente para ir al río, una en que los contingentes turísticos ya no estuvieran por allí.

Finalmente, cerca de las seis de la tarde, cuando el Sol comenzaba a ponerse, decidieron encaminarse al Rin. Tomaron un taxi hasta el límite de la ciudad, desde donde siguieron el trayecto caminando, peculiarmente silenciosos.

Cuando escucharon el sonido del agua cayendo rápidamente, Harry sintió a Beth dar un respingo y tomar con más fuerza la urna que llevaba bien sujeta entre los brazos. Harry le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros y le acercó más a él. "Tranquila, todo está bien" dijo, tratando de convencerse él mismo de lo que estaba diciendo. "No tienes porqué preocuparte, Beth".

La muchacha suspiró profundamente y trató de retener las lágrimas, aunque no lo logró. Siguieron caminando, muy despacio. El ruido del último salto de Rin se hacía cada vez más fuerte, hasta que los hermanos doblaron en una curva y lo vieron: una corriente descomunal de agua y mucha espuma. Un aroma indescriptible invadió el ambiente de pronto.

Harry y Beth de detuvieron, observando la catarata detenidamente, casi con reverencia. Tenían que caminar un par de metros más hacia la derecha para llegar a ella y quedar de costado. Él sintió cómo la leve corriente de aire le pegaba de lleno en los ojos y los hacía llenarse de lágrimas. Presionó los párpados y soltó aire por la boca fuertemente. "¿Lista?" preguntó a su hermana, sin dejar de abrazarla. Beth no respondió, sino que le tomó de la mano y los dos caminaron rápidamente el tramo restante.

Se detuvieron justo frente a la parte más convulsionada del salto. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, sólo preparándose para lo que venía después.

Harry tomó aire por última vez. "¿Beth?" llamó.

"Hagámoslo rápido, por favor" pidió ella. Él pudo identificar una clara nota de angustia contenida en su voz y decidió hacerle caso. "Ven aquí". Harry se paró a su lado y Beth le tomó las manos, para ponerlas sobre la urna morada.

"Vamos" incentivó él, tratando de aplacar su carga.

Con una mano temblorosa, Beth destapó la vasija. Juntó sus manos con las de Harry y le dirigió una mirada de entendimiento.

Lentamente, los dos extendieron los brazos, guiando hacia delante la cerámica. Vieron, en cámara lenta, cómo las cenizas plateadas de lo que había sido el cuerpo de su padre corrían por el borde moteado, para luego caer tranquilamente al agua. La corriente se las llevaba, y se las perdía de vista rápidamente.

Unos segundos más tarde, la urna estaba vacía.

ººººº

Harry y Beth pasaron esa noche en Basilea. No hablaron mucho más, pero estuvieron juntos todo el tiempo, hasta que se hizo tarde y se separaron para ir a dormir cada uno a su alcoba. A la mañana siguiente, salieron temprano del hotel y tomaron un taxi al aeropuerto.

"¿Cómo dormiste?" preguntó Harry a su hermana una vez que estuvieron en camino.

"Espléndidamente. Soñé mucho con papá" contestó ella, con una sonrisa. Se la veía mucho mejor que el día anterior: toda la jornada pasada había estado muy callada y cabizbaja, y tenía recurrentes accesos de llanto que tardaban en irse.

"¿De verdad?" quiso confirmar Harry, sorprendido. "Yo también" comentó, mirando por la ventana del automóvil.

Llegaron a destino y pagaron el importe. Caminaron por entre los pasajeros madrugadores y compraron sus tickets, para luego sentarse a esperar pacientemente que anunciaran el momento de abordar.

Tres horas después, estaban haciendo un trasbordo en Lyon y, cuatro y media después de eso, estaban entrando a la mansión Potter en Toulouse.

Su madre no les preguntó absolutamente nada. Ni cómo les había ido, ni cómo había sido el vuelo, ni cómo estaban. Sólo se acercó a ellos ni bien ingresaron a la casa y les dijo _Gracias_, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sin más, se fue escaleras arriba, no volvió a bajar sino hasta la cena y no quiso dejar a nadie ingresar en su dormitorio.

Harry llamó a Molly en la tarde y le preguntó si sabía a qué hora Ginny estaba llegando a su casa. La mujer respondió que no tenía la más mínima idea, pero que le diría a su sobrina que lo llamara en cuanto lo hiciera.

El joven esperó pacientemente y, recién luego de la cena, a las nueve y media pasadas, el teléfono de la residencia Potter en Toulouse sonó.

"¿Hola?" atendió él ansiosamente.

"¿Harry¿Có… Cómo estás?" respondió ella, con un bostezo en el medio de su saludo.

"Bien. Tú, cansada, por lo que escucho".

"Sólo un poco. ¿Cómo les fue? A ti y a tu hermana, quiero decir".

"Oh, bien. Terminamos yendo solos porque Ronald tampoco quiso venir".

"Vaya… me extraña que haya sido ubicado al menos una vez en su vida…" comentó ella con sorna.

"Sí, supongo…" aceptó él.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?" preguntó ella con interés.

"Esperando a que me llamaras" se sinceró él. Había decidido, luego de que Ginny se lo hubiera dicho, que no iba a medir más sus palabras con ella. Lo había pensado y había aceptado que sí tenía la suficiente confianza en ella como para no hacerlo.

"Pues me parece muy bien. ¿Todavía quieres que nos encontremos?" cuestionó ella, sabiendo perfectamente cuál iba a ser la respuesta.

"Por supuesto. ¿Cabe alguna duda?".

"Bueno, entonces podríamos ir a tomar un café al centro¿no te parece?" propuso ella.

"Por mí está bien, no hay problema. Puedo estar buscándote en veinte minutos¿está bien?".

"No¿para qué? Encontrémonos directamente allí"

"¿Y dejar que camines sola por Toulouse a esta hora? Ni lo sueñes"

"Ay, Harry. No pasa nada aquí, y además no es tan tarde. Y no tengo quince años para que me andes de niñera" replicó ella.

"Eso no importa. _Quiero_ ir a buscarte. ¿Está mal?".

"Bueno, eso es algo diferente" dijo ella. "Así si está bien, pero que quede claro que no tienes porqué hacerlo".

"Sí, está claro, no te preocupes. Te veré luego, entonces".

"Ajá. Hasta luego".

ººººº

"¿De qué querías hablarme?" preguntó Ginny, revolviendo su café para que el terrón de azúcar que le había adicionado unos segundos antes se disolviera correctamente. Cuando no sintió la estructura sólida en la taza, retiró la cuchara y la dejó sobre el plato dispuesto a un lado.

"Bueno, verás" empezó Harry, volviendo a sentirse nervioso. Le había pasado lo mismo cuando, más de quince minutos antes, la había saludado después de tanto tiempo lejos con un tímido beso en la mejilla. "No quiero irme por la tangente, así que será mejor que vaya al grano". Pausó un momento antes de continuar. "Quiero que hablemos sobre… nosotros" expuso, esperando que ella tomara aquello como él había imaginado que lo haría.

"¿Nosotros?" repitió Ginny, señalándose y luego señalándolo a él. "¿Nosotros, Harry y Ginny?".

Harry entornó los ojos. "Sí" afirmó. "Quiero que aclaremos qué es esto" agregó luego.

"¿Qué esto?" cuestionó Ginny, mientras se levaba la humeante taza a la boca. Tomó un poco, hizo un gesto de desagrado y agregó otro terrón de azúcar al café.

"Ginny… Esto, esto. Quiero saber cómo te sientes".

Ella lo miró por sobre el borde de su taza verde, estudiándole detenidamente. Tenía un gesto ansioso y se notaba que estaba costándole hablarle así. Se sintió culpable por hacerse la desentendida y decidió hablar en serio. "¿Cómo me siento con respecto a _nosotros_?" inquirió, para luego tomar otro sorbo de su bebida, que ahora sabía mucho mejor.

"Sí" confirmó él, sin agregar nada. Bajó la mirada y sacó con la cuchara un poco de la espuma de su capuchino y se la llevó a la boca.

Ginny suspiró, dudando entre ser sincera por completo con él o reservarse la verdad hasta después de que él le dijera a ella cómo se sentía personalmente. "¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga?" preguntó, tratando de ganar tiempo para decidir qué decir y qué no. Harry la miró con un gesto de impaciencia. "Bueno, está bien, ya entendí" aceptó, poniendo las manos como si estuviera pidiendo tiempo en un partido de fútbol. "A decir verdad, no estoy segura de cómo me siento" declaró.

"¿Por qué?" cuestionó Harry, entre intrigado y preocupado. Luego, levantó la taza de su plato y tomó un largo sorbo, mientras sentía como el capuchino recién hecho le recorría la garganta.

Ginny notó su tono, y decidió ser completamente sincera con él. "Porque sé que te quiero" confesó ella, alargando una mano para tomar la de él. Harry correspondió inmediatamente, sintiéndose muy aliviado al saberse correspondido. "Pero no sé si estoy dispuesta a empezar de nuevo con alguien" agregó luego, con un gesto que expresaba claramente su confusión.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó él rápidamente, mientras se encogía inconscientemente en la silla, con una nota de desesperación irrefutable en su voz.

Ginny suspiró antes de responder: "Porque no la he pasado bien. En realidad, la he pasado muy mal. Y no sé si estoy preparada para la posibilidad de que suceda otra vez, Harry". Se detuvo al ver que él intentaba replicar, pero habló rápido para que él no le interrumpiera: "No es por ti" aclaró. "Es por mi, porque aún no estoy segura de qué es lo que realmente me pasa¿comprendes?". Harry asintió lentamente. "Sí se que te quiero, pero con eso no basta" agregó, sonriéndole tristemente. "Además, no sé si tú también lo haces, o esto es algo que…".

"Sí, sí lo hago" se apresuró a decir Harry, envalentonado por la sinceridad de ella y la angustia que le provocaba verla así, tan frágil. Alargó su otra mano y la colocó extendida sobre la mesa, esperando que ella la tomara. "Te quiero" declaró, mientras veía cómo ella entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos y le presionaba un poco la mano.

"¿Si?" preguntó ella, sin poder ocultar una nota de ilusión en la voz.

"Por supuesto" respondió él, con una sonrisa. "Yo también me siento así, para serte sincero. He tenido más relaciones horrorosas de las que se pueden contar con todos los dedos de las manos y los pies juntos" bromeó, haciendo que ella riera débilmente. "Y, si las cosas están planteadas de este modo, creo que lo mejor es que esperemos un tiempo¿no te parece? Para que no empecemos algo con miedo a que termine mal" dijo luego poniéndose serio.

Ginny asintió. "Sí, es lo mejor. No creo que vaya a funcionar si estamos tan paranoicos con la idea de que no va a hacerlo incluso antes de que empiece¿no?" reflexionó. "Será bueno" agregó, sonando un poco más segura y convencida de lo que estaba antes. "Tendremos la oportunidad de conocernos más antes de empezar algo más serio¿no es cierto?".

"Sí, exacto" secundó él, aunque tenía la impresión de que él ya la conocía todo lo que le era necesario, pero no se lo dijo.

Después de eso, los dos terminaron sus bebidas, que se habían enfriado un poco. Harry volvió a acompañar a Ginny hasta la casa de sus tíos y acordaron que se mantendrían constantemente en contacto.

Harry regresó solo a la casa de su madre y no concentró su mente en otra cosa que no fuera llegar lo más rápido posible a su cuarto. Se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama y pensó en que estaban haciendo lo correcto. Tal vez estaba volviendo a pensar demasiado las cosas, pero estaba seguro de que, de haber empezado algo esa misma noche, Ginny y él estarían yendo muy rápido para la propia salud de la relación.

Y ésa era una de las pocas cosas que él jamás se perdonaría perder.

ººººº

1: Esa conversación me da tanta risa… ¡Harry y Beth hablan de viajar a Suiza desde Londres o Toulouse como si fuera lo mismo que ir al almacén de la esquina!

_Gracias a **jamesandmolly**, **amsp14**, **Kiiandy BLack**, **Alkas**, **Danitabf**, **Niniel204**, **Quid Morgan** y a **tabatas **por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior. _

_¡Hola!_

_Hoy es un día trágico para mí. Tengo dos malas noticias para darles (aunque si no existiera la primera, la segunda no sería mala). _

_La que no sería mala, es que mañana salgo de viaje con mis papás y mi hermana. Me voy a Villa Carlos Paz, en Córdoba. _

_La que es TRÁGICA… No, no puedo decirlo… Es demasiado MALA. Voy a contarles la historia entera para que comprendan lo terrible de este acontecimiento penoso:_

_El día lunes, me fui a la quinta de una amiga, y volví anoche. Para esos dos días, me llevé este capitulo en un diskette y así poder corregirlo estando allí y poder subirlo en el primer hueco de tiempo que tuviera, que viene a ser ahora. _

_Pero, cuando regreso anoche, me doy con la feliz noticia de que mi mamá había mandado al técnico la computadora. Mal comienzo. Nunca confié en los técnicos, y ahora lo hago menos aún. _

_Hasta aquí no hay nada de malo, pero esperen a que termine. Introduzco mi diskette con el capitulo 10 hermoso y precioso para leerlo una última vez. Lo hago, y no hay problema. Está dado el visto bueno. Ahora, cuando quiero ponerme a trabajar sobre el capitulo 11… ¿Con qué me encuentro¿¡Con qué me encuentro¡LOS ARCHIVOS NO ESTÁN!_

_Imaginarán mi conmoción. Perdí esta historia entera, lo que no había publicado de ella (los cuatro capítulos finales, que estaban casi listos para publicarse) y pilones de material inédito, más millares de ensayos que había guardado para proyectos y borradores de historias enteras. _

_NUNCA, pero NUNCA dejen que un técnico se lleve su computadora sin hacer un backup de TODO lo que tengan archivado. ¡Júrenlo!_

_Me siento terriblemente mal por eso, ya que perdí horas, días, SEMANAS de trabajo. _

_Pero, luego de recuperarme del ataque nervioso que sufrí al encontrarme con la buena nueva decidí que voy a usar este mes de vacaciones (después de Córdoba, viajo al sur, a Esquel) para re-escribir aunque sea los cuatro capítulos que faltan de _Cuando Harry conoció a Ginny_. Todo el resto del material está perdido y por más que despotrique, ya está. Y, para peores, es en parte mi culpa que esto haya pasado. ¡Aunque el técnico debería aprender a no borrar cosas!_

_Ay, ay, ay. Cuánto stress. Si tuviera los capítulos intactos, que me voy de viaje no sería una mala noticia, puesto que podría actualizar desde cualquier lugar. _

_¿Lo ven? Esta tragedia no me permite comentar como sería apropiado este capitulo, que es TAN importante en la historia… Sólo puedo decirles, con las pocas neuronas que me quedan funcionando, que este es un capitulo que significa muchas cosas, y que marca cómo seguirá la relación de los tortolitos de ahora en más. También, nos hemos despedido de James, con muy pocas líneas dedicadas a él, pero que sino se hubieran vuelto muy empalagosas. A él no le gustaba eso, puedo asegurárselos. _

_Los veo a la vuelta (trataré de pasar los capítulos a la computadora lo antes posible cuando regrese, cerca del 15 de febrero), con el capitulo 11 (trágicamente perdido y pronto a ser re-escrito): _Presentación en sociedad I

_Toda sugerencia, critica, tomatazo, ramo de flores (?) será recibido cordialmente en ese pequeño lugarcito que se llama **review**, al que pueden acceder con un simple click en **GO**. Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Gracias a todos por haber leído!  
_

_Un beso inmenso para todos._

_Adío!_


	11. Presentación en sociedad I

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es completamente inventado, inspirado por el trailer y las fotografías promocionales de "Elizabethtown", película de Cameron Crowe. Sin fines de lucro.**

**11. Presentación en sociedad I**

Harry volvió a Londres el viernes por la noche. Buscó en los avisos clasificados del diario del sábado por la mañana algún anuncio que promocionara el alquiler de alguna casa de fin de semana en las afueras de la ciudad. Para su suerte y deleite, la temporada vacacional de invierno aún no había comenzado y había mucha oferta a un precio bastante inferior al normal.

Marcó con un marcador azul unos cuantos avisos interesantes. Por la tarde, se subió al auto y emprendió la marcha. Visitó al menos seis casas muy agradables, pero ninguna le convenció lo suficiente como para decidirse a elegirla.

Deambuló hasta las cinco por los alrededores de Londres, hasta que dio con la estancia perfecta: una modesta casa de dos plantas, una piscina climatizada en el jardín trasero y un establo ubicado un par de millas adentro del terreno, donde un capataz cuidaba a los caballos de los dueños, que también estaban a su disposición. Cerró el trato sin pensarlo dos veces y volvió a su departamento a empacar lo necesario.

Antes de irse, llamó a la compañía telefónica para que transfirieran su número a la casa de verano y le dejó un mensaje su madre, avisándole dónde estaba, y otro a Ginny, con el mismo propósito. Beth había hablado con él en la mañana, así que ella estaba al tanto de la situación.

Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto bajar sus valijas del auto, habría pensado que estaba mudándose a esa casa, y no que iba a pasar allí sólo un mes. Llevaba más valijas que una familia numerosa en vacaciones regulares: dos medianas, una con cada mano, y una más grande colgada al hombro derecho. En un segundo viaje, entró en la estancia con dos bolsos inmensos que tenían ruedas en la base y una larga manija plástica en la parte superior y otra valija un poco más voluminosa de lo corriente colgada al brazo izquierdo. Podía parecer la postal de un supermodelo entrando a su casa en el campo a pasar tres días, pero era la de un hombre que había vivido más cosas en tres días que las que un supermodelo podría llegar a vivir en toda su vida y estaba agotado. Era lógico, entonces, que Harry quisiera llegar a su llegar de descanso y no moverse de allí hasta que fuera inevitablemente necesario. Por eso, cuatro de sus valijas iban llenas de libros y discos, provisiones absolutamente imprescindibles para que eso se cumpliera.

Harry dejó todo en el living, recibió las copias de las llaves de la propiedad y las instrucciones para manejar el gas, el agua y la calefacción y despidió al agente de bienes raíces lo más rápida y diplomáticamente que pudo. Se dejó caer en el sillón más próximo y cerró los ojos, aliviado por haber conseguido al fin lo que anhelaba desde hacía tres interminables semanas.

Y, como era lógico, algo tuvo que impedir su memento de total tranquilidad: el sonido irrefutable del teléfono.

Se estiró con fastidio hasta el tubo, pero esa actitud dio un vuelco de 360º cuando escuchó a su interlocutora favorita del otro lado de la línea.

"Hey¿cómo estás?" saludó Ginny alegremente.

"Muy bien. Terminando de instalarme¿y tú?".

"También. Y tengo varias novedades para contarte. ¿Estás preparado?".

Harry se reclinó sobre el respaldo del sillón. "Dime".

"Bueno, primero lo primero. Tengo una oferta de trabajo en un estudio en Londres" contó, incapaz de contener la alegría que aquello le producía.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Harry, sorprendido. "¡Felicitaciones!".

"Gracias. Tengo que ir a la oficina la semana que viene a una entrevista, así que todavía no es nada seguro". Hizo una pausa y luego continuó: "Pero eso no es todo" advirtió.

"¿No¿Hay más?".

"Ajá. Hoy cuando fui a trabajar me dijeron que me habían trasladado. Y a que no adivinas dónde".

"¿De verdad¿Vienes a vivir aquí?" inquirió él rápidamente, muy contento por esa noticia en especial.

Eso significaba que iban a estar mucho más cerca, en la misma ciudad, y eso implicaba que iba a poder verla con una frecuencia mucho más razonable que con la que lo hacía en esos momentos.

"Exactamente, señor. Vuelvo a ser una londinense a partir del miércoles" confirmó ella. "Y ahora, tengo una invitación para hacerte".

"¿Invitación?" repitió él, confundido.

"Sí, invitación. Para el sábado que viene, a la casa de mi madre".

"¿Qué?" preguntó él, sorprendido. Definitivamente no esperaba eso.

"El domingo que viene es la reunión Weasley anual. Y me gustaría que vinieras. Tengo ganas de que conozcas a la parte de mi familia que no vive en Toulouse" explicó ella.

"¿Una reunión familiar?" volvió a repetir Harry, aturdido. ¿Ginny quería que él, justamente él, se presentara frente a toda su familia? "Y tu quieres que vaya".

"Sí" confirmó ella. "¿Tú quieres?".

"Ahm… ¿la verdad? No sé" se sinceró él.

"¿Porque no? O¿Por qué si?".

"Sí, porque me lo estas pidiendo tú expresamente. Y, porque, en algún punto, tengo ganas de hacerlo. Y no, porque no me imagino como podría llegar a darse la situación y eso es un tanto tenebroso".

Pausó un momento y luego continuó: "Hola, soy Harry, el amigo con pretensiones de su hija. ¿Cómo le va, señora?". Se detuvo al escuchar que Ginny se reía del comentario.

"No tienes que presentarte, si ese es el problema" aseguró ella. "Además, no eres mi amigo con pretensiones" agregó luego.

"¿No?"

"No, por supuesto que no. Eres Harry" respondió ella simplemente.

Él pensó un momento y decidió que debería preguntarle cuando la viera por eso. "Está bien, soy Harry. Pero¿de verdad crees que sea bueno?"

"No sé si sea bueno, pero tengo ganas de que vengas. De todos modos tú decides si quieres o no. Por más que yo lo desee no puedo obligarte" dijo Ginny.

"Bueno, iré. Si quieres que vaya, lo haré" aceptó él al final, luego de pensarlo rápidamente por un momento.

"¿Sí?" quiso confirmar ella, contenta.

"Ajá"

"Eso es bueno. Igualmente, supongo que vamos a hablar antes que eso¿no?".

"Tenlo por seguro. Más cuando voy a tenerte tan cerca".

"No digas esas cosas, que vas a hacer que me ruborice. Y sería una estúpida si lo hiciera por teléfono. ¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo cuando nos veamos?".

"No me importaría que lo hicieras. Te ves aún más bonita cuando lo haces".

"¡Qué descarado! No lo hago"

"Sí, sí lo haces"

"Bueno, basta. Esto está saliéndose de control. Fue suficiente actividad telefónica por un día¿no crees?".

"No, pero está bien. ¿Hablaremos el miércoles, cuando estés aquí?"

"Sí. Te llamo para darte el número nuevo¿está bien?".

"Sí, está bien. Y hablaremos de lo del fin de semana".

"No, no hablaremos nada más con respecto a eso. Vendrás, porque ya me has dicho que lo harás y ahora no puedes retractarte".

"Oh, está bien. Supongo que ya no tengo salida".

"No supones. Sabes".

ººººº

El martes bien entrada la noche, Harry estaba mirando una película sentado tranquilamente en el sillón cuando Ginny le llamó y le comentó todo acerca de su nuevo hogar y de cómo viajarían a Gent, donde vivía su madre, para la reunión familiar del domingo. Al parecer, se había encargado de organizar todo con el claro objetivo de que Harry no encontrara objeciones al paseo.

Harry sugirió, no sin antes mencionar cuánto la extrañaba y cuántas ganas tenía de verle, que él podría pasarle a buscar por su departamento y juntos podrían tomar un café, o algo parecido. Sin embargo, Ginny declinó la oferta lamentándose mucho, puesto que tenía que levantarse muy temprano al otro día (y dudaba que pudiera dormirse fácilmente por el cambio de horario que le había significado la mudanza de Ámsterdam a Londres).

Con pesar, Harry aceptó que recién al otro día por la noche podrían verse, luego de que ella terminara con su horario. Acordaron que él estaría esperándole en la estación central de Londres y, desde allí, irían a dar una vuelta por ahí.

A partir de esa conversación, a Harry le llevó un tiempo considerable poder conciliar el sueño, pero al día siguiente se levantó inusualmente temprano. Estaba inquieto, ansioso. Decidió tratar de matar un poco de tiempo con una caminata alrededor de (al menos temporalmente) su casa, pero eso no funcionó. Intentó entonces una visita al establo. Habló con el cuidador de los caballos y se llevó uno para dar un paseo. En esa oportunidad, al contrario que en la anterior, el entretenimiento consiguió distraerlo: se perdió en el campo y estuvo más de una hora tratando de encontrar el camino de vuelta.

Cuando entró de nuevo a la casa, eran las siete. Rápidamente, se dio una ducha y se vistió. Sacó el auto del garage a las 7:45, y manejó tranquilamente por la autopista que lo llevaría a la ciudad. A las 8:20, ya estaba estacionando frente a la estación central de trenes, esperando por Ginny. Quince minutos más tarde, ella salió, miró a los lados y, cuando lo divisó en el auto, sonrió.

Se dirigió a él con paso ligero y, luego de que Harry destrabara las trabas automáticas de las puertas, se subió al asiento del acompañante. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y él tardó en reaccionar.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó ella, al verlo tan ensimismado.

Harry parpadeó y respondió: "Sí, sí, todo bien. ¿Cómo te ha ido?".

"Bien" dijo ella, pasándose un dedo por la punta de la nariz. "Fue un buen primer día de trabajo".

"¿Y la entrevista?" quiso saber él, poniendo en marcha el auto.

"Mañana, temprano" contestó Ginny, bajando un poco la ventanilla. Buscó en la cartera algo y luego de ató el pelo con una gomita elástica que había sacado de ella.

"¿Estás nerviosa?"

"Ahora no mucho. Pero supongo que hoy no podré dormir y mañana estaré allí una hora antes de lo que debería hacerlo" explicó. "¿Adónde estamos yendo?" consultó luego, mirando al frente a través del parabrisas.

"No sé. ¿Dónde quieres ir?".

"A comer. Muero de hambre" respondió ella, para luego morderse el labio inferior con un gesto de sufrimiento.

"Bien. A comer será entonces" acató Harry, volteando la vista hacia ella al tiempo que se detenía frente a un semáforo en rojo.

Ginny alargó la mano y tomó la de él, que estaba sobre la palanca de cambios. Harry bajó la mirada y observó cómo sus frágiles y finos dedos se confundían con los propios, más largos y fuertes.

Una bocina sonó fuertemente tras ellos, pero ninguno de los dos la escuchó.

ººººº

"Supongo que cuando lleguemos no habrá nadie todavía" dijo Ginny, mientras cerraba el bolso de mano. Se lo colgó al hombro. "Lo más probable es que todos lleguen mañana en la mañana, y se vayan en la noche. Viven relativamente cerca, aunque tal vez pasen la noche en la casa, no lo sé" explicó, saliendo del cuarto. Harry se levantó del sillón y le siguió a la puerta. "Así que no habrá mucha actividad social para ti por hoy" agregó, mientras cerraba la puerta del departamento. Colocó la llave en la cerradura y la giró dos veces a la izquierda.

"Eso es un alivio. Al menos tendré algún tiempo para mentalizarme" comentó él.

Ginny no le respondió. Salieron del edificio y se subieron al auto, habiendo dejado antes la valija de ella en el baúl, junto a la de él. "Pero voy a contarte quienes van a estar seguro, así tienes una vaga idea" anunció, cruzándose el cinturón de seguridad. Harry arrancó y emprendieron el camino al aeropuerto. "Mi madre, Sarah. Te atormentará con preguntas incómodas todo el día, pero estoy segura de que tú podrás zafarte de ellas".

"¿Y si no?" preguntó él, preocupado ante esa posibilidad.

"Lo harás. No tienes más que decir la verdad. Seguramente vas a estar abochornado la mayor parte del tiempo" en ese punto, Harry la miró aterrorizado "pero… en fin" concluyó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Puedo quedarme más tranquilo, entonces" dijo él irónicamente.

"Luego están Gala y Helena, mis hermanitas (1)" continuó ella, sin prestarle atención al comentario de él. "Gala tiene siete y Helena cinco. Son un par de angelitos cuando quieren y les conviene, pero pueden llegar a ser aún peores que mi madre, así que cuídate de ellas" advirtió Ginny, sonando realmente seria. Harry se preguntó, cada vez más preocupado y horrorizado, si el fin de semana en la casa Weasley había sido una buena idea. "Y, por último, Albert".

"¿Tu padre?" preguntó Harry, evaluando mentalmente tentativas descripciones que Ginny podría darle de su padre, considerando las que le había dado de su madre y hermanas. Podía imaginarse un hombre muy grande, un gesto enfadado y un _¿Cuáles son tus intenciones, muchacho?_ muy serio. Por eso, la respuesta de la chica le sorprendió sobremanera.

"Oh, no" negó Ginny, con un gesto de la mano. "Mi padre se fue al almacén hace veinte años y nunca volvió. Yo supongo que no encontró el camino de vuelta" dijo de sopetón, como si quisiera que aquel momento pasara lo más rápido posible.

Harry sintió esas palabras como si fueran un baldazo de agua fría. Notó cómo Ginny se quedaba callada de pronto, mirando profundamente por la ventana. Lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntarle fue si le habían demandado por abandono del hogar, si el hombre se había hecho cargo de manutención. Inmediatamente, se dio cuenta de que eso era lo peor que podría hacer en su vida entera si lo hacía. Optó por no decirle nada, así que se tragó sus palabras. Ahora varias cosas tenían más sentido: el cariño casi sobrenatural de ella para con su tío, la evasión constante del tema familiar…

"Albert es el esposo de mi madre" escuchó Harry que Ginny decía. Había vuelto a mirar al frente y tenia una actitud que le dijo a él claramente que el tema no volvería a salir a la luz en sus conversaciones. Hablaba con naturalidad de nuevo. "Él es el padre de Gala y Helena. Él y mi madre están juntos hace un poco más de doce años" contó. "Probablemente sea con quien te lleves bien desde le principio; él es realmente muy agradable, y nunca haría el tipo de cosas que mi madre o las diablitos sí. No creas que son tres arpías, pero es un poco difícil ganarse su confianza, sólo eso".

Harry viró el volante para ingresar en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Aparcó en el primer espacio libre que encontró.

"¿Porqué te detienes? Pensé que querías llevar el auto en la bodega…"

Harry apagó el motor y se movió en el asiento para mirarla de frente. Ginny frunció el entrecejo ante su actitud, pero hizo lo mismo. Él levantó una mano y le acarició suavemente la mejilla, tomándola por sorpresa. Ella dio un respingo, pero no hizo nada por evitar el gesto. "Moveré cielo y tierra si es necesario, pero terminarán aceptándome¿si? Sé que es importante si queremos que esto funcione, y eso es lo que más quiero". Ginny le sonrió, y él devolvió esa mirada cálida. "No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien".

ººººº

Cuando el avión llegó a destino, el Sol ya había caído desde hacia un rato considerable. El cielo estaba coloreado de un negro casi profundo, aunque un tenue resplandor rojizo seguía presente en el horizonte. Las primeras estrellas comenzaban a verse en el cielo cuando Harry viró el volante y se introdujo en la carretera que los llevaría de Bruselas a Gent.

A medida que avanzaban, Harry y Ginny podían sentir cómo cierto nerviosismo crecía en el ambiente, a pesar de que habían conversado todo el vuelo y habían decidido que, de hecho, no había razón para preocuparse. Por su parte, Harry temía lo que podría llegar a encontrar en la casa Weasley. Según lo que Ginny le había dicho, aunque él tenía la leve sospecha de que ella había exagerado un poco, iba a tener que ser precavido con sus actos y dichos los dos días que pasarían allí. Tenía la sensación de que la familia de Ginny le tenía preparado algún tipo de reto, aunque la idea sonara descabellada.

Ella, por otro lado, también estaba preocupada. A pesar de que hacía tiempo que no vivía en la casa de su madre, hacia casi siete años, iba frecuentemente de visita. La mayoría de las veces que lo había hecho en los últimos cuatro años, había estado acompañada del novio de turno. Casualmente, luego de esas presentaciones en sociedad, sus noviazgos caían en la decadencia absoluta. Ginny estaba segura de que su familia espantaba en cierta forma a sus relaciones, pero no era algo que les recriminara a ellos. En realidad, eso era algo bueno según su punto de vista. Para ella, que su pareja y su familia congeniaran era un factor determinante en la continuidad de la relación. El hecho de que el hombre que tuviera al lado no superara el "control de calidad", era un claro signo de que aquello no podía seguir adelante. Y, ahora que Harry iba a conocer a su familia, esperaba, con un deseo tan fuerte como nunca había sentido, que las cosas salieran bien.

El viaje duró tan sólo una hora, puesto que la ruta estaba inusitadamente despejada del habitual tránsito.

Los dos bajaron del auto, después de un momento de silencio, que los dos utilizaron en contemplar la casa. Tenía dos plantas, una fachada antigua y un camino de piedras en el pequeño jardín delantero que conducía a la puerta de entrada. A Harry le hizo acordar mucho a la casa de su madre en Toulouse; la diferencia era que la que estaba mirando ahora era mucho más… simple.

Con las valijas, envueltas en el nylon que le habían puesto en el aeropuerto de Londres, en la mano, los dos caminaron a la puerta sin decir nada. Ginny tocó el timbre luego de una última mirada para Harry y los dos esperaron. Unos segundos después, Sarah Weasley abrió y los invitó a pasar efusivamente.

"¡Ginny, hija!" exclamó al ver a la pelirroja. Sin darle la oportunidad de responder, la envolvió en un abrazo asfixiante, al tiempo que la arrastraba dentro de la casa. Harry les siguió con cautela y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

"Bueno, mamá, está bien" escuchó él que Ginny trataba hablar, ahogadamente y sin demasiado éxito. La mujer al fin la liberó y ella tuvo la posibilidad de respirar. Se acercó a Harry. "Mamá, él es Harry. Harry, ella es Sarah, mi madre" presentó, con cierta reserva.

La mujer le miró un momento más y luego volteó su vista hacia Harry. Le sonrió y le extendió la mano. "Un gusto, Harry. Me alegra que hayas venido para conocernos y para que nosotros podemos hacerlo también".

"A mí también me alegra haber venido, señora. Es un gusto" respondió él cordialmente, aceptando el gesto de Sarah.

"Nada de señora, que no tengo setenta años" replicó la mujer, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza. "Sólo Sarah".

En ese momento, una niña pequeña llegó corriendo desde una puerta que estaba a la derecha. "¡Mami, mami, mira lo que le pasó a Stacy!" exclamó acercándose a Sarah, con una muñeca en la mano. Harry pudo ver que el juguete tenía la cabeza en un ángulo extraño. La niña llegó junto a su madre y le extendió a Stacy, pero entonces notó que Harry y Ginny estaban allí también. La pobre Barbie desfigurada fue a parar al piso y la pequeña se abalanzó sobre Ginny, abrazándole fuertemente a la altura de las rodillas. "¡Hermanita!" gritó, con su vocecita aguda.

Ginny le acarició la cabeza un momento y luego se puso en cuclillas frente a ella. "¿Cómo está la princesa de la casa?".

"Stacy se lastimó" comentó la niña, volviendo al punto donde había dejado caer su muñeca. La levantó del suelo y se la enseñó a su hermana. "Debe de dolerle mucho" dijo lastimosamente.

"Oh, si" asintió Ginny, tomando la Barbie entre sus manos. "Creo que puedo hacer algo por ella" aventuró tentativamente, mientras movía la articulación del cuello de la muñeca despacio. Un momento después, se la extendió a su dueña, como nueva. "¿Ves? Ya está". La pequeña sonrió, contenta. "Gala, quiero presentarte a Harry" le dijo, levantándose y señalándole al moreno. "Harry, ella es Gala".

Harry dudó un momento, pero luego se agachó frente a Gala como Ginny lo había hecho un momento antes. "Hola" saludó simplemente. Le extendió la mano y Gala la rodeó con sus pequeños dedos, para luego sacudírsela violentamente de arriba hacia abajo.

"¿Tú eres el novio de Ginny?" preguntó la niña, con aparente inocencia.

Aunque Harry se sorprendió ante la pregunta, le respondió sin vacilaciones: "No" negó. "Aún" agregó en un susurro, sólo para que Gala pudiera escucharle. La pequeña le sonrió pícaramente y salió corriendo de nuevo. Se perdió de vista tras la puerta por la que había entrado.

Harry volvió a levantarse y él y Ginny compartieron una mirada. Ella le sonrió. Había escuchado perfectamente lo que le había dicho a su hermana. Sarah carraspeó y los devolvió a la realidad: "Llegaron justo para la cena. Dejen las maletas aquí, ya después las subirán".

ººººº

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Gala y Helena estaban muertas de sueño. Sarah las hizo despedirse de todos y se las llevó con ella, para hacerlas acostar. Al contrario de lo que Harry había pensado que sucedería, la mujer no se despachó con millonadas de preguntas, como parecía que iba a hacerlo. Albert se quedó un momento más con ellos, pero luego se retiró para reunirse con su esposa escaleras arriba y darles los correspondientes besos de las buenas noches a sus hijas.

Ginny se volteó hacia Harry en cuanto el hombre salió del comedor. "Eso fue sumamente extraño" comentó ella.

"¿Si? Yo creo que todo marchó bastante bien" respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros. Tomó un sorbo de su vaso de agua.

"Mamá no empezó con sus cuestionarios de comisaría y Gala y Helena no te han hecho nada… Es realmente muy extraño" replicó ella, frunciendo el entrecejo. Luego suspiró y ablandó su gesto. Se inclinó sobre Harry y dejó su cabeza reposar sobre el hombro derecho de él.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio. Luego, Sarah entró en el ambiente y Ginny se levantó de su posición inmediatamente.

"Les preparé tu cuarto, Ginny. Las camas gemelas, ya sabes" dijo, sin mirarlos.

Ginny levantó una ceja, pero no replicó nada. "Gracias. Creo que ya nos vamos a dormir, porque ha sido un día un tanto agitado. ¿Harry?". Le ofreció la mano luego de levantarse de su silla. Caminaron juntos a la puerta.

"Que duerman bien" deseó Sarah, con una mirada maliciosa que ninguno de los otros dos advirtió. "Mañana todos llegan temprano, Ginny" anunció, antes de que salieran.

"Está bien, no hay problema" respondió Ginny.

"Buenas noches" dijo Harry, siguiéndole afuera.

Los dos buscaron las valijas del vestíbulo, donde las habían dejado al entrar, y subieron las escaleras. Tomaron el pasillo a la izquierda y entraron en la segunda puerta. Y dentro, no encontraron las camas gemelas que Sarah había dicho, sino una cama matrimonial, muy grande, que parecía ser muy cómoda. Harry frunció el entrecejo, muy confundido. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?

"Sabía que iba a hacer algo como esto" dijo Ginny de pronto, con resignación.

"¿Qué?" fue lo único que salió de la boca de Harry, que seguía un tanto abrumado.

"¿No escuchaste que nos dijo abajo que había puesto las camas gemelas aquí? Estoy segura de que está haciendo esto sólo para hacernos sentir incómodos, y sobre todo a ti" explicó, tratando de contener una risa. "Pero no va a ganarnos" agregó luego, dejando la valija en el suelo y caminando hacia la cama. Cuando llegó a esa altura del cuarto, descorrió con un solo movimiento el acolchado y se volteó hacia Harry. "¿Y bien? Vamos, desempaca y durmamos ya, porque sino no vamos a poder levantarnos mañana".

"¡No!" respondió Harry, reaccionando al fin y cayendo en la cuenta de lo que aquello significaba. "No vamos a dormir juntos, Ginny" agregó. Ante la mirada desconcertada de ella, decidió explicar mejor las cosas. "Escucha, estamos en la casa de tu madre, todos acaban de conocerme y además, ni siquiera somos novios" enumeró.

"Aún" se permitió decir Ginny, cambiando la mirada.

"Aún" repitió Harry, siguiendo su jueguito. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y volvió a adoptar la actitud anterior. "Vamos, en serio, no es apropiado" dijo, serio.

"Pero no podemos hacer nada. Los otros tres cuartos están ocupados por las niñas y mi madre y Albert" explicó, aceptando que Harry tenía razón y que lo que ella proponía no tenía sentido.

"No lo sé, puedo dormir en ese sillón que hay abajo" propuso Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

"No voy a dejar que hagas eso" negó Ginny rotundamente. "Puedo dormir en el suelo y tú en la cama, y así mamá no tiene porqué enterarse del inconveniente".

"No voy a dejar que hagas eso" imitó Harry. "Pero podemos hacerlo. Yo duermo en el piso¿si?".

"¡Harry¿En qué lugar un invitado duerme en el suelo? No, no, no. Yo lo haré".

Harry advirtió que no iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión por las buenas. Ella era más que testaruda y él lo sabía perfectamente. Así que decidió usar las armas negras. Apartó el bolso que había dejado en el suelo con un pie y caminó hasta donde estaba ella. "Escucha, no me interesa dormir en el piso, o en el techo si es necesario" empezó, mirándole complacientemente y acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar. "Sólo quiero que esto salga bien" continuó, siendo sincero a pesar de que estaba tratando de persuadirla. "¿Está bien?".

Ginny pareció pensarlo un momento. Se vio claramente en sus ojos que quería replicar, pero no dijo nada. Sólo asintió suavemente con la cabeza y entonces los dos se dispusieron a dormir.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, era que, en el pasillo, a un costado de la puerta, Sarah Weasley había oído toda su conversación. Y, por el gesto satisfecho que tenía dibujado en la cara, parecía que le había gustado lo que había escuchado. Se volteó cuando escuchó el movimiento dentro del cuarto de su hija mayor y caminó con paso sigiloso el poco espacio que la separaba de su propia habitación. Entró en ella y encontró que Albert estaba esperándola, leyendo un libro, en la cama.

Cuando atravesó la puerta, el hombre levantó la vista y la miró acusadoramente. "¿Por qué esa cara de que acabas de hacer algo malo?".

Sarah se rió por lo bajo. "¿Yo?. ¿Algo malo? No me ofendas" respondió dramáticamente, con una mano en el pecho. Buscó en el armario su camisón y se cambió rápidamente, para luego reunirse bajo las sábanas con su marido.

"Vamos¿qué hiciste?" preguntó Albert de nuevo, sin rendirse.

"Yo nada, ya te lo dije. Harry sí" corrigió, de nuevo con esa sonrisa satisfecha.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el hombre, confundido.

"Digamos que evadió hábilmente el primer obstáculo que le puse, sólo eso" respondió Sarah, evasiva.

"Te encanta verlos sufrir" comentó Albert, dejando el libro que había estado leyendo antes sobre la mesa de luz. Apagó el velador y se acomodó más cerca de su esposa. "Promete que nunca cambiarás".

"Ni lo sueñes".

ººººº

1: Gala, por la esposa de Salvador Dalí. Helena, por Helena de Esparta y luego de Troya.

_Gracias a **Alkas**, **amsp14**, **jamesandmolly**, **tabatas**, **Niniel204** y a **Danitabf** por sus reviews para el capitulo anterior._

_¡Hola!_

_Se preguntarán qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí, tanto tiempo antes de lo planeado. Verán: me fui el jueves pasado de viaje y a los cinco días, ya quería estar de vuelta en Buenos Aires. Les dije a mis papás que quería volver antes, si podía hacerlo en micro. Y ellos dijeron que no, porque íbamos a volver todos juntos antes: ellos también extrañaban horrores Buenos Aires, al igual que mi hermana. Así que acá estamos de nuevo, en _la porteña_. A pesar de todo lo malo que tiene, no puedo vivir demasiado tiempo lejos de mi ciudad dorada. _

_Y, a pesar de que estuve siete días afuera, volví con muchísimo material bajo el brazo. Y la verdad, tengo que reconocer que el "no hay mal que por bien no venga" es completamente cierto. Un claro ejemplo es lo que pasó con esta historia. _

_Como saben, al borrarse todo lo que tenía escrito, hubo que reconstruir todo. Y el fruto de eso es que los cuatro capítulos finales de _Cuando Harry conoció a Ginny_ son sustancialmente diferentes ahora a lo que eran en un principio. De hecho, su estructura es completamente diferente: muchas cosas que estaban desaparecieron y muchas otras se agregaron. _

_Y, si tengo que ser honesta, me gustan mucho más las nuevas versiones, aunque sólo haya terminado este capitulo por ahora (para los otros tres ya hay borradores y miles de notas, no se preocupen). Ojalá que a ustedes también. _

_Espero poder terminar de escribir _Presentación en sociedad II_ antes de irme de nuevo (eso va a pasar el viernes 4 de febrero). Prometo hacer todo lo posible. _

_Toda sugerencia, critica, tomatazo, ramo de flores (?) será recibido cordialmente en ese pequeño lugarcito que se llama **review**, al que pueden acceder con un simple click en **GO**. Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Gracias a todos por haber leído!_

_Un beso gigante para todos. Que estén bien! _

_Adío!_


	12. Presentación en sociedad II

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es completamente inventado, inspirado por el trailer y las fotografías promocionales de "Elizabethtown", película de Cameron Crowe. Sin fines de lucro.**

**12. Presentación en sociedad II**

Cuando un rayo de Sol se coló por la ventana y le dio de lleno en la cara, Ginny despertó. Abrió un ojo, con pereza. Miró al reloj que estaba sobre la mesa de luz a su lado: las siete y media. _Sí, claro. Voy a levantarme a esta hora, seguro_. Giró sobre su costado en la cama, hacia la derecha, y se asomó por el borde del colchón. Se sorprendió cuando vio a Harry mirando al techo profundamente, aparentemente en un trance completo.

"Ehmm… ¿Harry?" llamó tentativamente. Él parpadeó un par de veces y luego giró la cabeza para mirarla, pero no le respondió. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó.

"Sí" respondió él simplemente.

Ginny comprendió entonces que ésa iba a ser la respuesta más elocuente que iba a sacarle, al menos por el momento. "¿Cómo dormiste?" quiso saber, decidiendo cambiar de tema para no caldear las aguas.

"Bien" contestó Harry, levantándose sobre un codo apoyado en el piso. Ginny le dirigió una mirada que decía _Vamos, dime la verdad_ y entonces el se corrigió: "Terriblemente".

"Te lo dije" soltó ella, junto a un resoplido. "Sabía que no tenía que dejarte dormir en el suelo" se reprimió, volteándose para mirar al techo.

Harry se sentó y asomó la cabeza a la cama de ella, poniendo el mentón en el borde. Se refregó los ojos con los puños cerrados. "¿Y cómo dormiste tú?" preguntó él, decidiendo no alimentar su acceso de culpa. Sabía que si lo hacía, le costaría trabajo aplacarlo.

"Horrible" confesó ella, para luego sentarse en la cama con las piernas cruzadas bajo los muslos. "Soñé mucho. Y no precisamente con los angelitos" contó.

"Oh, entonces tengo que desechar mi teoría" dijo él, al pasar.

"¿Teoría?" quiso saber ella, intrigada.

"No soñaste conmigo" expuso él, mirándola con cara de perrito mojado.

Toda la respuesta que Ginny dio, fue un fuerte con la almohada directamente a su cara.

ººººº

Cuando Harry y Ginny bajaron a desayunar, encontraron que Sarah y Albert también estaban allí, hablando animadamente acerca de un tópico que ellos no pudieron descubrir, ya que los otros dos dejaron de hablar súbitamente cuando los dos entraron a la cocina.

"Oh, hola, muchachos" saludó Sarah, volteándose sobre el respaldo de la silla para mirarlos. "¿Cómo durmieron?" preguntó, con aires inocentes.

Ginny pudo ver a Albert negando disimuladamente con la cabeza. "Muy bien, mamá, gracias" respondió, enfatizando la última palabra, para hacerle saber que habían descubierto su treta.

"Me alegro tanto…" comentó la mujer, mirando al frente de nuevo.

Después de eso, los dos se sentaron a la mesa y desayunaron, viéndose interrumpidos de vez en cuando por algún comentario lascivo de Sarah. _Bueno_, pensó Harry con resignación, _supongo que ahora empieza la faceta tenebrosa de todo esto_.

El teléfono sonó y Albert se levantó rápidamente a atender: "¿Hola?... ¡Celine¿Dónde están?... Oh, bueno… sí, te paso con ella… adiós". Tapó la parte inferior del tubo y se dirigió a su esposa: "Sarah, es Celine" anunció.

La mujer caminó hasta él y tomó el tubo con ansiedad, mientras Albert volvía a sentarse con Harry y Ginny.

"¿Dónde están?" le preguntó Ginny.

"A treinta kilómetros, según lo que me dijo. Pero ya sabes como es ella. Creo que necesita una brújula hasta cuando está dentro de su casa, así que no confiaría mucho en sus referencias geográficas" respondió el hombre. "De todos modos es un record. Suele llamar desde Bruselas la mayoría de las veces".

Ginny se rió por lo bajo de eso y luego se volteó hacia Harry. "Mi tía Celine. Ella y su familia vienen hace más de diez años aquí y siempre llaman cuando están en camino, porque nunca recuerdan cómo hacer para llegar" explicó.

"Bueno, toma a la derecha…" decía Sarah. "¿Ves el molino viejo que está ahí?... Bien, ahora a la izquierda y sigue las indicaciones, Celine. No puedes perderte"

"Totalmente despistada" continuó Ginny, mientras escuchaba las indicaciones de su madre para su tía, sabiendo que, por más que le explicaran, ella llamaría al menos tres veces más porque estaba perdida. "Desde que tengo memoria que es así, y al parecer mis primos lo han heredado"

"Es increíble" resopló Sarah, sentándose en la mesa de nuevo con los demás, luego de haber cortado la comunicación telefónica. "Supongo que ya no tiene remedio. No puede llegar a un lugar sin perderse cinco veces antes…". La mujer miró a Harry un momento, como pensando algo. Y luego atacó: "Supongo que tú nunca tuviste ese problema, Harry. Con tantos chofer que te llevan de un lado al otro, no debes tener la necesidad de llegar de un lado al otro por ti mismo".

"Mamá…" advirtió Ginny.

"De hecho nunca tuve un chofer, señora" interrumpió Harry, tratando de no sonar desafiante.

"Sarah" corrigió la mujer de inmediato.

"Sarah" complació él, tranquilizándose un poco. "Digamos que siempre quisieron imponérmelo, pero yo jamás lo acepté. Es un poco molesto andar con un pingüino esperándote por todos lados¿no cree?". Sarah sólo asintió, sin responder nada. "Además, creo que eso cortaría un poco con la libertad que me gusta tener" continuó él. "Nadie tiene porqué saber adónde voy o adónde dejo de ir" agregó, recibiendo al mismo tiempo un leve golpe en la pierna por parte de Ginny, que le indicó que estaba pasándose de la raya. Se quedó callado y nadie más dijo nada por los siguientes minutos, hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido por la llegada de Gala y Helena.

ººººº

Esa mañana, Harry conoció a mucha gente: a la tía Celine, al tío Charles, a la tía Charlotte, al tío Simon y a la abuela Molly, además de los primos Philipp, Vince y Malcom, sumado a las primas Audrey, Cameron, Mary y Kirsten.

De pronto, la casa Weasley pasó de ser común, corriente y, relativamente, tranquila a un completo desastre, llena de gente yendo y viniendo por todos lados a toda hora del día. Pero sus habitantes parecían completamente habituados a ese zafarrancho generalizado, y, según Harry pudo llegar a deducir, estaban encantados con él.

Las diecinueve personas que súper-poblaban la casa almorzaron en el jardín, aprovechando un inusual día soleado para el otoño, en una mesa que Albert y Simon se habían encargado en montar con la ayuda de tres caballetes y una extensa tabla de madera.

Harry se sentó a un lado de Malcom, que también era abogado, pero tenía unos cuantos años menos que él. Desde que había llegado, junto a sus padres y hermana, Celine, Charles y Cameron, había asediado a Harry con miles de preguntas sobre cómo había logrado abrirse camino en aquel competitivo círculo y haber llegado tan lejos.

"La realidad es que tuve algo de suerte" había contado Harry, respondiendo entusiasta a la primera pregunta de la sesión. "Los primeros clientes que tuve fueron conocidos de mi padre, y luego todo se basó en recomendaciones. Pero lo difícil fue lograr que esas recomendaciones circularan, para lo cual invertí la mayor parte de mi tiempo por esos años tratando de que todos los casos que me llegaban pudieran ganarse en la Corte. Lo básico es saber que todo se consigue con perseverancia. No importa hijo de quién seas o hijo de quien no seas. La gente reconocerá tu trabajo sólo por tu efectividad, y no por ninguna otra cosa".

Pero ahora Malcom estaba fuera de control: le había arrastrado toda la mañana tras, siguiendo con su incesante interrogatorio. Y ahora estaba a su lado, a unos cuantos lugares de donde estaba Ginny, que se había ubicado entre Kirsten y Audrey. Al parecer, por lo roja que estaba, no estaba viviendo una situación para nada cómoda.

"¿Dónde lo conociste, Ginny?" preguntó Audrey, interesada, echando una mirada fugaz a Harry, que seguía enfrascado, contra su voluntad, en la conversación con Malcom. "Es famosísimo, y muy rico" agregó, como si pensara que eso cambiaba las cosas.

"Ya se los dije" respondió Ginny, aburrida de que las otras dos hubieran estado todo lo que llevaba el Sol en el cielo preguntándole lo mismo. "Yo estaba trabajando y él viajaba en el tren, eso es todo".

"Pero¿cómo, Ginny?" insistió Kirsten. "¿Pidió tu número, o algo¿Cómo volviste a encontrarle?".

Ginny rodó los ojos, resignada a contar la historia una vez más. "¿Ronald, nuestro primo?" las otras dos asintieron. "Es el novio de su hermana"

"¿De verdad¿Ronald está con Beth Potter?" preguntó Kirsten, sorprendida. "Sí que se lo tenía guardado el muy…"

"Hace bastante tiempo que están juntos, según tengo entendido" comentó Ginny, estirando el brazo para tomar la fuente de ensalada de tomates. Se sirvió un poco y volvió a dejarla en su lugar. "Pero, claro, nosotros no lo sabíamos porque hace mucho que él no viene a las reuniones".

"Parece que al corredor de bolsa ya no le importa su familia" agregó Audrey, con tono receloso.

"Ha estado muy ocupado, eso es todo" justificó Ginny, sorprendiéndose a sí misma al escucharse defender a su odiado primo.

"¿Y eso¿Ginny defendiendo a Ronald¿Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó Kirsten retóricamente, mirando con gesto melodramático a los lados.

Ginny rodó los ojos, sin saber qué decir. La verdad era que ella tampoco sabía de dónde había salido aquello.

"De todos modos, prima, aún no entiendo cómo fue que le encontraste de nuevo" atacó Audrey otra vez, sin resignarse a las negativas de Ginny.

Sin opción, la pelirroja se predispuso a contarles a sus primas lo que había pasado, pasando por alto la mayor parte de la historia y relatando sólo lo esencial. "Ay, Ginny, no sé cómo es que esas cosas te pasan a ti. Creo que eres el único ser sobre el planeta que conoce a un famoso abogado en el tren, luego lo encuentra en un velatorio y empieza una relación con él" dijo Kirsten con un gesto lastimoso cuando Ginny terminó con su relato.

Ella levantó la cabeza, pensando que, en cierto punto, Kirsten tenía mucha razón en lo que estaba diciendo. Vio que Harry la estaba observando y ella le devolvió la mirada, coronándola con una sonrisa. Tal vez, así como esas cosas no solían pasarle al común de la gente, tampoco a ella tendría porqué haberle sucedido. Pero, por alguna razón que ella no podía saber, había pasado. Y, considerando que ahora Harry Potter estaba en su casa, mirándola como si fuera algo magnífico y único, presentándose a su familia y preocupado por que las cosas salieran bien, Ginny no podía estar más feliz por aquella extraña jugada del destino.

ººººº

"Creo que fue Miss Scarlett quien cometió el asesinato. En la biblioteca, con la soga" aventuró Philipp, guiando su ficha a la biblioteca del tablero del i _Clue /i . _"¿Algo, Harry?" preguntó a Harry, que estaba a su izquierda. Harry le pasó la carta de la soga con la cara contra la mesa, para que sólo él pudiera verla. "Demonios" soltó Philipp, pasándole la carta otra vez y tachando en su lista algo.

Eran las tres de la tarde y ya todos estaban haciendo diferentes cosas en la casa Weasley. Los primos y Harry, todos entre 22 y 30, estaban en la tercera partida de _Clue_ del día. Las primas, estaban tomando el té de sobremesa en el living, mientras que los tíos estaban todavía en el jardín con las tías y la abuela, tomando el correspondiente café.

Luego fue el turno de Vince. "Creo que fue Mr Blue quien cometió el asesinato. En el hall, con el revolver" dijo, guiando su propia ficha, púrpura, al hall del tablero. Philipp le pasó una carta.

Justo cuando Harry tiró los dados, luego de que Malcom hiciera su jugada, Ginny entró en el living.

"No se distraigan, que vine a buscar algo y nada más" dijo ella, mientras atravesaba el ambiente hasta la otra pared. Sacó de una vitrina un florero grande y transparente y se volteó para salir. Cuando pasó cerca de la mesa, se detuvo a ver la partida de _Clue _un momento.

Harry no se dio cuenta de eso hasta que ella se sentó a su lado y echó un vistazo a su lista de asesinos, ambientes y armas, que tenía sólo algunas opciones tachadas. No conforme con eso, mientras Harry avanzaba los seis lugares que indicaban los dados, Ginny levantó sus cartas y las miró un momento.

"Creo que fue Miss White quien cometió el asesinato" acusó Harry, llevando su ficha negra al estudio del tablero. "En el estudio, con el cuchillo". Su teoría fue refutada cuando Malcom le pasó la carta del estudio. Harry tachó eso en su lista y le dio los dados a Philipp, comenzando la vuelta otra vez.

"Es Miss White, en la cocina, con el caño" susurró Ginny a su oído, antes de levantarse y dejarle las cartas de nuevo en su lugar. Harry la miró irse, confundido.

"¡Hey, eso es trampa!" exclamó Vince, mirándole acusadoramente.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó él, haciéndose el desentendido.

"Ginny te dijo la respuesta, y ella es la campeona familiar del _Clue_. Eso no vale… Además, no sé porqué lo hizo. Ella nunca ayuda a nadie" reclamó Vince, ofendido.

"Bueno, Vince…" empezó Philipp, con un tono que evidenciaba que había estado esperando esa oportunidad para hablar. "Supongo que eso va a cambiar un poco ahora" dijo, misteriosamente.

"¿Y eso porqué?" interrogó Malcom, sin saber a qué se refería su primo.

"Sí¿eso porqué?" adhirió Vince, pero en forma cómplice. Él y su hermano compartieron una fugaz mirada de entendimiento y entonces Philipp volvió a hablar.

"Pues… porque el señor aquí presente" señaló a Harry con una mano extendida "ha conquistado a nuestra primita". Luego de eso se quedó callado y miró a Harry con suficiencia, como si estuviera satisfecho por haber descubierto eso.

"Oh¿será eso verdad?" preguntó Vince retóricamente. "¿Será que finalmente veremos a Ginny con un acompañante apropiado, después de tanto tiempo?" agregó.

"Hey, Harry" llamó Malcom. "Vamos, cuéntanos" incentivó. "¿Qué pasa entre Ginny y tú?" quiso saber, contando con el apoyo de los otros dos, que asentían fervientemente.

Más que nunca, Harry quiso que la tierra se abriera en dos y se lo tragara. "¿Porqué debería contárselos? Veo que están mofándose de esto como si fuera un chiste" respondió él, evasivo.

"Así que no es un chiste" apuntó Vince. "¿Qué es lo que sucede, hombre? Vamos, no lo tomes a mal, que nos caes bien, pero necesitamos saber qué te traes antes de dejarte el camino libre con nuestra prima".

"Tú ya lo sabes, pero no viene mal recordarte que Ginny lo ha pasado muy mal, con todo el lío de su padre, y con muchos buenos para nada que pretendieron jugar con ella" explicó Philipp, dejando la ironía de lado y hablando muy serio. "No queremos volver a verla sufrir por algo que no vale la pena si podemos evitar que lo haga, Harry".

Harry los miró como si estuvieran locos. ¿Cómo pretendían que él les hablara como si los conociera desde toda la vida, cuando lo hacía desde sólo hacía unas cuantas horas?

"Probablemente estés pensando que nosotros no tenemos ningún derecho a estar interrogándote así, pero Ginny no tiene hermanos y nosotros somos lo más cercano que ella tiene a eso. Y creemos que es lo correcto protegerla, aunque sea de este mínimo modo" dijo Malcom, al ver que él no estaba por responder. "Tú eres más grande que yo, o incluso que Philipp o Vince, pero no la has visto crecer como lo hemos hecho nosotros, ni las visto sufrir como lo hemos hecho nosotros. Comprende que no es por sabotearte, ni mucho menos, pero necesitamos estar seguros de que ella no es sólo una más en la lista, aunque las cosas luego funcionen entre ustedes o no. Ahí nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada, y tampoco pretendemos entrometernos en eso".

"Lo que Malcom quiere decir es que necesitamos alguna garantía, algo que nos haga saber qué es lo que pretendes estando a su lado y habiendo venido a pasar el fin de semana con todos nosotros" sumó Vince. "Puede que sea porque de verdad quieres que todo funcione correctamente, como bien puede ser que lo hayas hecho sólo para sumar puntos y llevarla a la cama".

"No es por eso" negó Harry inmediatamente. "Sí quiero que las cosas funcionen" dijo escuetamente, aún sin decidirse a hablar. "Ginny y yo nos queremos y estamos yendo despacio para pisar con pie de plomo" explicó en voz baja, sin mirar a ninguno de los otros tres. "Los dos queremos llegar a algo juntos, pero sabemos que hay varias cosas que debemos sortear antes de eso. Una de ellas es esta reunión, esta conversación, por supuesto".

"¿Así que podemos quedarnos tranquilos?" quiso confirmar Philipp, inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa. "¿Podemos confiar en que no le sucederá nada porque tú así lo desees?"

"Por supuesto. Nunca desearía que algo malo le pasara" respondió Harry.

"Bien, eso era todo lo que queríamos" terminó Vince. "¿A quién le toca?".

ººººº

"Te lo digo, me estoy muriendo" dijo Harry, tratando de contenerse. "No paran con sus ataques y preguntas capciosas" continuó, ante la mirada incrédula de su hermana, que había llegado un rato antes a la casa con Ronald y sus padres. "Parece que todos se han complotado para que no salga vivo mañana por la tarde de aquí".

"Ay, Harry, tómalo con calma" trató de aplacar Beth, sentándose en un banquito de madera. Estaban afuera, en el jardín. "No creo que sea tan terrible".

"¿No?" exclamó Harry, exasperado. "En menos de veinticuatro horas, pasé por la primera situación incómoda planeada por Sarah, el acoso del primo Malcom y el interrogatorio de él y los Templeton. ¿No es tan terrible? Y antes de que termine el día voy a pasar por varias cosas más, te lo aseguro"

"Bueno, supongo que es el precio que tienes que costear. Te dije que no iba a ser fácil. Tampoco lo fue para mí, y sin embargo ya ves".

"¿Tú ya habías venido?" preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

"Hace cinco años, más o menos. Estaban sólo los adultos porque todos los primos estaban rindiendo exámenes, y esas cosas, así que no conocí a ninguno sino hasta ahora, que tomé vacaciones por lo de papá" contó ella. "Pero fue de todos modos algo complicado". Se quedó pensando un momento y luego agregó: "Creo que lo único que les falto pedirme fue un análisis de sangre, o algo por el estilo" bromeó.

"No sabía eso. Nunca me lo habías contado" dijo él, sentándose a su lado en el banco, ya un poco más calmado.

"No era algo que quisiera recordar en ese momento, Harry. Y luego ya no pareció tan importante como para contarlo" se justificó. "Además tú nunca preguntaste por eso".

"Porque Ronald no me gustaba y, la verdad, esperaba que duraran poco" confesó Harry, sin pelos en la lengua.

"Sabes, no hay nada mejor que contar con tu apoyo, hermano" dijo Beth irónicamente.

"Vamos, tú sabes que sigue si gustarme, pero ya lo he aceptado. Si es lo que tú quieres, está bien. Confío en que sepas lo que es bueno para ti" dijo Harry.

"Me alegro por eso. Hay algo importante que creo que debes saber con respecto a Ronald y yo, por cierto" de pronto, sonaba nerviosa.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Harry distraído, sin darse cuenta de su actitud.

"Ehmm… bueno, nosotros…"

"¿Beth¿Qué pasa?" interrogó él, notando el nerviosismo de su hermana.

"Vamos a casarnos, Harry" declaró ella al fin, como si hubiera estado conteniéndose por largo tiempo de decírselo. Respiró profundo y le miró, notando que su hermano había quedado en un estado de shock completo. "¿Harry?"

"¿Qué estás loca?" habló él, reteniendo el ataque de histeria que pugnaba por hacerse presente. "Beth, no puedes casarte. Eres muy joven aún" replicó.

"Eso no es cierto. No soy _tan_ joven. No soy una niña ya, tengo 26, Harry" refutó ella.

"¿Lo ves¿Tienes sólo 26 y estás pensando en casarte con Ronald?"

"No estoy pensándolo" corrigió ella. "Voy a hacerlo, el año que viene" agregó.

"¿Qué?" exclamó Harry, viéndose callado por un i _Shhh_ /i inmediato de su hermana. "¿Y cuándo decidiste esto, si se puede saber?"

"Hace un par de semanas" contestó Beth.

"Un par de semanas" repitió él, para sí. "¿Y porque no me habías dicho nada¿Lo sabe alguien más?"

"Mamá. Y los señores Weasley. Y, antes de que me lo reclames" se adelantó, viendo que Harry iba a replicar "no te lo había contado antes porque quería hacerlo cuando te viera personalmente. No hubiera sido bonito hacerlo por teléfono, Harry"

Él calló un momento, pero volvió rápidamente al ataque: "Vamos, Beth, piénsalo mejor. Seguramente todavía estas muy afectada por lo de papá y tomaste una decisión a las apuradas" trató de convencerla. "¿Cómo puedes saber que estás pensando en todo lo que esto implica?"

"No lo sé, Harry" reconoció ella. "Pero tampoco quiero saberlo. Amo a Ron, y él a mí. Eso es lo único que importa".

"Beth, no se trata sólo de eso" insistió Harry, sin darse por vencido.

"¿Y de qué se trata entonces¿Vas a decírmelo tú, que nunca has tenido a una novia que durara más de un mes?" replicó Beth, alzando un poco la voz. "¿Tú, que estás dando millares de vueltas antes de aceptar que quieres involucrarte como una persona normal con Ginny¿Eh¿Justamente tú vas a venir a decirme de qué se trata?" continuó, levantándose del banco y señalándolo acusadoramente. "No te hagas el protector, Harry, porque no tienes con qué. Acepta y comprende lo que te pasa a ti antes de querer darme clases acerca de qué se trata estar con alguien". Se volteó con la clara intención de alejarse de el, pero se dio vuelta otra vez a último momento: "Yo sólo quería que te enteraras ahora, y no delante de la familia entera más tarde, pero se ve que últimamente no se puede hablar contigo".

Y se fue, dejando a Harry totalmente perplejo en la mitad del jardín Weasley – Hayworth. No por su reacción, puesto que ellos solían pelear fuertemente, a pesar de que se llevaban muy bien la mayor parte del tiempo, sino por lo que le había dicho: según esas palabras, por más que pensaba que lo hacía, Harry no tenía idea de qué era lo que le pasaba con Ginny. Y, ahora que su hermana lo había puesto en duda, él no sabía si lo hacía realmente.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba¿Realmente estaba dando "millares de vueltas" porque aún no estaba seguro del todo acerca de sus sentimientos? Harry lo pensó detenidamente unos minutos, pero dio con que eso no era cierto. Estaba demasiado seguro de lo que sentía por Ginny, y era por eso que había accedido a ir despacio, tratando de asegurarse de que las cosas fueran a salir bien. Era por eso que estaba tomando todos los recaudos necesarios para que ninguno de los dos volviera a pasarla mal si era posible evitar que eso sucediera.

Por supuesto que sabía qué era lo que sentía. Estaba enamorado de ella, y había aceptado eso desde el día que lo había descubierto en su oficina, con Hermione a un palmo de su cara intentando devorárselo. Por supuesto que lo sabía.

"¿Harry?" le llegó la voz de Ginny, desde un lugar muy lejano. Sintió que ella se sentaba a su lado. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó, de la misma forma que lo había hecho esa mañana cuando se habían despertado. "Beth no entró muy contenta que digamos. ¿Pasó algo?".

"Ella y Ronald van a casarse" contó él, aún sin comprender muy bien aquello. "Le dije que esa no era una buena decisión y discutimos, eso es todo" agregó, escuetamente.

"¿Estás seguro? No parece que sea sólo eso lo que te pasa" insistió Ginny, viéndolo realmente ensimismado en lo que estaba pensando, fuera lo que fuera, y bastante confundido.

"No" admitió él al final. Había decidido que lo mejor era hablar las cosas, más los dos estaban involucrados en una forma tan directa como lo estaban en ese momento. "Hablamos sobre nosotros, también".

"¿Nosotros, Harry y Ginny?" preguntó ella, evocando la noche que se habían encontrado en Toulouse después de pasar dos semanas separados. Eso logró cortar con la tensión que Harry sentía y le permitió hablar con más soltura.

"Sí, nosotros" confirmó. "Ella dijo que yo no estaba… concretando, por así decirlo, nada porque no tenía claro qué era lo que sentía por ti" contó. Ginny no dijo nada. "Pero sí lo sé. Y tú sabes que lo sé¿no es cierto?"

Ginny se sonrojó, y Harry pudo notar eso a pesar de que el Sol ya estaba cayendo y la oscuridad empezaba a envolverlos. "Sí, lo sé. No tienes que preocuparte por eso".

"Y sabes que estamos haciendo esto sólo porque no quiero lastimarle¿no es cierto? Y que quiero que estés segura de lo que vamos a hacer" continuó, realmente interesado en que ella le confirmara esas cosas. Tenía miedo de que, así como Beth lo pensaba, ella tuviera la impresión de que él no tenía claras las cosas y que por eso no daba un paso más adelante.

"Sí, sé que todavía no ha pasado nada entre nosotros por eso, Harry. Y también te lo agradezco. Nunca nadie había hecho nada ni siquiera parecido por mí" dijo ella, bajando un poco la cabeza.

"No tienes que agradecerlo, Ginny" refutó él, levantándole la barbilla y obligándole a mirarlo. "Sólo estamos haciendo esto porque te quiero. Y porque lo que no quiero es perderte".

Ginny sólo le miró. Y, con esa mirada, le transmitió muchas más cosas de las que Kirsten, Audrey, Malcom, Philipp, Vince o Beth incluida pudieran haber dicho ese día.

Muy lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de que aquella envidiable atmósfera se rompiera si daba un paso en falso, Harry se acercó un poco más. "Hoy me dijeron que no ayudabas a nadie en el _Clue_" comentó jocosamente, tratando de cortar un poco con la melosidad que él mismo, sin darse cuenta, el había impuesto a la situación. "Pero lo hiciste conmigo. Y gané esa partida".

"Bueno, supongo que tú no eres nadie para mí" dijo Ginny misteriosamente, sonriéndole. Ella también se acercó un poco más y los dos quedaron más cerca de lo que hubieran estado en la última semana. Harry aún le sostenía la barbilla con una mano, mientras que la otra había ido a posarse en su mejilla.

"Es bueno saber eso. Pensé que lo habías hecho solo para demostrarme cuán malo soy en ese juego".

"Sí, es verdad, eres muy malo. Pero puedo enseñarte un poco si quieres" propuso ella, remoloneándole. "No encontraría ninguno objeción si me lo pidieras" agregó, mientras se acercaba más aún.

"¿No?" repitió Harry, comenzando a sentir esa agitación que se hacía presente cada vez que ella estaba tan cerca. "Tendría que considerar la opción de tomar clases, entonces. Podrías enseñarme más de una cosa" aceptó tentativamente, acortando la distancia, si eso era posible.

Y, justo cuando estaban tan cerca que el contacto era inevitable…

"¡Ginny, Harry!" la voz de Sarah atravesó el jardín desde la puerta trasera. Ginny cerró los ojos, aparentemente conteniéndose de lanzar una maldición en voz alta a su madre. "¡La cena está servida!" anunció la mujer, pasando por alto el hecho de que había interrumpido una escena más que importante a sabiendas de lo que estaba haciendo.

Harry se separó y retiró sus manos del rostro de ella. "Supongo que no nos darán tregua¿no?" dijo, resignado. Le extendió una mano y juntos caminaron por el verde césped hasta entrar en la casa de nuevo.

ººººº

_Gracias a **tabatas, Niniel 204, jamesandmolly, lore, amsp14, Alkas** y a **Danitabf** por sus reviews para el capitulo anterior. Disculpen que no los haya respondido, pero estoy realmente sin tiempo. _

_¡Hola¿Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien_

_Finalmente cumplí con mi cometido y acá está, para todos ustedes, el capitulo 12._

_No sé si me voy de viaje o no, porque mi madre cayó enferma, pero de todas formas se enterarán. Pero por ahora las cosas están así: si no me voy, verán actualizaciones prontas. Si no, no me verán hasta marzo, porque cuando vuelvo, aproximadamente el 18 de febrero, tengo, el 21 el recital de los Stones, el 23 el lanzamiento del _Misterio del Príncipe_ y el 28 el recital de Franz Ferdinand. Con la excitación que voy a tener encima, no creo que la computadora esté dentro de mis cronogramas, aunque nada es seguro. Tal vez concentre toda la energía que va a sobrarme por esos días en terminar _Cuando Harry conoció a Ginny_ y así verán como sigue esto antes de lo planeado. Pero, repito, nada es seguro. _

_Toda sugerencia, critica, tomatazo, ramo de flores (?) será recibido cordialmente en ese pequeño lugarcito que se llama **review**, al que pueden acceder con un simple click en **GO**. Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Gracias a todos por haber leído!_

_Un beso inmenso! Que estén bien!_

_Adío!_


	13. Presentación en sociedad III

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es completamente inventado, inspirado por el trailer y las fotografías promocionales de "Elizabethtown", película de Cameron Crowe. Sin fines de lucro.**

**13. Presentación en sociedad III**

Las reacciones fueron diversas. Molly y Arthur no dijeron nada y se limitaron a mirar al resto de la familia, expectantes, buscando alguna respuesta a la novedad por parte de ellos. Audrey y Kirsten se miraron entre ellas, asombradas, y luego iniciaron un murmullo desesperante al que luego se sumó Mary. Los dos varones Templeton, Cameron y Malcom no mostraron signo alguno de siquiera haber escuchado el anuncio de Ronald. La tía Charlotte se había llevado las manos a la cara, emocionada. La tía Celine, por su parte, pronunció un _¿Perdón? No estaba escuchando_ que nadie se ocupó de responder. Por otra parte, Sarah y Albert, junto a los tíos Simon y Charles, se habían alegrado visiblemente por la buena nueva, ya que le sonreían complacidos a Ronald y Beth.

Muy por el contrario, Harry se había quedado petrificado mirando fijamente a su copa de vino, conmocionado. Que ellos hubieran anunciado su matrimonio para el año entrante delante de otras veinte personas, sólo convertía ese hecho en algo irrefutablemente concreto. Sintió cómo Ginny, sentada a su lado, notaba su tensión y le tomaba la mano suavemente en una señal de apoyo que él agradeció en silencio.

Cuando la abuela Molly se levantó, contenta, a felicitar a Ronald y a Beth por la noticia, se produjo un alboroto general. Todos se levantaron del mismo que ella, menos Harry, que seguía callado y absorto al igual que lo había estado toda la noche luego de la conversación que había tenido en el jardín con su hermana, y Ginny, que lo acompañaba aunque no podía llegar a comprender del todo el porqué de su actitud.

Luego que el núcleo que se había formado alrededor de la pareja se hubiera disgregado, Sarah se volteó hacia Harry y Ginny, que no se habían movido. Encontró entonces la oportunidad que había estado buscando todo el día: "Harry¿no vas a decirle nada a tu hermana?" cuestionó, con aires de confundida inocencia. "¿No crees que esto merece al menos que demuestres algún tipo de reacción, por ella?" agregó, acercándose a Beth y abrazándola por un brazo.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado, mirando a la mujer y a Harry alternativamente, como si estuvieran esperando que uno de los dos saltara sobre el otro y se atacaran mutuamente a muerte. Sin embargo, nada de eso sucedió. Ginny se levantó resulta de su silla ante eso y felicitó a su primo y a Beth al igual que lo había hecho el resto de la familia, aunque sin la misma efusividad. Luego se volteó hacia Harry y, con una sola mirada, lo convenció de ponerse de pie y hacer lo mismo. Aunque lo hizo fríamente, eso pareció colmar las expectativas de los demás y todos volvieron a tomar asiento, reanudándose así la comida y las charlas anteriores, ahora condimentadas por las predicciones sobre la inminente boda.

Más allá de eso, Harry no podía evitar seguir pensando en que Beth no estaba por hacer las cosas correctamente, como él y su padre siempre habían querido que las hiciera y, del mismo modo, no podía, por más que intentara, cambiar su actitud hostil para con el resto de la gente sentada a la mesa, que intentaba constantemente incluirle en una u otra conversación.

Por eso, después de una larga media hora, Ginny dejó sus cubiertos a un lado del plato, se limpió la boca delicadamente con la servilleta y, levantándose, tomó la mano de Harry obligándole a imitarla. Sin dar ningún tipo de explicación o disculpa a nadie, ella le arrastró fuera del comedor.

Salieron al jardín por la puerta trasera. La noche estaba sumida en un profundo silencio, que ellos interrumpieron involuntariamente con el crujido del pasto seco bajo sus pies al caminar. Ginny siguió guiándolo hasta que llegaron a una zona a unos veinticinco metros de la casa, donde Albert había plantando unos cuantos árboles, ahora frondosos, en cuanto él y su esposa se habían mudado allí, diez años atrás. Harry recordó que el hombre le había hablado de eso en la comida de la noche anterior cuando él y Ginny se sentaron bajo uno de ellos, aún sin decir nada.

Harry se acomodó con la espalda sobre el tronco y las piernas extendidas hacia delante. Ginny no tardó en hacerlo a su lado, al tiempo que dejaba descansar el peso de la cabeza sobre su hombro, al igual que lo había hecho la noche anterior en la cocina.

La diferencia era que esta vez ella no permitiría que hubiera interrupciones. Había notado la incomodidad de Harry luego de que Ronald hubiera pronunciado su discurso y la había relacionado inmediatamente con la discusión que él había tenido con su hermana más temprano. Por lo que conocía de él hasta la fecha, había considerado lo mejor sacarlo de aquel núcleo que estaba volviéndose malévolo con el paso de los minutos, cada vez amenazando más seriamente con romper la barrera de la paciencia de él, al igual que con la propia.

Le oyó suspirar profundamente y sintió cómo él respiraba entrecortadamente. Se reprimió internamente por prácticamente obligarle a aquellas incómodas situaciones y deseó más que nunca que el día pasara lo más rápido posible y estar volando otra vez camino a Londres. Al menos allí estaban solos y no había nadie intentando probar hasta qué punto él podía llegar a soportar la presión familiar, o hasta que punto ella pensaba que aquello podría funcionar realmente. Al menos allí encontrarían un espacio para conocerse y redescubrirse el uno al otro, cosa que habían planeado hacer semanas atrás y, con la situación corriente, no estaban consiguiendo.

A esas alturas, los dos ya estaban seguros de todo. Estaban seguros de que lo que sentían por el otro era real y que ese sentimiento era ampliamente correspondido. Estaban seguros de que, eventualmente, una relación comprometida entre los dos no tenía razón alguna por la que fracasar, a menos que uno de los dos así lo deseara. Y, lo más importante de todo, estaban seguros de que querían estar juntos. Pero, a juzgar por todo lo que había pasando en el marco de unas escasas veinticuatro horas, algo no terminaba de cuadrar. No entre ellos, sino con ellos y con el resto. Aparentemente, el entorno no podía aceptar la imagen como una corriente, por más rebuscado que fuera siquiera insinuarlo o pensarlo. Eso era algo que ni Harry ni Ginny podían llegar a entender, porque los dos consideraban que necesitaban la aprobación de los demás para dar el paso siguiente.

"Lamento que todo esté sucediendo de este modo, Harry" dijo ella al fin. Pausó un momento, pensando en lo que iba a decir después, y continuó. "Tal vez después de todo sí fue un error venir tan pronto" aventuró, pensando en voz alta. "No es justo" reclamó, más para sí que otra cosa.

"No voy a mentirte; preferiría no estar aquí" confesó él, hablando bajo y despacio, como si decir aquello le costara más que cualquier otra cosa. "Pero sé que es importante, Ginny, por más tortuoso que sea". Se quedó en silencio un momento y luego volvió a hablar. "Estar así contigo lo justifica".

Ella se sonrojó levemente ante ese comentario y se movió, un poco incómoda. Levantó la cabeza y le miró seriamente. "¿Porqué estás tan molesto con tu hermana?" preguntó, en parte para cambiar de tema y en parte para enterarse de eso que la tenía tan intrigada y consternada.

Él guardó silencio unos segundos. "No quiero hablar de eso ahora" intentó evadir el tópico.

"Es tu hermana" replicó ella, decidida a hacerle sacar afuera todo lo que estaba pensando en esos precisos momentos. "Deberías estar contento por ella" agregó, al tiempo que el volteaba la cara y trataba de evitarla mirando hacia otro lado. Ella le obligó a mirarla a los ojos cuando, con la mano derecha, redirigió la dirección de su cuello. "Debes confiar en mí, Harry. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer que esto funcione si no lo haces?" preguntó retóricamente, casi en un susurro. Una fría brisa les llegó ruidosamente, junto al lejano y casi imperceptible rumor de la gente que seguía dentro de la casa.

"Todo está saliéndose de control" soltó él sorpresivamente, sin dejar de mirarla. "El trabajo ya no me incentiva todo lo que solía hacerlo, Beth ya no escucha lo que le digo y no soy capaz de manejar el hecho de pasar un simple fin de semana entre gente que no conozco. Solía hacerlo sin ningún tipo de problema, pero ahora se está haciendo casi imposible" enumeró, hablándole con una sinceridad de la que él mismo no se conocía dueño. "Y tampoco soy capaz de controlar el hecho de que estoy completamente perdido por ti. No sé cómo manejarme, eso me aterra. Es lo suficiente complicado como para que la idea de abandonarlo todo y volver a lo simple no sea lo tentadora que solía ser". Bajó la mirada, avergonzado en cierto punto por estar abriéndose de esa forma a otra persona, pero no dejó de hablar. "Estoy muy asustado por ella, Ginny, porque ahora sé lo que siente, lo que eso significa. No puedes llegar a imaginarte todo lo que ella sufriría si fracasara con esto. Antes, podría no haberme preocupado a este nivel, porque no hubiera podido ponerme en su lugar. Nunca había sentido por nadie lo que ella siente por Ronald¿entiendes? Ahora sí. Ahora puedo ver lo que significaría para ella perder eso" en ese punto, se detuvo como si estuviera pensando si debía decir o no lo que estaba pensando "porque puedo imaginarme lo que sería perderte". Volvió a mirarla a los ojos, sólo para descubrir que ella lo observaba con gesto ansioso y anhelante. "Ahora sé que esa sería una de las peores cosas que pueden llegar a pasarme, tal como lo sería para Beth. Y no quiero eso para ella"concluyó, examinando el pasto de nuevo.

Ginny no dijo nada por unos momentos. Le miró sin que él le devolviera la mirada y trató de repasar lo que él había dicho. Tras un intento, decidió que le sería imposible y desistió. Levantó una mano temerosa y dudó un segundo. Luego le acarició el cabello lentamente, sin que él mostrara signo de reacción. "Harry" llamó, después de esperar inútilmente por una respuesta a su gesto. Él levantó la cabeza, pero no la miró. "Mírame, por favor" pidió ella, muy bajo. Él lo hizo, no sin una gran reserva por todo lo que había enunciado anteriormente. "No puedes manejar la vida de tu hermana así, Harry". Él abrió la boca para replicar, pero ella no le permitió hacerlo. "Comprendo que quieres protegerla, pero ella ya no es una bebé. Hace bastante tiempo que puede tomar sus propias decisiones, por más que te dejara participar de ellas". Se inclinó un poco sobre él y posó su mano libre sobre su mejilla cariñosamente. "Ya ha decidido que es esto lo que ella quiere, y por más que protestes no vas a cambiar eso. Ya no necesita que le digas qué hacer, sino que la apuntales en sus elecciones, y que la apoyes. Sólo eso. Si tiene que equivocarse, déjala que lo haga y que aprenda de eso. Todos debemos hacerlo". Pausó un momento. Se las ingenió para sentarse en su regazo sin que él pudiera protestar por ello y se abrazó a su cuello, escondiendo su rostro en él.

"Y no vas a perderme" le escuchó Harry decir en forma ahogada, al tiempo que sentía cómo sus pulsaciones se aceleraban súbitamente ante sus palabras. Le vio levantar la cabeza y de pronto encontró sus ojos tan cerca de los suyos que notó por primera vez que su verde iris estaba colmado de pequeñas pintitas color miel. "Porque no quiero que lo hagas" agregó, mirándole profundamente.

Y entonces el tiempo pareció detenerse. La brisa que estaba corriendo dejó de hacerlo y las hojas de los árboles ya no chocaron unas con otras. Ellos dejaron de respirar.

"¿Está mal si te beso ahora?" susurró Harry, incapaz de contener aquella ridícula pregunta.

A Ginny no pareció importarle el desliz. "Estaría mal que no lo hicieras" respondió del mismo modo.

Ese fue todo el aval que él necesitó. Con todas las ganas reprimidas que había acumulado por semanas, la besó como nunca antes había besado a otra mujer. Siempre había imaginado que el primer beso que él le diera a ella sería tan delicado como programado, sutil y para demostrarle el aprecio que le tenía en ese momento de la forma más educada que pudiera. Pero lo cierto era que de esos días habían pasado bastantes y ahora las cosas eran diferentes. No sólo la apreciaba, sino que sabía que la quería mucho más de lo que llegaría a querer a alguien. Además de eso, habían pasado quince días enteros en que no la había visto, otra semana durante la que se habían cortejado el uno al otro casi inconscientemente en Londres y casi dos días en los que no se habían separado, a pesar de que no podido tener un contacto más atrevido. Educado, sutil, programado, o no, Harry se dio cuenta horas más tarde que cualquier pensamiento se vio absolutamente obstruido por las ansias que había acumulado durante tanto tiempo, anhelando el momento para estar así con ella.

Cuando por fin se dieron un momento para respirar, más por necesidad que por deseo, todo pareció volver a la normalidad. El mundo volvía a ser mundo, pero no todo volvía a ser igual.

Luego de unas necesarias bocanadas de aire, Harry abrazó fuertemente a Ginny, como si tuviera miedo de que se escapara si no lo hacía. Ella sólo se acurrucó un poco más contra él y ninguno de los dos dijo nada por unos minutos más. Él, que miraba en dirección a la casa por sobre la cabeza de ella advirtió que algunas luces del piso superior estaban apagándose.

"¿Eso significa que tenemos que volver?" preguntó ella retóricamente cuando él se lo dijo. "No lo creo" negó inmediatamente después, sin esperar una respuesta. Harry no objetó nada.

ººººº

Cuando Harry y Ginny volvieron a entrar en la casa, unos cuarenta minutos después de que hubieran salido casi furtivamente, eran las 10 de la noche. Ya la mayoría de la familia se había ido al hotel en que estaban quedándose todos con la promesa de volver para desayunar en comunidad a la mañana siguiente. Los únicos que se habían quedado eran la abuela Molly, que se iba a quedar a dormir en el cuarto de Helena, quien se había trasladado al de su hermanita pequeña con ese propósito, y Ronald, acompañando a Beth. Ella estaba sentada aún en la mesa cuando su hermano volvió a entra en el ambiente y se acercó inmediatamente a saludarlo.

Entonces Ginny se alejó de él, al igual que Ronald de Beth, para darles un poco de privacidad, algo muy difícil de conseguir por aquellos días en la casa Weasley.

"Escucha, Beth, sobre más temprano…" empezó Harry, pero ella no le dejó continuar.

"No te preocupes por eso. Entiendo lo que dices, pero no me pidas que lo acepte¿si?". Harry asintió y entonces Beth volvió a hablar: "Y perdona todo lo que te dije en el jardín; eso no es cierto, al menos en parte". En ese punto, viró la cabeza y miró fugazmente a Ginny, para luego voltearse de nuevo hacia Harry. "Trata de no hacer las cosas mal esta vez, Harry" dijo, mirándole casi con pena, mientras le apoyaba una mano en el hombro. "No pierdas esto".

"No es mi intención" replicó él, mirando por encima del hombro de su hermana a Ginny, que estaba sentada a un lado de su abuela y conversaba con ella. "Créeme cuando te digo que es lo que menos quiero".

Beth le abrazó entonces. "Gracias por tratar de entender esto, Harry. Tú sabes que no podría hacerlo si no estuvieras conmigo¿no es cierto?". Harry no respondió a eso y Beth se separó de él. "Te veré mañana" le dio un beso en la mejilla "Que duermas bien". Se volteó y llamó a Ronald con una señal de la cabeza. Él se acercó a ellos, saludó a Harry y los dos se fueron.

En ese momento, Molly se levantó y dio un beso en la frente a su nieta. Le dijo algo que Harry no llegó a escuchar y luego desapareció escaleras arriba, no sin antes dar las buenas noches a todos.

Harry se fue a sentar al lado de Ginny y ella le preguntó con la mirada si todo estaba bien, al tiempo que le tomaba la mano por encima de la mesa. Entonces Albert y Sarah se despidieron de ellos.

"No necesitas dormir en el suelo hoy" susurró Sarah casi imperceptiblemente cuando pasó a su lado. Él la miró, entre asombrado y agradecido, para confirmar que ella realmente había dicho eso. Estaba tratando de decidir cual podría ser la razón de un cambio tan drástico en el comportamiento de la mujer cuando ella le asintió levemente, dándole a entender que estaba en lo correcto.

Cuando ellos dos se fueron, Harry se giró hacia Ginny, muy sorprendido por aquello. "¿Escuchaste eso?" preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Supongo. No puedo creer que haya dicho eso" respondió ella, del mismo modo.

"Pero no tenemos nada que replicar¿o si?" dijo él, volviendo a ponerse meloso, incluso en contra de su propia voluntad. Pero no podía evitarlo: definitivamente, luego de ese beso en el jardín, algo había cambiado entre los dos, aunque en realidad no pudieran decir a ciencia cierta qué era.

"Mmm…" empezó ella, siguiéndole la corriente. "Me parece que no".

ººººº

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, a Harry le pareció casi increíble hacerlo al lado de Ginny. Ella no daba otra señal de vida que una acompasada respiración y él trató de no despertarla al levantarse, pero no lo consiguió.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y luego se desperezó ruidosamente. Cuando enfocó la vista y observó el modo en que él la miraba, se disculpó inmediatamente por una supuesta falta de decoro por parte suya.

Harry decidió no replicar. Sólo le sonrió y volvió a extenderse a su lado, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo. "Creo que despertar a tu lado ha sido lo mejor que me ha sucedido en años enteros" dijo, para luego besarle en el cuello delicadamente.

Ginny lo apartó diciendo que estaba haciéndole cosquillas y se escurrió rápidamente al baño. Volvió unos veinte minutos después al cuarto, ya duchada y cambiada.

"¿Tienes todo empacado?" preguntó ella, mientras buscaba en el cajón de la mesa de luz una gomita para el cabello. Caminó hacia él atándoselo con ella.

"Sí, mamá" respondió él jocosamente. Le tomó la mano y ella dijo que estaba preguntándoselo en serio, que olvidaría la mitad de las cosas si no empezaba al menos a preparar su equipaje. "Ven aquí" exigió él, tirando se su brazo suavemente. La hizo sentarse en su regazo del mismo modo que ella misma lo había hecho la noche anterior. Ella protestó, pero cuando él la beso con la misma intensidad que lo había hecho en el jardín, dejó de tratar de evitar que lo hiciera.

"Harry" llamó ella. Él pareció no escucharla o, de lo contrario, demostró no querer hacerlo. "Vamos, Harry, tenemos que bajar" susurró, mientras sentía sus defensas bajar y los labios de él sobre su cuello. "Oh, no, no hagas eso" suplicó, cuando él introdujo una mano por la parte de atrás de su camiseta. "Pueden escucharnos" siguió protestando ella, a pesar de que ya no le interesaba en absoluto que él se detuviera. Pero sólo cuando las cosas estaban a punto de salirse de control, el ruido de alguien golpeando la puerta los devolvió de un hondazo al tiempo y espacio en que estaban.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Gala entró al cuarto justo en el momento en que Ginny se levantaba atropelladamente y trataba de alinear su apariencia, acomodándose la remera.

"Oh, hola, Gala" saludó efusivamente a su hermanita, que se había quedado perpleja en la puerta con un gesto ligeramente sorprendido. Harry estudió el techo con gran interés. Ginny respiraba entrecortadamente.

"Ho-hola" correspondió la pequeña un segundo después. Parpadeó un par de veces rápidamente. "Mamá dice que bajen, ya todos llegaron" anunció la niña. Luego miró a su hermana y a Harry alternativamente un momento, pero no agregó nada más. Después cerró la puerta y entonces Harry y Ginny escucharon sus rápidos pasos por bajando la escalera.

"Ay, no" soltó Ginny inmediatamente después de que la puerta se cerrara y ellos quedaran solos de nuevo. "Ay, no. Eso no estuvo para nada bien". Se llevó una mano a la frente y paseó desesperadamente por el cuarto.

"No, para nada" reconoció Harry, mirando consternado al suelo.

"Bueno, yo hablaré con ella más tarde" concluyó Ginny, dejando su incesante paseo y con su mejor gesto de resignación. "Vamos, bajemos de una vez, o vamos a tener que explicar muchas mas cosas que ésta".

ººººº

Afortunadamente, el desayuno transcurrió sin mayores percances. Sarah volvió a tratar a Harry con una actitud mucho más cercana a la que había tenido con él el sábado por la noche, aunque no tan amistosa. Audrey, Kirsten y Mary habían decidido averiguar más cosas sobre la boda de su primo taladrando con preguntas a la novia: que el vestido, que la recepción, que la iglesia, que los padrinos, que las flores, que esto, que aquello. Para Beth aquello era una tortura con todas las letras; las muchachas no querían comprender que aún no habían comenzado a planear absolutamente nada, porque ella y Ronald estaban muy ocupados aún.

"Pero seguramente tu vas a diseñar todo¿no es cierto?" aventuró Mary, entusiasmada. "Mis hermanas y yo somos grandes admiradoras de tu obra, Beth, en serio. Sería un gran honor ayudarte a preparar todo, si es que tu quieres, claro".

El horror de la chica Potter se reflejó sutilmente en su rostro, pero Harry, que escuchaba disimuladamente la conversación, llegó a notarlo. Y él podía comprender porqué. Aquellas muchachas, que sólo la conocían desde hacía horas estaban tratando de invitarse a la organización de uno de los días más importantes de su vida. Por supuesto, cualquiera se horrorizaría ante eso.

"Todavía no sé si voy a encargarme de todo yo. No lo creo" respondió Beth educadamente, aunque Harry supo por el tono de su voz que estaba intentando sacarse a las primas de su novio de encima. "De todas formas les avisaré si decido hacerlo y agradeceré mucho su ayuda en ese caso".

"He estado leyendo este libro, Gin, me gustaría que lo llevaras y luego me dijeras qué te ha parecido" decía Cameron a su prima, extendiéndole un pequeño volumen. Harry pudo ver que tenía los bordes de un naranja opaco y unas mujeres dibujadas en la portada. "Tuve que leerlo para la universidad y me ha gustado bastante. Creo que también te gustará a ti".

"Muchas gracias" dijo Ginny, tomando el libro. Lo examinó un momento entre sus manos y luego lo dejó a un lado de su pierna en la silla. "Prometo leerlo".

"Oh, Harry, por cierto" llamó Sarah desde la punta de la mesa. Harry giró la cabeza hacia ella, temiendo lo que la mujer estaba por decir. Casi todos se habían quedado callados ante el llamado de atención, puesto que Sarah no lo había hecho precisamente en forma discreta. "Confío en que tengas problema en acompañar a Ginny y a las niñas al lago más tarde" dijo, inusualmente amable para el trato que había tenido con él todo el día anterior. "Claro, si no te interesa que ellas compartan un rato con ustedes dos". _Bingo_, pensó Harry.

"Yo no tengo problema en absoluto, señora" aseguró él, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros para demostrarle que su insistencia no había calado hondo en su temperamento en esa oportunidad.

"Sarah" replicó ella inmediatamente, fulminándole con la mirada. Solía hacer eso cuando cualquiera la llamaba _Señora_, aunque, casualmente, era Harry el único que lo hacía.

"Mamá, llevaremos a las niñas más tarde sin problemas, no te preocupes" intervino Ginny al notar esa actitud en particular.

"Te lo agradezco, hija. Todos estaremos preparando la comida de la noche y ellas se aburrirán aquí de otra forma" recitó Sarah, con un tono asombrosamente dulce comparado con el que había utilizado antes.

"¿No necesitas que nos quedemos a ayudar también?" preguntó Ginny.

"No, está bien. Cuidando de las niñas ayudarán más que suficiente".

ººººº

Cerca de las 11, los cuatro partieron con una pequeña canasta de mimbre como único equipaje. Caminaron unos veinte minutos, Gala y Helena por delante, la primera tomando la mano de la segunda en un gesto maternal y protector.

Llegaron al lago y encontraron que el agua estaba muy calma y que no había nadie allí. Harry y Ginny se sentaron en la orilla, cerca de la sombra de un árbol grande. Gala y Helena se les unieron, sólo para sacarse las zapatillas y corrieron a comprobar la temperatura del agua.

"¡Con cuidado!" advirtió Ginny a último momento.

Ella y Harry vieron cómo las dos llegaban a la orilla y Gala metía el pie en el agua, diciéndole a su hermana pequeña que no hiciera lo mismo sino hasta que ella misma le dijera que podía hacerlo. Helena asintió y mantuvo sus pies a salvo, mientras Gala daba unos pasos más allá de la orilla. Estuvo un momento parada allí y luego regresó a la arena anunciando que estaban de suerte: el agua estaba cálida ese día. Fue entonces cuando las dos niñas regresaron donde Harry y Ginny se habían instalado, sólo a unos metros de ellas, y se sacaron los vestidos que llevaban puestos. Harry sonrió torcidamente cuando notó que los trajes de baño de Gala y Helena tenían el mismo dibujo en la pechera: recordó que su madre solía comprar trajes de baño con diseños similares para él y su hermana cuando ellos eran pequeños, pero no recordaba que ellos fueran tan adorables como las hermanitas de Ginny lucían. Muy por el contrario, recordaba aquello como una completa vergüenza y el mayor de los bochornos que había sufrido en su niñez.

"¿En que piensas?" preguntó Ginny, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Escuchó el chapoteo del agua y supuso que se había quedado mirando al vacío como tantas otras veces le había sucedido, sumido en sus recuerdos.

"Nada" respondió él, casi evasivo.

Ginny no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó callada, observando cómo sus hermanas jugaban en el agua y controlando que no fueran a irse demasiado lejos de la orilla. Después de un rato, las dos niñas regresaron con ellos, respirando agitadamente. Ginny buscó en la canasta que habían llevado un par de toallas y se las extendió para que se secasen. Cuando las dos lo hicieron, Ginny se dirigió a la más pequeña: "¿Porqué no van tú y Harry a caminar un poco? Tengo que hablar con Gala".

Helena asintió rápidamente y le extendió una manito a Harry, que se levantó y la tomó sin vacilaciones. La niña prácticamente lo arrastró, lo guió por la orilla y los dos se alejaron de donde Ginny y Gala habían quedado.

"¿Gala hizo algo malo?" preguntó ella con interés después de unos segundos.

"No, nada malo. Ginny sólo tiene que explicarle algo" respondió Harry naturalmente.

"¿Qué cosa?" volvió a interrogar Helena.

"Algo que ella vio esta mañana" contestó él, preguntándose cuánta información podía darle a una niña de cinco años.

"Oh, ella me lo dijo. Tú y mi hermana estaban dándose un beso esta mañana" soltó ella, sin ningún tipo de reservas.

Harry abrió los ojos muy grandes. Se detuvo y se agachó frente a Helena, que también había dejado de caminar. "¿Y te dijo qué era lo que pensaba de eso?"

"Oh, sí, hablamos de eso también" asintió Helena, sorprendiendo aún más a Harry. ¿Habían _hablado _de eso?. ¡Si tenían sólo cinco y siete años! "Ella piensa que está bien solo Gin está contenta. Yo también pienso eso. ¿Tú sabes si Ginny está contenta?"

Harry tardó en reaccionar. "Eso espero" terminó respondiendo. "Creo que sí" agregó.

"Entonces nosotras creemos que está bien que tú le des besos. Si tú la haces feliz, quiere decir que te quiere. Y Gala y yo estamos contentas de que alguien la quiera, porque hace mucho tiempo que nadie la quiere así, como tú" explicó la niña, con una madurez extremadamente sorprendente.

"¿Yo soy diferente?" quiso saber él, intrigado por aquel comentario de Helena.

"Sí, mami lo dice" respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros inocentemente.

"¿Tu mamá?" repitió él, realmente asombrado por eso.

"Sí, mami" confirmó ella, sin entender el porqué de la incredulidad de Harry. "La noche que ustedes dos llegaron a casa" Harry asintió "ella se lo dijo a mi papi. Que tú sí querías a Gin-Gin, que esta vez era de verdad. Nunca había dicho eso antes" contó. Harry no dijo nada y Helena volvió a hablar rápidamente: "También dijo que ella confiaba en que tú podías pasar las pruebas sin problemas. Y nos pidió a Gala y a mí que le dijéramos hoy a la tarde que pensamos de ti".

"¿Y qué piensas de mi?" preguntó Harry, sin poder contenerse.

"A mi me gustas" aseguró Helena. "Tus ojos son lindos, como los de Ginny" comentó. "Y además es verdad que la quieres. Nosotras siempre nos damos cuenta de eso, más rápido que mamá todavía". Se detuvo, pensando. "Y tu cabello es gracioso" agregó, aplastándoselo con una mano en la parte de atrás, donde se erizaba constantemente sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Harry se rió suavemente de eso y Helena también lo hizo, sin dejar de entretenerse con su privilegiada cabellera azabache. Después de unos momentos ella se aburrió de eso y se volteó de cara al lago. Tomó una piedra y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas al agua, aunque no logró que llegara a más de cinco metros de la orilla.

Harry se sentó en el suelo y la observó entretenerse con eso, hasta que Gala llegó a buscarlos. Helena corrió a encontrarse con su hermana, con Harry caminando tras ellas.

ººººº

"¿Estás seguro de que no estás olvidándote nada?" preguntó Ginny por enésima vez en menos de media hora.

"Sí, estoy seguro. No estoy olvidando nada" respondió Harry, bajando la puerta del baúl, que hizo un fuerte ruido al caer.

Se acercaron por última vez a la entrada de la casa y se despidieron de Albert y Sarah. Era entrada la noche y ya todos los Weasley habían partido rumbo a sus respectivas casas en la tarde. Harry y Ginny estaban por emprender el camino a Bruselas, desde donde volverían a Londres volando.

"Cuídate, hija, y llama en cuanto llegues a tu casa" pidió Sarah a Ginny, dándole un fuerte abrazo. "Y déjame saber cuando te llamen de la agencia" agregó cuando al fin le dejó lugar para respirar.

"No sé si van a llamarme, no te hagas ilusiones" advirtió Ginny.

"Sí, si van a llamarte. Sé que lo harán, así que comunícate conmigo cuando lo hagan" replicó Sarah, sin dejarse vencer.

Ginny suspiró por lo bajo, resignada, y luego se volteó hacia Albert. "Gracias por todo, Albert. Ha sido genial verte".

"Y ha sido un gusto verlos a ustedes también, Ginny, tenlo por seguro. Espero que no tarden en visitarnos de nuevo" deseó en voz alta el hombre, mientras le daba un cariñoso beso en la frente.

"Oh, Harry, quería pedirte disculpas por mi conducta ayer" dijo Sarah a Harry. Él se volteó hacia ella. "Creo que me extralimité un poco, pero yo sé que tú sabrás comprender el porqué" agregó, hablándole con real sinceridad por primera vez en los dos días que Harry y Ginny habían estado allí. "Y también quiero agradecerte tu visita, ha sido muy agradable para todos, de verdad. Por más que en ciertos momentos hayas llegado a pensar que no eres de mi agrado, debo decirte que sí lo eres, así que me alegro por Ginny. Finalmente ha encontrado a alguien que…"

"Mamá" interrumpió Ginny. "Creo que Harry entendió el punto" dijo, dando por zanjado el asunto.

"Claro, por supuesto" aceptó la mujer, rendida, con una sonrisa. "También espero que vuelvan pronto" concluyó Sarah, acercándose a su esposo.

En ese momento Gala y Helena llegaron corriendo desde adentro, adonde habían ido a buscar algo que se habían olvidado. Les extendieron a Harry y a Ginny unos papeles y ellos dos los miraron: eran varios dibujos. Y, en todos ellos, una chica pelirroja y un joven moreno estaban dándose un beso. Harry y Ginny se miraron y descubrieron que los des estaban sonriendo del mismo tonto modo. Se despidieron de las niñas y agradecieron los dibujos.

"Vuelve pronto, Gin-Gin, vamos a extrañarte" dijo Gala, al borde de las lágrimas. Siempre se ponía sentimental cuando Ginny se iba de la casa luego de una visita.

"Te lo prometo, voy a volver antes de que se den cuenta de que me he ido" aseguró ella, con un beso en la frente para cada una.

"Y tú también Harry" agregó Helena, abrazándole a la altura de las rodillas un momento. Luego se separó de él y le habló mirando hacia arriba. "Vuelve pronto".

"Espero poder hacerlo, tranquila" respondió él con una sonrisa.

Ginny le tomó de la mano y los dos caminaron al auto. Saludaron a la familia, que seguía reunida en la puerta para verlos partir, con la mano y se alejaron rápidamente. Unos minutos más tarde, estaban saliendo a la carretera.

Ginny soltó un largo y profundo suspiro. Harry puso la mano en su rodilla y la presionó muy suavemente. "Ya pasó, Ginny, tranquila" trató de aliviar él, con poco éxito.

"Después de todo no ha sido tan terrible" comentó ella, mirando por la ventana. "Pensé que iba a ser mucho peor".

"Bueno, yo tengo una explicación para eso" anunció él, decidiendo contarle lo que había averiguado esa mañana. "Helena me lo ha dicho esta mañana, junto al lago" contó, sin dejar de mirar al frente. La ruta estaba desierta. "Me ha contado que tu madre dijo el viernes que confiaba en que yo pasaría las pruebas, porque había visto algo… diferente… en nosotros cuando llegamos" explicó, escuchando cómo Ginny daba un resoplido de indignación. "Supongo que alivianó sus planes a partir de eso".

"No lo creo. Más bien los habrá intensificado. Si estaba tan segura de ti, no tenía porqué ponerse reservas a la hora de torturarte. Perdón".

"¿Qué?"

"Eso, disculpa. Ella no puede controlar ese impulso. Según la abuela es por lo que sucedió con mi padre. Mamá nunca pudo superarlo, siempre les guardó mucho resentimiento a todos los hombres, al punto de cambiar mi apellido para que no llevara el de mi padre. Imagínate por las peripecias que tuvo que pasar Albert" contó, abriéndole una faceta de su historia que Harry suponía no iba a llegar a conocer. "Pero, de todos modos, nunca se había disculpado con nadie como lo ha hecho contigo, ni ha dado ese ridículo discurso de cómo yo no he sabido elegir pareja".

"Ella sólo trata de protegerte" intentó justificarla Harry. Aunque él mismo hubiera sido víctima de sus maldades, llegaba a comprender perfectamente las razones que Sarah tenía para actuar como lo hacía.

"Lo sé. Sólo quisiera que no trasladara todo lo que le ha pasado a mí, como si yo fuera una muñeca de cristal, o algo por el estilo" dijo ella, aún observando la oscuridad de la noche a través de la ventana.

Se mantuvieron unos minutos en silencio después de eso, cada uno pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese fin de semana. Muchas cosas habían cambiado, habían descubierto muchas otras y se habían enfrentado a otras tantas.

Pero lo más importante de todo, era que habían confirmado que ambos querían estar juntos, costara lo que costara. Por algo habían soportado dos de los días más agitados de todas sus vidas y salido vivos de eso.

"¿No sientes que después de esto lo nuestro ya es oficial?" preguntó Harry de pronto, con una frase escapada de sus agolpados pensamientos.

"Lo siento, pero no lo es" respondió Ginny tranquilamente. "No es oficial".

"¿Tú también quieres que lo sea?" quiso saber Harry, ansiando conocer la respuesta.

"Por supuesto" afirmó Ginny.

"Entonces…" empezó él, pero ella lo interrumpió de inmediato.

"No, no, no. No aquí". Harry se sorprendió un poco ante eso, pero antes de que pudiera procesarlo, Ginny habló de nuevo. "¿Me vas a decir que soportaste a mi familia dos interminables días sólo para pedirme que sea tu novia viajando de regreso a Bruselas, en tu auto?"

Harry sólo tuvo que pensarlo un segundo. "No, definitivamente" asintió. Se rió de su propio desliz, y Ginny lo siguió un segundo después.

"No te preocupes, ya llegará el momento adecuado" aseguró ella.

"¿Segura?" preguntó Harry, sólo para seguir escuchándole hablar.

Ginny apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, repitiendo un gesto que se estaba haciendo cada vez más familiar. "Te lo prometo".

ººººº

_Gracias a **SpyWitch**, **Quid Morgan**, **tabatas**, **amsp14**, **lore**, **jamesandmolly**, **Kiiandy Black**, **Ginny WcPr** y a **Danitabf** por sus reviews para el capitulo anterior. _

_¡Hola! Cómo están todos? Espero que muy bien. _

_Yo estoy de vuelta en mi casa desde el martes a la noche, pero lamentablemente no había podido transcribir todo el material que traje de las vacaciones a la computadora sino hasta ayer, y recién hoy encontré un buen tiempo para sentarme a editarlo. _

_Sólo tengo para decir que el próximo capitulo es ya el último, para quienes no lo sabían, y que espero que, cuando lo lean, lo disfruten tanto como yo estoy disfrutando escribirlo y como disfruté escribir esta última parte de la terrible presentación en sociedad de Harry. _

_Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y que sepan disculpar la demora en la actualización. Ojalá la espera haya valido la pena. _

_Toda sugerencia, critica, tomatazo, ramo de flores (?) será recibido cordialmente en ese pequeño lugarcito que se llama **review**, al que pueden acceder con un simple click en **GO**. Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Gracias a todos por haber leído!_

_Un beso gigante para todos!_

_Adío!_

_PD: Faltan sólo 4 días para ver a los Stones!_


	14. Sólo superstición

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es totalmente inventado, inspirado por el trailer y las fotografías promocionales de "Elizabethtown", película de Cameron Crowe. Sin fines de lucro.**

**Tabatas **_mencionó en su review para el capitulo anterior (gracias!) que nunca se había enterado porqué Ron y Ginny no se llevan bien y fue entonces cuando recordé que no había aclarado ese punto aquí (si lo hice en Fanautores cuando me preguntaron lo mismo. Perdón, fue un completo descuido de mi parte): por todo lo que pasó su papá (que no va a aparecer en este capitulo, por cierto), Molly y Arthur tomaron a Ginny como una segunda hija. Esto ocasionó serios problemas de celos en Ron hacia ella, así que todo el enfrentamiento que existe entre los dos reside en eso. Digamos que Ron se mostró un poco antipático con Ginny por el cariño que sus padres le otorgaron siempre y ella lo único que hace es devolverle esa actitud._

_Aclarado ese punto, los dejo con el último capítulo de _Cuando Harry conoció a Ginny_. Los veo al final. _

**14. Sólo superstición **

Colgó el teléfono. Todo estaba listo. Se retorció las manos con nerviosismo, notando que le transpiraban un poco. Miró el reloj y vio que era terriblemente tarde ya. Las seis. Se levantó del sillón como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero y caminó directo al cuarto. Buscó en el armario su mejor traje, pero no lo encontró. Lo había dejado en su departamento en la ciudad.

Con una maldición, decidió que lo mejor sería ir a buscarlo. Había planeado todo para que aquella fuera la mejor noche de sus vidas y no pensaba empañarla con un atuendo mediocre y poco digno del evento que se daría en apenas horas. Fue casi corriendo al living, tomó las llaves del auto de la mesa ratona en la que estaban descansando desde la noche anterior y salió disparado al garage.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, estaba saludando al portero del edificio.

"Oh, hola señor Potter" saludó el hombre alegremente. "¿Cómo está? Hace tiempo que no le veo por aquí".

"Estoy en una casa en las afueras por este mes. Disculpe, Paul, pero estoy apurado ahora. Que esté bien" deseó lo más educadamente que pudo antes de atravesar el vestíbulo con paso ligero y meterse en el único ascensor que estaba en la planta baja.

La puerta se abrió en el quinto piso, en el recibidor mismo de su departamento. Bajó y lo primero que hizo fue buscar en el armario del cuarto el traje, pero tampoco estaba allí.

"¡Demonios!" exclamó, sin saber que hacer. ¿Dónde estaba el condenado traje? Miró a los lados, como si las paredes fueran a darle la respuesta. No habrá sido la pared, pero sí lo hizo la mesa de luz. Justo ahí, solitaria e inocente, estaba la factura de la tintorería. Y entonces recordó: el Armani estaba desde hacía más de un mes en la tintorería. Se golpeó la cabeza con una palma extendida. Tomó la factura y se fijó si figuraba el horario de atención del local: de 7:00 AM a 6:30 PM. Miró la hora en su reloj pulsera: 6:35.

"¡Demonios!" repitió, y salió corriendo con el recibo en la mano. Tal vez tuviera un poco de suerte y los empleados aún estuvieran allí.

Efectivamente, tuvo suerte. La persiana sólo había bajado unos cinco centímetros cuando él llegó con la lengua afuera, a las 6:38, luego de haber corrido a toda velocidad cinco cuadras. Golpeó con el puño la puerta de vidrio, pero la mujer que estaba adentro hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, sumado a una expresión antipático en su rostro. Señaló con el dedo índice izquierdo hacia el panel de vidrio que estaba a un lado, al cartel que declaraba el horario de atención al cliente.

Desesperándose, Harry hizo un ademán de súplica, juntando las palmas de las manos y moviendo las muñecas hacia delante y atrás. La mujer aplacó un poco su expresión antipática, pero volvió a negar con la cabeza. Harry decidió entonces recurrir a técnicas desesperadas: necesitaba de verdad ese traje. Se arrodilló en el suelo y volvió a repetir el gesto de las manos, mientras miraba a la mujer con su mejor cara de perrito mojado, gritando _¡Por favor! _Ella frunció el entrecejo al principio, pero luego inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, enternecida por su actitud. Detuvo la persiana, que seguía bajando y le permitió entrar.

"Gracias, señora. No sabe el bien que me ha hecho" dijo atropelladamente cuando pisó el local.

"Oh, bueno, has logrado convencerme de algún modo inexplicable" reconoció la mujer.

"Necesito retirar un traje, si no es mucha molestia" anunció, en realidad sin interés en lo que la mujer le estaba diciendo. Se le estaba haciendo tarde, todavía no se había bañado y tenía que atravesar toda la ciudad antes de las ocho.

"Oh, sí, querido, ven por aquí" invitó la mujer, rodeando el mostrador. "¿Tienes tu recibo?". Harry se lo extendió. Ella se perdió entre los múltiples percheros en la parte de atrás del local. Harry podía verla moviendo perchas, buscando el traje ávidamente. Unos dos minutos más tarde regresó al mostrador, negando lentamente con la cabeza. "No lo sé, no puedo encontrarlo" informó, y Harry sintió que sus nervios se ponían de punta.

"¿Cómo que no puede encontrarlo?" preguntó, desesperado. "Si yo mismo lo dejé aquí, tiene que estar" replicó, ansioso, tratando de no sonar agresivo.

"¿Recuerdas hace cuánto que lo dejaste?" consultó la mujer, sacando un estuche de abajo del mostrador. Sacó sus anteojos de él, mientras Harry respondía _No lo sé, hace cosa de un mes, más o menos_. Observó con detenimiento el recibo. "Oh, ya veo donde está el problema" concluyó, señalando con un dedo la fecha de emisión de la factura. "Trajiste ese traje aquí hace más de treinta días" informó, como si eso significara algo.

"¿Y entonces¿Cuál es el problema?" insistió Harry, sin comprender a qué venía eso.

"Ay, muchacho" apeló la señora, mirándolo con gesto lastimoso. "¿Qué no sabes que si pasa un mes y nadie viene a buscar las prendas las donamos a una entidad de caridad?" le dijo, inclinándose sobre la mesada y mirándolo como si él tuviera cinco años y no comprendiera cuánto eran treinta más ocho.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Harry, atónito. ¿Habían donado su Armani a una entidad de caridad?

"Siento decírtelo, pero tu traje no está aquí desde hace una semana, como mínimo. Lo lamento".

ººººº

Si la primera semana de trabajo en la agencia estaba siendo así de complicada, Ginny no quería imaginar cómo se tornarían las futuras si llegaba a conseguir el puesto. Corría ahora hasta la oficina de su jefe a entregarle un informe que había tenido que hacer esa tarde y que tenía que entregar en menos de 10 segundos, antes de las 6:40. Y no podía arriesgarse a llegar siquiera una milésima de segundo más tarde. Había tenido las suficientes pruebas de que ése hombre era estricto, en todo el sentido de la palabra, en lo que a horarios se refería: no había dejado entrar al edificio a tres empleados que habían llegado dos minutos tarde, cuando la tolerancia era de diez, el día anterior y hacía tres que le había cerrado la puerta en las narices a tres aspirantes como ella que habían demorado dos segundos más de lo pautado en entregar sus informes. Ginny no quería ser la próxima, así que por eso estaba corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas y el trabajo adicional de esquivar a todas las personas que deambulaban por las oficinas le permitían.

Estaba por conseguir llegar a la oficina del señor Reinolds con 5 segundos de tiempo extra cuando se chocó con alguien. Calló al suelo y todos sus papeles se desparramaron, quedando esparcidos por doquier. Y, cuando levantó la cabeza, se dio con que se había chocado nada más y nada menos que con Amanda Wood.

Amanda y ella habían llegado el mismo día a la agencia, ambas en calidad de aspirantes, al igual que otros diez jóvenes. Amanda tenía las piernas más largas que Ginny había visto en toda su vida y un cuerpo envidiable. Claro que todo eso se contrastaba con su falta de talento y, porqué no, de cerebro. Cada vez que la escuchaba hablar, Ginny encontraba más inexplicable que la chica, que tenía sólo 21 años, se hubiera graduado con honores, lo cual ella misma se encargaba de recordar a quien estuviera cerca para escucharla. Por supuesto, la enemistad fue inmediata. Amanda mostró los dientes en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, ya que sabía que Ginny tenía muchas más posibilidades de conseguir el empleo que ella, y la pelirroja no hizo nada más que mantenerse pasiva hasta que observó que Amanda tenía claras intenciones de desplazarla en cuanto pudiera. Entonces ella también mostró los dientes.

Se levantó rápidamente, consciente de que le quedaban sólo tres segundos para recorrer más de tres metros. Junto los papeles lo más prolijamente que pudo y echó a correr, con Amanda detrás: ella también tenía que entregar su informe.

Atravesó el umbral de la oficina del señor Reinolds 6:39:59 y él cerró la puerta justo después de eso. Amanda se golpeó con el duro vidrio y calló de espaldas al suelo, fuera de competencia. Ginny se reservó un salto de felicidad y triunfo para más tarde.

"Bien, señorita Weasley" empezó el jefe, atravesando la oficina. Se sentó detrás del escritorio y cruzó las manos bajo la barbilla. "Veo que ha llegado a tiempo con su informe" observó, con una chispa inusual en los ojos. "No muchos lo han logrado en los últimos días" comentó aduladoramente.

"He hecho todo lo posible" fue todo lo que ella respondió, acomodando los papeles lo más disimuladamente posible. Los contó, para asegurarse de que ninguno se hubiera perdido en el camino._Diez hojas, bien_, pensó, mientras escuchaba al señor Reinolds, que seguía diciendo algo acerca de la impuntualidad de esa camada de aspirantes._Un momento… eran once…_. Se giró hacia la puerta, alarmada.

Allí, Amanda sostenía la hoja que faltaba en su informe contra el vidrio, para que Ginny pudiera verlo, y una sonrisa de suficiencia plantada en el rostro.

"Bueno, supongo que ya estoy listo para ese informe" escuchó Ginny que decía el señor Reinolds. Se giró hacia él nuevamente y vio que tenía una mano extendida hacia ella, pidiéndole los papeles con impaciencia. "Vamos, démelo" pidió, torciendo los dedos hacia él mismo.

Ginny le extendió lo que quedaba de su informe con mano temblorosa, temiendo su reacción cuando notara que no estaba completo. El señor Reinolds pasó las hojas, mirándolas con un poco de desdén, y luego las dejó a un lado. Acercó la silla al escritorio y luego levantó la vista hacia Ginny. "La llamaré dentro de diez minutos, cuando lo haya leído. Puede volver a su puesto, ahora. Supongo que debe tener mucho trabajo aún, ya que faltan quince minutos para que termine su jornada".

Ginny asintió como una autómata y se giró lentamente hacia la puerta. Amanda ya no estaba allí. Ginny salió de la oficina y miró a los lados, buscándola. La encontró unos metros más allá, entrando a su cubículo tranquilamente. Ya se las vería con ella si pensaba que iba a poder sabotearla tan fácilmente.

ººººº

Abatido, Harry regresó al departamento sólo para buscar las llaves del auto. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora?

Había organizado todo para la mejor noche que alguien pudiera esperar. Había reservado una de las mejores mesas en uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de todo Londres para Ginny y para él esa noche. Había pedido los mejores servicios y había pagado a la banda para que tocara la música que él quisiera. Había comprado flores, que tenía que pasar a retirar a las ocho menos diez, en la florería más refinada y exclusiva de todo Londres. Había reservado una limusina que los llevaría hasta el restaurante.

Y todo para que, por un simple retraso de un mes, su Armani estuviera ahora en una entidad de caridad. Definitivamente, no era el mejor comienzo.

El teléfono celular en su bolsillo sonó estridentemente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"¿Hola?" atendió.

"Buenas noches. ¿Es usted el señor Potter?" consultó la mujer del otro lado de la línea.

"Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién habla ahí?".

"Le llamo de Limusinas Anderson, señor. Me han pedido que le informe que su reserva no podrá ser cumplida esta noche".

"¿Qué?" casi exclamó él. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Primero el traje, ahora la limusina. Era demasiado para tan sólo quince minutos.

"El gerente me ha pedido que me disculpe con usted, pero el coche que usted reservó ha sufrido un desperfecto técnico y no tenemos ninguna unidad disponible para reponerlo. El dinero de su reserva se le será devuelto en cuando usted así lo desee" informó la mujer, hablando rápidamente.

"¡No quiero el dinero de la reserva¡Quiero el maldito coche!" gritó él, saliéndose de sus casillas por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Esa noche estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como para que todos aquellos imprevistos estuvieran surgiendo así, incrementando su histeria hasta puntos inconcebibles.

"Lo lamento, señor, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer" replicó la mujer. "Su dinero está en las oficinas; cuando usted quiera retirarlo, allí estará. Buenas noches" y cortó.

Atónito, Harry cerró la tapa del teléfono. Se dejó caer en una silla cercana y pensó en la posibilidad de cancelar todo. La mitad de las cosas ya habían salido mal y no quería arriesgarse a que la mala racha siguiera. Pero luego miró la hora, siete menos diez, y calculó que Ginny estaría saliendo del trabajo en unos minutos. Por un momento, pudo verla caminando camino a casa, a prepararse para encontrarse con él. Y ese fue incentivo suficiente. ¿Qué importaba el Armani, qué importaba la limusina? Todo lo que de verdad importaba era que a partir de esa noche iban a poder estar juntos oficialmente. Daba igual si iban a comer en auto, en limusina, en bicicleta o en monopatín. Importaba que irían, pasarían una de las mejores noches que pudieran recordar y que, luego de eso, estarían juntos. Sin que nada ni nadie pudiera oponerse a eso.

Con esa idea clara en la mente, Harry se levantó y unos quince minutos más tarde volvía a la casa de campo en la que se estaba quedando. Ya encontraría algo adecuado y, después de todo, su auto no estaba tan mal para llegar al_Museum_. Todo saldría bien.

ººººº

"¿Amanda?" llamó Ginny, tratando de contener el impulso de golpearla, entrando en el cubículo de la chica.

"¿Sí?" respondió ella, girando su silla hacia la pelirroja. La miraba con suficiencia, aún sosteniendo la hoja faltante en su informe.

"Creo que una de las hojas de mi informe se ha traspapelado cuando nos chocamos" expuso Ginny diplomáticamente. "Sería bueno que me la devolvieras, la necesito" pidió, sin alterarse. Ya llegaría el momento de hacer eso, sólo si las cosas se ponían difíciles.

"Oh, creo que no" contestó Amanda descaradamente, blandiendo el papel ante ella. "¿Por qué tendría que dártelo?"

"Porque es mi trabajo¿tal vez? No vas a ganar nada con robarme. ¿Por qué mejor no te esfuerzas porque tu trabajo sea un poco más decente y dejas de intentar quedar mejor que yo con el señor Reinolds? Sería sólo un poco más honrado, sobre todo para ti" dijo Ginny, incapaz de contener ese acceso de verborrea. Amanda era una de las pocas personas en el mundo que provocaba ese estado en ella.

"¿Qué mi trabajo sea un poco más decente?" repitió Amanda, levantándose de su silla, poniéndose roja de la cólera. "¿Crees que mi trabajo no es decente, acaso?".

"No, no dije eso" negó Ginny sinceramente, alarmada. "Sólo dije que no necesitas sabotearme para sobresalir. Sólo si te esfuerzas un poco más…"

"Oh, y tú te esfuerzas más que cualquiera de nosotros¿no es cierto, Weasley?" replicó Amanda, sin dejarle terminar con lo que estaba diciendo. "¿Porqué no dejas tú de hacerte la mosquita muerta y muestras que te mueres por conseguir el empleo? Eres la que más edad tiene de todos, la única que nunca ha trabajado en esto y la favorita del señor Reinolds. Deja de hacerte la humilde" soltó la chica, con desprecio. "Toma tu maldito informe y lárgate" exigió, extendiéndole la hoja de la que se había apoderado más temprano en el pasillo.

"Amanda…" apeló Ginny tímidamente, sin tomar el papel. Había reconocido en las palabras de la chica sus propios pensamientos de años atrás, cuando ella misma había sido rechazada infinidad de veces en otras agencias, hasta que se había cansado de eso y optado por el trabajo temporal de la empresa de transportes. Siempre estaban esos aspirantes más grandes y más talentosos, que siempre terminaban obteniendo el empleo al que ella aspiraba. "Yo no…"

"Oh, vamos, vete de una vez, Weasley. No quiero escucharte" volvió a decir Amanda, acercándole la hoja con un gesto brusco.

Ginny la tomó, pensando en que si ella no quería escucharla no la obligaría a ello, y menos cuando la muchacha se estaba mostrando tan antipática como siempre de nuevo. Salió del cubículo sin decir otra palabra y se dirigió al despacho del señor Reinolds. Estaba vacío. Ginny aprovechó esa oportunidad para completar su informe sin que el hombre notara que alguna vez había estado incompleto y se escabulló dentro de la oficina. Colocó la hoja faltante al final del pilón que le había dejado a su jefe unos minutos antes y, lo más rápido que pudo, atravesó el despacho de nuevo. Pero justo en el momento que estaba por salir, el señor Reinolds apareció frente a ella.

"Señorita Weasley" dijo con voz atronadora. "¿Qué estaba haciendo en mi oficina?" preguntó del mismo modo, levantando una ceja.

"Ehmm… yo…" se retorció las manos, buscando una excusa. "Mi hebilla" dijo al fin, señalando su cabeza. "La perdí cuando entré aquí y vine a buscarla, sólo eso" inventó en el aire, esperando que el hombre creyera su versión.

El señor Reinolds levantó aún más las cejas. Ginny estuvo segura en ese momento de que él sabía que estaba mintiéndole y consideró todo el trabajo de aquella semana como perdido. Por eso, se sorprendió sobremanera cuando el hombre asintió levemente con la cabeza y le dijo que ya había leído su informe y que lo había encontrado muy completo y correcto para lo que él mismo esperaba de ella.

"Espero que siga así, Weasley" deseó en voz alta, cuando ella ya se estaba yendo. "Si todo sale como debe supongo que usted estará entre nosotros en forma definitiva muy pronto".

ººººº

Siete y media, Harry estaba terminando de acomodar su corbata en forma adecuada. Finalmente había encontrado un traje que servía para utilizar en aquella ocasión y ahora terminaba de peinarse, o de intentar hacerlo al menos. Desistió después de que le peine hubiera pasado tres veces por su cabello sin dejar ningún rastro de su paso por allí. Alisó entonces por enésima vez su saco y decidió que estaba comportándose como un completo estúpido mientras se miraba al espejo de nuevo. Pero no podía evitarlo. Había esperado esa noche por varios días que se habían extendido mucho más de la cuenta y estaba más ansioso de lo que recordaba haber estado por algo antes. Quería que todo, absolutamente todo saliera perfecto aquella noche y, aunque ya un par de cosas se habían salido del plan, confiaba en que lo lograría si conseguía mantener la calma.

Juntó las llaves del auto, su billetera y su celular y volvió a salir de la casa. Manejó intranquilo unos quince minutos de vuelta a la capital y tuvo que apurarse un poco para llegar a la florería a la hora convenida. Bajó del auto y entró al local.

"Hola, buenas noches" saludó educadamente al empleado detrás del mostrador, que respondió con una inclinación de su cabeza. "Vengo a retirar un ramo que encargué ayer, por favor. Está a nombre de Harry Potter".

El empleado abrió un poco los ojos, con sorpresa, pero no dijo nada. Asintió a Harry y pidió que le esperara unos minutos mientras él retiraba su pedido del taller. Se fue por una puerta que estaba tras él y unos cinco minutos después apareció con un ramo de camelias violetas en la mano.

"Aquí está su orden, señor. Camelias violetas presentadas para regalo" dijo, extendiéndole las flores a Harry, que no las tomó.

"Éstas no son las que yo encargué. Los míos eran tulipanes blancos" replicó Harry, exasperándose rápidamente por dentro. Lo único que le faltaba era que se hubieran equivocado con su pedido y ni siquiera las flores fueran las que él había programado para Ginny.

"No, no, mire" indicó el empleado, negando con la cabeza rápidamente. Le mostró el recibo, copia carbónica de un original, que estaba pegado con un trozo de cinta al ramo de las camelias. "Lo ve, dice claramente Harry Potter".

Harry se fijó, conteniéndose. Efectivamente, decía _Harry Potter_. "Pero yo no pedí estás camelias" insistió él. "Yo pedí tulipanes blancos. Fíjese en su computadora" pidió, señalando el aparato, que estaba ubicado a la izquierda.

El empleado entrecerró los ojos, pero no replicó. Se fijó en su computadora y observó la pantalla por unos instantes. "Oh, ya veo cual es el problema" dijo luego. "Hay dos pedidos a nombre de Harry Potter; uno por las camelias y otro por los tulipanes".

"Yo no pedí las camelias" repitió Harry, impaciente.

"Evidentemente" accedió el empleado, con una mirada que decía claramente que, después del desplante que Harry estaba haciendo, no le quedaban dudas que él era el de los tulipanes. "Verá, el Harry Potter de las camelias las pidió para mañana y usted pidió los tulipanes para hoy, pero los recibos se traspapelaron. En el taller prepararon las camelias para hoy y los tulipanes para mañana, lo lamento".

"¿Lo lamenta?" exclamó Harry, estallando al fin. "Escúcheme bien" exigió, señalándole con un dedo amenazante "esta noche tiene que ser perfecta y todo está saliendo al revés. No necesito que usted me sume un problema más, así que quiero los malditos tulipanes, ahora".

"Señor, yo no puedo hacer nada por usted ahora. Las flores no están preparadas y los del taller ya se han ido. No…"

"Mire, si quiere le pago el doble, el triple por el ramo, pero prepárelo, es realmente importante". El empleado volvió a abrir los ojos, mucho más que antes, sorprendido por aquella exigencia. "Por favor" pidió Harry, casi suplicante.

El empleado asintió atropelladamente. "Bien, veré qué es lo que puedo hacer por usted. Espere aquí unos minutos, trataré de hacer esto rápido".

ººººº

A las ocho en punto, a la hora que habían acordado que Harry pasaría a buscarle por su departamento, Ginny estaba por empezar a vestirse. Se había demorado en el trabajo y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por apurarse y arreglarse rápido, aunque a las ocho y quince Harry aún no había llegado. Eso le extrañó un poco, puesto que él solía ser puntal, pero agradeció de todos modos el margen de tiempo. Pero cuando se hicieron las ocho y media, comenzó a preocuparse.

Estaba esperando impacientemente sentada en el sillón cuando el teléfono sonó. Ella se estiró rápidamente hacia el aparato y atendió.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Hola, Ginny?". Se escuchaba mucho ruido del otro lado.

"¡Harry¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, sólo un poco demorado. Estoy a unos diez minutos, luego te explico" dijo él rápidamente.

Ginny estaba por responder cuando escuchó una fuerte interferencia y la comunicación se cortó. Diez minutos más tarde, el portero eléctrico sonó. Ginny atendió y, al comprobar que era Harry, le dejó pasar oprimiendo el botón derecho del aparato. Cuando le abrió la puerta del departamento, después de que él tocara el timbre, Ginny pensó que había llegado hasta allí corriendo por el semblante que traía.

"¿Qué te pasó?" preguntó, guiándole a un sillón para que se sentara.

"Todo lo que puede pasarle a alguien. Perdí un traje, la limusina que había reservado se rompió y choqué con el auto camino aquí" enumeró él rápidamente.

"¿Chocaste!" exclamó ella, olvidándose de todo lo que él había dicho antes.

"Sí, pero no pasó nada, quédate tranquila" restó importancia él con un gesto de su mano. "Pero, afortunadamente, no todo salió mal. Conseguí esto, sólo para ti" dijo, levantando el brazo y ofreciéndole un ramo de tulipanes gigantesco.

"Ay, Harry, no debiste" sonrió ella, tomando las flores. Él le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella se fue luego a la cocina a buscar un florero. Cuando regresó al living, los dos escucharon cómo empezaba a llover copiosamente.

"Oh, diablos, esto es lo único que me faltaba" se quejó Harry, reclinándose en el sillón con gesto desesperado.

"Harry, no es tan terrible tampoco" reflexionó Ginny, sentándose a su lado. "Mira, por lo que me has dicho deduzco que ya estás cansado cuando ni siquiera hemos salido" se detuvo al ver a Harry asentir lentamente y luego continuó: "Si quieres, podemos quedarnos aquí, encender unas velas y pedir algo de comida" sugirió, dejando el peso de su cabeza caer en el hombro de él.

"No me disgusta esa idea" reconoció Harry. "Pero había preparado todo para que esta noche fuera perfecta y, realmente, las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba. Quiero que aprovechemos lo que queda en pie aún, al menos¿si?"

ºººººº

"Pero no puedo dejarle entrar, señor Potter, lo lamento" decía el hombre apostado en la puerta del _Museum_ por enésima vez. Hacía cerca de diez minutos que Harry estaba discutiendo con él porque el hombre no podía dejarlos pasar, puesto que, según él, habían llegado demasiado tarde. "Ya le he dicho que tenemos una tolerancia de treinta minutos para las reservas, y la suya estaba hecha para las ocho y diez, es decir, hace cuarenta y cinco minutos. Las reglas del local son así, y usted estaba al tanto de eso".

"Pero, hombre…" reclamó Harry, volviendo a exasperarse. "No puede hacer eso cuando he reservado la condenada mesa con días de anticipación".

"Se lo repito, no interesa con cuánta anticipación haya hecho su reserva, señor. Las reglas son iguales para todos, y lamento no poder hacer nada por usted hoy. Buenas noches". Con eso, el hombre se volteó y estaba entrando al local de nuevo cuando Harry quiso perseguirlo para seguir reclamándole, pero Ginny se lo impidió tomándole fuertemente por un brazo.

"Ya, Harry, él tiene razón, trata de comprender" intentó hacerle razonar.

"No, él no tiene razón, Ginny¡no puede hacer eso!" refutó él, tercamente.

"Vamos, que te ha explicado sus razones y, además, ya se ha ido. No va dejarnos entrar y en esta ciudad hay los suficientes lugares para comer como para que estés haciendo este berrinche" reclamó Ginny, tirando de él.

Harry le miró por un momento, con duda. "Bien, nos vamos" accedió al fin. "Pero no te quepa duda de que ese hombre va a tener serios problemas con su superior cuando llame mañana y me queje por su comportamiento".

"No vas a llamar, y los dos lo sabemos" dijo Ginny, rodando los ojos, mientras las dos empezaban caminar alejándose del restaurante. Había dejado de llover hacía unos diez minutos y, aunque el cielo seguía encapotado, no parecía que San Pedro estuviera por volver a llorar.

Harry se detuvo de pronto y Ginny le imitó sin saber porqué el había hecho eso. "Lo lamento" se disculpó, con una angustia inexplicable invadiéndole los ojos de pronto.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo. "¿Qué¿Porqué?" preguntó, confundida. No tenía idea qué era de lo que Harry estaba hablando. Un trueno que hizo temblar el suelo se escuchó a lo lejos.

"Por todo esto" respondió él, señalando alrededor con las manos. "Realmente nada salió como lo había planeado" agregó, mirando al suelo. "No se suponía que terminaríamos llegando tarde, a pie y con una tormenta a punto de estallarnos encima".

Ginny resopló suavemente, incapaz de creer lo que él le estaba diciendo. ¿Realmente se estaba disculpando por una serie de eventos desafortunados que, por alguna razón sólo cósmicamente explicable, habían impedido que aquella noche fuera la que él había planeado para los dos? "¿Me estás hablando en serio?" cuestionó ella, contendiendo la risa.

"Por supuesto que lo estoy haciendo" asintió él, aún sin mirarla. "Quería que todo hoy saliera perfecto y, bueno… ya ves como ha sido en realidad"

"A ver, dime tú cómo ha sido. Yo no llego a ver el problema". Otro trueno sonó, más fuerte que el anterior, y más cerca.

"Deberíamos buscar un techo para cubrirnos. Está por llover otra vez" evadió Harry, mirando al cielo con expresión de fingida concentración.

"No trates de escaparte. Dime que es lo malo" exigió ella suavemente.

Harry suspiró antes de bajar la vista y mirarla directamente a los ojos por un momento. "Supongo que tú sabes lo que iba a hacer esta noche" empezó él, observando detenidamente el suelo ahora. "Y había planeado todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Cada cosa, hasta lo más pequeño estaba listo para que esta noche fuera la ideal, la que habíamos estado esperando desde que volvimos a la ciudad desde la casa de tu madre¿entiendes?". Ginny asintió, ausente. "Y todo ha salido completamente al revés. Primero, la maldita tintorería; luego, el servicio de limusinas; como si fuera poco, el florista que confundió los pedidos; y, para coronar la perfecta jornada, un taxista que sacó su registro de conducir por un curso por correspondencia que arruina el auto, sin contar al botones del restaurante que no nos ha dejado entrar por una simple demora" enumeró, marcando con los dedos cada desventurada experiencia. "Mi plan se fue por la borda, y lo que iba a decirte también" concluyó, decepcionado por las circunstancias y mirando a todos lados menos a Ginny.

"¿Ibas a decirme?" repitió ella. "¿Es que ya no vas a hacerlo?" preguntó, sin poder ocultar una clara nota de desilusión. En ese momento, comenzaron a caer gruesas gotas de agua que pronto los mojaron, pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

"¿Qué crees? Todo ha salido realmente mal, Ginny, ya no puedo hacerlo" se justificó él.

"¿Así que eso es todo¿Sólo porque las cosas no salieron hoy como tú querías, ya no vas a decirme lo que ibas a decirme? Creí que te importaba lo nuestro; que te importaba" reclamó ella, realmente decepcionada por aquella actitud.

"Ginny¿no entiendes que es porque me importas demasiado que ya no puedo hacer esto?" replicó Harry, mirándole a los ojos al fin. Le puso las manos sobre los hombros, que estaban congelados por el frío viento que había comenzado a correr junto a la lluvia. "Quería que todo fuera ideal, como tú te mereces que sea. No está bien de este modo".

"Sí está bien" contestó Ginny. "Y también hubiera estado bien que me lo pidieras hace una semana, en el auto, pero no dejé que lo hicieras porque estaba muy abrumada por todo lo que había pasado" contó. Ahora era su turno para mirar al suelo, avergonzada en cierto punto por esa confesión. "No porque no fuera el momento adecuado¿sabes?". Harry le miró, sorprendido, sin que ella le devolviera la mirada. "Cualquier momento es el momento adecuado" agregó Ginny, levantando la cabeza.

Súbitamente, Harry entendió lo que ella estaba tratando de decirle. Y entonces estuvo claro qué era lo que tenía que hacer: a pesar de que había tenido un mal día, las cosas no habían salido bien y ahora estaban comprándose un largo resfriado porque llevaban diez minutos bajo la lluvia que seguía incrementándose, aquel era el momento más adecuado que llegaría a conseguir en toda su vida. "Ginny…" apeló, mientras se preparaba para tomar un último suspiro que le diera valor.

"¿Si?" siguió ella, ansiosa, sólo para seguir un libreto imaginario y supuestamente preestablecido.

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?" preguntó él al fin, después de tanto tiempo esperando poder hacerlo.

Ginny sonrió ampliamente, detalle que Harry no pasó por alto. "¿Tú qué crees?" fue toda su respuesta.

Lo que sucedió a continuación, quedaría grabado en la mente de la muchacha en forma indeleble. Años más tarde, aún podría verlo claramente con sólo cerrar los ojos y evocar aquel momento: _ella y Harry, en el medio de una torrencial tormenta, empapados hasta la médula, dándose un colosal y grandioso beso._

FIN

ººººº

_Gracias a **tabatas**, **jamesandmolly**, **SpyWitch**, **Kiiandy Black**, **amsp14**,** lore**, **alma salinas** y a **Quid Morgan** por sus reviews para el capitulo anterior. _

_Despedirse de una historia significa muchas cosas para mí (y creo que para todos los que tuvieron o van a tener que hacerlo). Cada capitulo, cada línea, le enseña cosas a cada personaje, pero también me enseña muchas cosas a mí y ésa es una de las cualidades que más me atraen de este pasatiempo, que se ha convertido, poco a poco y sin que me diera cuenta, en mi favorito. Acompañar a los personajes, sean cuales sean, en sus vivencias, sean cuales sean, le enseña a uno a pensar de otro modo las cosas y a enfrentarse en forma diferente a las situaciones que se van presentado en nuestras vidas, no es cierto? A lo largo de estas mis diez historias, mi forma de pensar y ver las cosas en mi vida personal (o "real", como le llaman algunos) ha cambiado radicalmente y eso es algo que siempre voy a agradecer al extrañísimo mundo de las palabras._

Cuando Harry conoció a Ginny_, específicamente, me enseñó a encontrar el equilibrio de una historia, de sus personajes y el mío propio como autora. Tal vez este párrafo no se entienda, pero necesitaba decirlo y compartirlo, de verdad. _

_Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y, sobre todo, que haya sido un final a la altura del que ustedes estaban esperando. (Para el que no recuerde que ya conocían el final de esta historia, remítanse al tercer fragmento del capitulo 9, _Click. _Ginny ya les había dejado saber cómo terminaba todo esto)._

_Sólo me queda decirles que les agradezco infinitamente a cada uno de ustedes estos meses de compañía y apoyo, para conmigo y para con la historia, que es en realidad lo que nos compete en este momento. Ustedes supieron comprender muchas cosas que ni siquiera se imaginan que comprendieron, así que les agradezco mucho, sincera e infinitamente, por eso. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS. _

_La Prisionera. _

_PD: Ustedes dirán si quieren el epílogo o no. Es su elección, pura y exclusivamente._

_PD2: Se invita a todos los señores lectores a visitar _**Words of Wisdom**_, el último fiction de La Prisionera de Azakaban. _


End file.
